Elizabeth's Redemption
by notenoughlove
Summary: Elizabeth tells Jason who he is after Lucky brings Jake home. Jason gets his memories back and realizes that Robin is in trouble. Now they are off to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

This is for my favorite couple, Jake and Liz. I don't like the way the writers have put Elizabeth into a corner and I truly feel that she would never have gone this long not telling the truth even if she lost Jason to Sam. I am going to have her tell the truth when Jake was brought back home with Lucky, Laura and Luke. I think that she would have taken this as a sign to let everyone know the truth especially since she got her one greatest wish. I hope you like it. I do not own any of the characters on GH they belong to ABC.

When Lucky brought home Jake to his mother, it changed everything for Elizabeth. She had missed her son more than anyone including Jason. She knew that she was wrong for not telling Jake that he was really Jason and she was scared to tell him the truth but knew she had to do it. Jake looked so much like his father and even with the plastic surgery you could still tell that they were related somehow.

She knew that she needed to call Nik to give him the heads up on what she was going to do. She decided to text him because she didn't want him to talk her out of it. "Nik, my son Jake is back with us. I can't believe that Lucky was able to find him and that your grandmother has had him all these years. I feel that Jake (Jason) needs to know who he really is and I pray that he will forgive me. I hope you understand what I am trying to do and I feel terrible that I have been lying all this time." Liz ended her text and concentrated on getting to know her long lost son again.

Jake (Jason) came home shortly after Lucky had left Elizabeth's house. She looked at him and she started to cry. "I have been given the greatest gift that a mother could have but at the same time I have been keeping a mother from the same gift. I know that you think I am crazy but our son, Jake is back from the dead. He was being kept on the island with Helena. Helena held you hostage too and I have been keeping the biggest secret away from you that I could ever have kept. Jake Doe you are really Jason Quartermaine or Jason Morgan. It depends on how you feel about it. I found out at the Nurses' Ball and wanted to tell you but then I saw how happy Patrick and Sam were and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I have been fooling myself into thinking that what I was doing was for the best but I know I was wrong. I just hope you can forgive me." Liz then left and went upstairs. She knew that he would leave her and she didn't want to see that.

Jake (Jason) went up the stairs to talk to Elizabeth to try to make some sense into what she was saying. "You know I love you. I want you to know that I am upset about being lied to but I think I can understand it. You need to trust in me more and I think that is what hurts more than the fact that you knew who I was and that I wanted to know if I had any family. Now, I find out that I am Jason Morgan Quartermaine and that I am married not to Hayden but to Sam Morgan. I am also finding out that I have two sons and a mother that has truly missed me. Please tell me why you did it and not because you didn't want anyone hurt." Elizabeth looked at Jason and realized that she had it all within her hands and just lost it.

"I want you to know that I love you Jake or Jason, it doesn't matter to me. I have loved you for so long and I have been telling you that I am broken and that I am not good. The main reason why I didn't tell is because I wanted to take a chance that you wanted me for me and that no one else mattered. I know I was wrong but I have been pushed aside for so long by so many people that I felt that I could love you like no one else. Carly was always trying to get into the middle of our business and you working for Sonny was something that also got between us. The danger that you were in all the time because of being Sonny's enforcer was one of our main reasons to break up. When I was pregnant with Jake, I asked you to let Lucky raise him because your life was too dangerous. Then there was Sam. She thought that she was perfect for you and that I was just in the way all the time. She watched our son get kidnapped and was happy about it because she thought she was even with me because of her not being able to have a baby. I know how selfish this all sounds but that is how I feel. The only thing that truly gets me is the fact that I let Monica think that you were still gone. I should not have done what I did and I am sorry for that." Jason looked at Elizabeth and knew that she was telling the truth. He still didn't remember who he was but knew that the two of them had been hurting each other for a long time. He felt safe and loved by Elizabeth and now he knew why. He also felt a connection with Carly and how they became so close so fast. The only thing bugging him was Sam. He felt a friendship with her but that was it. He didn't have any feeling like they were meant to be or anything like that. How could he feel something so strong with Elizabeth and not with Sam?

"I guess I need to tell everyone about me being Jason. I will leave out the part of you knowing. It will not do anyone any good to know that. I love you and I want us to work this out. I will be back in a little while. Don't worry about anything. It will all work out the way it should." Jason got the keys to Elizabeth's SUV and decided his first stop was to his mother's house. He drove to the estate and Alice let him in.

Jason walked into the family room where his mother and aunt were arguing. Michael was standing there caught in the middle of another argument. He saw Jason and asked him if he needed something to drink. "I just need some water, thanks Michael." He then looked at his mother and knew that she was in for a big shock. He looked at the pictures of the family and realized how many were gone and not coming back.

"Monica, I have come here to tell you that I now know who I am. I am Jason Quartermaine. Elizabeth got her greatest wish today when Lucky brought Jake home from Greece. Helena held him there for four years. With this news I got the news about who I am. I believe that when Helena was brought back from the dead, so was I. I was used as her secret weapon and now that the implant is gone, there was no reason to keep my identity hidden. I wish that I could remember anything from that time but there are glimpses and feelings that I have around certain people and you are one of the ones I connected with and now I know the reason for that. Michael, you have told me so many stories of your Uncle Jason and now I find out that I am him. You have meant a lot to me and so has your mother. I guess that is the reason that we have connected so quickly. Your father on the other hand, well he will be shocked but I don't think your mother will be. Don't tell her until I get a chance to see her today and tell her myself." Monica was so happy that she ran over to her son and hugged and cried all over him.

"Later this week, I will bring Jake over here to see you all. I know he will be happy to see more family." Jake hugged everyone and left. His next stop was the Metro-Court to tell Carly. He got there and was walking in when Carly was about to walk out.

"I am meeting Sonny for supper and I am running late. Is this important, Jake?" Jason looked at one of his best friends and laughed.

"I think that you will be very happy and then you can tell Sonny. I am not ready to see him yet because I don't want to upset him more than he already is with me." Jason and Carly went over to one of the couches in the lobby to talk.

"The best way for me to tell you this is to say it. I found out today, who I am. I am Jason Quartermaine. I am your best friend from a long time ago. When I met you and Elizabeth, I felt a connection to the two of you that I haven't felt with anyone else. Michael has been like a son to me and now I know why. Lucky, brought back Jake from Greece today and I found out the truth about myself today. I am grateful but I am not sure what to say to Sam. She is my wife but I have no feelings for her in that way at all. I don't know what I am going to do or say when I see her."

"Luckily you have me. I can call her and have her meet you at Kelly's. That way you will be in a public place and you don't have to worry about anything else." Jason thanked Carly and left the Metro-Court for Kelly's.

"Elizabeth, I have just finished up telling Monica, Michael and Carly that I am Jason. Carly is going to call Sam and have her meet me at Kelly's. Is there anything I can get to bring home from there? I should be back in about an hour, probably less."

"You know what the boys and I like, so that will be great. Jake likes the same things his brothers do or at least I hope so. I never really thought about if his tastes had changed or not. I love you and thanks for not giving up on us."

Jake walked into Kelly's and saw Sam there waiting for him. "Carly said that you have some great news for me. I can't wait to hear it. Do you know who you are and that is the news?"

Jake placed his order for his house and sat down next to Sam. "I know who I am and it is something that is hard to tell everyone. I have been afraid of who I was for a while but it makes sense since it seems I still have some of his old tricks up my sleeve. Lucky brought Jake home to Elizabeth from Greece. Which is the greatest news for her and then I find out that I am Jason Quartermaine. I will go by that name because I do not want to ever be Jason Morgan again. I have a lot of things in common with Jason but I don't have the heart that Jason has or maybe I do but some of it is gone. I feel a connection with Elizabeth and Carly but I don't have one with you. I love Elizabeth but I only feel friendship towards you. I think that you are great but I know that I can't stay married to you. Danny deserves to have his father in his life and I will be there for him. Danny has sensed who I was before anyone else. He is a great kid and I would love to spend more time with him." Sam just looked like she was slept across the face. She couldn't understand that he would have a connection with so many people but not with her. She knew that if Jason came back it would be to her and not anyone else, especially Elizabeth. She couldn't open her mouth because she knew whatever she said it would come out wrong. She looked at her husband, kissed him on the cheek and walked out of Kelly's. Jason picked up his dinner for his family and left Kelly's.

He drove home to find the boys and Elizabeth waiting for him. He finally found the peace that he had been missing. His love for Elizabeth was getting stronger every day. "Okay everyone I have dinner. I also want to tell you that I know who I am. I will no longer be going by Jake Doe but as Jason Quartermaine. My family is thrilled and you all will have a new brother, Danny. If you have any questions and if I can answer them, I will." Jason put the dinner down on the table and everyone got their meal and sat down.

Elizabeth was very happy to have the whole family together under one roof. She had prayed for so long that one day it would come true and it had. Lucky was coming over later to spend some time with the boys before going back on the road. He had started up his music career and was touring with some of his friends. He was only going to be in Port Charles for a few days. His band had to postpone for a while because of Lucky's kidnapping. Now that all of that was resolved, they were able to get some of the dates back.

Aiden was very excited to spend some time with his dad. Cam was never really sure of who his father was due to it always changing. Jason had been a great father figure and he was hoping that maybe he would adopt him some day. The boys ate like the house was on fire. Lucky was going to pick up all three of them and take them to see his brother, Nik and his mother, Laura. They had just finished eating when Lucky knocked on the door.

"I hope that I am not interrupting but I came by here to pick up the boys. We are going to see my brother and mother. If there are any of you that want to stay home, it is fine. I know that Jake being here is the greatest blessing that we could get and you boys might want to stay here. That is fine with me. I just want you to know that you all are important to me." Jake looked up at the man that saved him and brought him back to his parents. Cameron was ready to go and so was Aiden. Lucky could see in Jake's eyes that he wanted to stay with his parents.

"Jake, I can see that you are torn about going with me or staying home with your parents. Either way is fine with me. You will not be hurting my feelings if you want to stay home. I know that is all new to you and that you have been living far away from your mother for so long. You need to do what makes you feel safe." Jake hugged Lucky and went straight back to him mother. That was all the answer that Lucky needed. He took Cam and Aiden with him to see his mother and brother.

Elizabeth was so relieved to have both Jake and Jason by her side. She still felt like she was in some sort of dream. Jake looked at his father and knew that even though he didn't look quite the same that he was his father. This version of Jason was a mix between both Jason Quartermaine and Jason Morgan. He was glad that he knew who he was but was still frustrated because he didn't really have the memories that he wanted to go with everything that he heard.

"Jake, mommy and me are going to see someone who can help us be better people. We have been away from each for so long that we need help with getting back together. We were thinking that maybe you could go talk to someone too. I know that you have been in a lot of pain thinking that we were dead or had abandoned you. We would never do that to you and we want you to know that you will always have us. We also think that maybe we could have our own family counseling here at home. One night a week it will be someone's turn to pick a subject that person wants to talk to all of us about. That way if something is bothering you we can talk about it and all be on the same page. That same person can pick out the meal that night and also the movie. I think that Friday or Saturday nights would be the best because of school. How does that sound to you?" Jake looked at his parents with tears in his eyes. He knew that they loved him but he still wondered why no one would go look for him for all this time if they were alive.

"I say we go get some ice-cream and watch a couple of movies. We could either do that or have daddy go get the ice-cream or I can go get the ice-cream." Jake started to get scared and Elizabeth knew that ice-cream was not worth it." Jake then went to the freezer and saw some popsicles that they could have and a couple of good Marvel movies.

The three of them sat down and watch the movies together and ate the popsicles. There was a connection there that Jason felt and he knew no matter what happened in the future that they were going to find peace with everything that was in the past. Jake fell asleep in his mother's lap while Elizabeth fell asleep in Jason's arms. He knew that he should bring them upstairs but he didn't have the heart to wake them up. He decided that he was going to move just a little to get the feeling back in his arm when the doorbell rang. Lucky had called to say he was keeping the boys overnight at his brother's house so Jason had no clue who would be at his door. It was after eleven so it couldn't be good. He went to answer the door and Sam was there with Danny.

"I need to talk to you and you need to see what you will be giving up by staying with that bitch. I am taking Danny away from Port Charles and you will never see your son again. If you want to see your son, then you have to choose between me and her. Once and for all, you can't keep going back and forth like you did when we were together before." Jason was floored by the anger and hate that was coming from Sam.

"Sam, I will not choose between you and Elizabeth. If you want to take Danny away, then I will fight you for custody of our son. I love Elizabeth, I always have and always will. So I guess I am choosing Elizabeth over you but I am not choosing her over my son. She knows that Danny is a part of me and that I will do everything I can to make sure that he stays in our life. I am not someone who can be pushed and you should know that." Sam looked at Jason and grabbed Danny and took off.

Jake was scared when he heard Sam shouting at his father and mother. "I don't like her. She scares me. She reminds me of the lady that took me away from here when I was hit by the car. I don't know why but she scares me like that lady did to me four years ago. She told me that my parents were glad that I was gone and that they didn't want me anymore."

"I want you to know that your mommy and I missed you every day you were gone. There was a time that I was gone too and your mother was devastated about. I was shot and thrown into the river. Someone saved me and then when I was brought back Helena tried to use me as one of her soldiers. I really felt that I was lost because I have lost my memories. I was hit by a car too and my memories were taken away from me like when I was a teenager. I found out today that I am Jason Quartermaine and that I am your dad. I never felt so much love but I wish I could remember more of when you were little."

"I have more memories of the two of you that I can share when you are ready for them. You were four when you ran into the street and got hit by a car. You were taken to the hospital and we were told that you died. I lost a big part of my heart that night because you were the one holding onto to it. I had to try and get better for your two brothers. They both needed me and if I thought for one moment that you were alive, I would have searched the world over until I found you. Your father died shortly after your brother Danny was born. He had just gotten back together with Sam and went to help a friend. He was shot and thrown into the Port Charles River. We never found his body and prayed he made it but we lost hope. Last year, he came back to Port Charles and was hit by an SUV. When he was brought into the hospital, his head was bandaged and he looked at me and then passed out. There seemed something about him that I trusted but couldn't figure out why. He had plastic surgery and his face looks different and he has no memories of his life before the accident. I took him in because I knew that he was someone I could trust with your brothers and myself. Most people thought I was crazy and told me to leave him alone. I didn't listen and now we know that you are both alive." The tears streamed down all of their faces.

Then Jason passed out. Elizabeth and Jake were stunned. Elizabeth called 911 and the three of them went to the hospital. Patrick took a look at Jason and brought him down for some scans. He had come to in the rescue but his head hurt really bad. Patrick admitted him overnight and they waited for the results to come in.

Jason started having his memories come back to him in full force. They were bits and pieces of his life before both accidents. He even remembered when he was Jason Quartermaine. But the troubling part of his memories were the ones about Robin. He now realized that Robin should be there because they had escaped the clinic and made it back to Port Charles. He watched Robin go into her house. He knew that Helena must have her.

Patrick was paged to his room. Patrick and Elizabeth were both there when he told them about Robin and his escape from the clinic. Robin saved him and brought him back and then was held hostage. They both escaped and then the car crashed and they walked back into Port Charles. "I want you to know Patrick that Robin loves you. I know you think otherwise but I know that she was going home to you and that she was not leaving. I think that they might have threatened her to finish more of her research. She only wanted to be with you and Emma. I am sorry that I didn't remember this until now. We need to get her back home."

Patrick called Anna and had her come to the hospital. With Jason's memories back it was going to be a bit easier for them to get to Robin. Nik owed them for everything that he and his grandmother had done to them so he was going to help too.

Laura was going to take care of her grandsons while everyone headed to Greece. They went to the island and started to explore parts of the island that she could be held at. Jason looked at the island and knew where she was at. He was there before and he saw Jake. He knew his son was alive then but was being conditioned at the time so he didn't even realize at the time who the young boy was. "Robin should be in this area. I was held down here for training. I just realized that I saw Jake and didn't even realize it was him."

The went down into the tunnel and after taking care of some of the guards they found Robin. She was in shock that someone was actually there to free her. "I can't believe that you found me. I thought I would be here forever. How did you find me?" Patrick hugged his wife and told him that Jason was alive and got back his memories.

"The plastic surgery made you like a lot nicer. Sorry, not that there was anything wrong with you before but you seem happier than I have seen you in a long time. Does my best friend, Elizabeth have anything to do with it?" Jason blushed and she started to laugh.

"Did you know that Jake was alive and being held here on this island too?"

"I heard of a young boy being on the island but I was told he was a relative and I was never allowed to go anywhere except here in the tunnels. There was a time that I was here when they were conditioning the soldiers like Jason and I knew he was there but not Jake."

"Well, he is at home thanks to Luke, Laura and Lucky. He brought him home to me a couple of days ago. Now that my dreams have come true, best friend. I think that it is your turn to have your dreams come true. Now you can go home to your family too."

Everyone got together and walked out of the tunnel to the sunlight. Patrick had picked up a strong pair of sunglasses for Robin because it would probably blind her to see actual sun.

Nik had gone to see his grandmother and he got himself a big surprise. Standing next to his grandmother was his ex-wife and future wife, Emily Quartermaine. She was in a daze so he knew that she was being controlled. "Emily go see your future husband. I think he needs a kiss." Nik watched as Emily came towards him to give him a kiss. Just then everyone walked inside the house to get Nik.

Then all hell broke out. The place was soon surrounded by Helena's guards. The girls were grabbed and sent upstairs being held in one of the bedrooms. The men were soon surrounded but with Jason's skills, the guards were taken care of. "I really miss having you as one of my soldiers. You were truly the best. I know that the doctor took care of the implant but now I have your dear sweet sister as my pawn. My doctor is much better than the last one and you will never know how I control her. She will kill all of you without even flinching. She has her memories but when certain things are brought to her mind than she goes on a killing mission just like you did, Jason."

Nik was stunned that his grandmother would use Emily in that way. He wanted to kill her so bad but he knew that something would happen to Emily if he did. "Grandmother, why are you doing this to me? I don't understand."

"My dear Nickolas, you will never understand why I do the things I do. I just do them because I need too. You can go get your women and take them home. I think that Nik needs to stay here with Emily for a little while longer. You are free to go." Jason looked at Nik and wondered how he could tell his mother about Emily without her freaking or wanting to go straight to Greece and bring her back. Patrick and Jason went up to get Robin, Elizabeth and Anna.

When the five of them left the island, Elizabeth texted Nik. "I am sorry Nik. We are going to figure a way to get you and Emily back to Port Charles. Hang on your family will be helping you out. Love, Liz"

Nik received the messaged and smiled. He knew that she would get his brother, father and mother to save him and Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

There is still a lot ahead for the folks of Port Charles so keep on reading. If there is a way you think it can be better besides changing up the pairs, I am all about it. If you are a Jasam fan than you are in the wrong place. This is a definite Liason fanfic.

Nik knew that Elizabeth would not let him down because she loved both Emily and himself. He also knew that Lucky would do whatever he had too to help his brother and Emily. The four of them growing up were the Four Musketeers. The bond the four of them have for each other would always be there.

"Lucky, I need your help. Nik is in Greece at his grandmother's compound with Emily. She has had Emily all this time and she has her brainwashed like she had you and Jason. I think her brainwashing is different and it may be harder to fix but we need your help. Can you help us?" Elizabeth sent the text and tried to relax. Everyone felt the same way because everyone loved Emily. She was the heart of the family and a joy to all who knew her. Everyone mourned her but now knowing she was alive she should be making everyone so happy but seeing her the way she was on the island was just as heartbreaking as her death was.

"I don't know what to tell my mother. How can I tell her that Emily is alive but she is being brainwashed by that demented witch? You can see it is her but she has lost her spirit. It is like she is just living in a shell. Her eyes hold no spark like they did before. We also have to tell our sons and Spencer what happened and why Nik is not coming back with us. I just don't know what to do?"

"Why don't you call your mother and have her meet us at Spoon Island. That way you can tell everyone at the same time. It would help to speed things up and I will be trying to get some help with the WSB. They must know someone who can counteract what Helena has done." Robin and Patrick realized how lucky they were because Helena didn't try to brainwash her. The threats were enough to make Robin do what Helena needed her to do so she didn't need to do anything else.

"I think we should also call Dr. Collins because he helped Lucky when he was brainwashed and we know what a great surgeon Patrick is so we have that going for us. I just feel that we are missing the big picture somehow and until then we won't really know what has been going on there."

Everyone was tired from everything that had been going on so after making a few phone calls, everyone went find a place to rest. Jason and Elizabeth were snuggled together when Jason fell asleep. It was weird because before his accident he never dreamed but ever since he came out of that coma all he did was dream. Some were bits and pieces of memories and others were just really terrible dreams.

Elizabeth could always tell when Jason was having a bad dream. She could see it on his face and could feel the tenseness of his body. She wished that she could make it all go away but she knew that he would probably always have these dreams and she was afraid that their son, Jake was getting them too. Having them both there on the island and then knowing that Robin and Emily were also there was totally heartbreaking to her. She could never have guessed that all that was going on and she prayed that Nik had nothing to do with it because if he had any knowledge then she knew that Jason would have to take care of him. She just prayed that she knew her best friend enough that he wouldn't do that to her or Robin and Emily.

Nik looked at his fiancée and couldn't believe that his grandmother had her all along. How could she do this to him when she knew how much he loved her. She could have controlled him and he would have stayed with her in Greece all this time if he could be with her. Spencer would have adjusted to living there like he did and the three of them would have been together all these years.

"Grandmother, I have to ask you why? Why would you hurt me like this? You know that Emily has my heart and I would do anything for her. I would have done anything you wanted me to do if I knew she was here but you never let me know. How could this be helping you." His grandmother just looked at him disappointed just like all the other times.

"Nikolas my dear. I did it because I could do it. I know she is the love of your life and that is why I did it. She made you soft and I wanted you to be strong. She will never be the same girl you fell in love with and you will never be the same either." Nik looked at Emily and didn't know what to do.

"Nik, what is the matter? I still love you. I hope you feel the same way about me. It's just that I have been here for so long. There were many times that I was locked up because you were coming and she didn't want you to see me."

"A lot has happened since you "died". We all mourned you. Your family and I have mourned you for more than seven years. Your nephew Jake was hit by a car and we also believed he had died and the same for your brother. Robin brought back Jason from the dead and with her protocol she also brought back my father and grandmother. There was an explosion where the clinic was at the time and my father was killed again and so was his brother. Grandmother survived and so did Robin and Jason. Grandmother was able to kidnap Robin again but before she could get back Jason, he was hit by an SUV and went into a coma. He had plastic surgery done on him so his face looks different and he lost him memory for almost a year. Now he has his memories back and just before that, Lucky found Jake and brought him home to his mother. All of you at some time were on this island and I never knew. If I had known than I would have stayed here with you and Spencer but I would have made sure that my grandmother let everyone else go. I love you Emily and I would do anything for you."

Emily just looked at him like he was crazy. He felt like he was going crazy and that maybe he deserved it for what he had done to Jason. He just didn't want so many people hurt along with it.

Emily went to walk out of the manor and Nik followed her. She seemed like she was in some sort of daze and she walked straight to the cliffs. Nik knew what his grandmother told her to do if she was caught. She was to kill herself. Nik would not allow it. He loved her too much. He caught her and brought her to the stables. He knew of a tunnel that led to the other side of the island. He was going to have to take her off the island himself and get back home. He didn't know how but he knew he had to do it. There was no way he was going to let her die.

Lucky was in Ireland at the time he got Elizabeth's message. He had friends and Anna had friends so between the two connections, Lucky was just hours away from his brother and Emily.

Nik had his cell and texted Lucky to get him on the other side of the island. He was going to fly in on a helicopter and bring them over to the mainland and then back to Port Charles. They both prayed that it would be quick enough before Helena could do anything else to Emily.

Back in Port Charles, everyone gathered at Nik's place on Spoon Island. Laura was getting the feeling that something else had happened besides them being able to bring back Robin. Everyone was there except Nik. That was the first thing that Spencer and Laura noticed. Then when Monica was brought over and Dr. Collins, it became apparent that something was happening in Greece and that they had to prepare for someone or something coming back to the US.

Jason gathered everyone together and told them why Nik was not back there with them. "While we were on the island, we found out that Emily was still alive. She has been brainwashed by Helena and so that is why Nik stayed behind. He couldn't leave her and she was in no shape to travel. Elizabeth sent texts out to Lucky and Luke to help Nik bring back Emily home. The last text she received said that Nik had to get Emily off the island as soon as possible because she has been programmed to kill herself if she is caught. Anna and the WSB are helping Lucky get a helicopter to the island and then to the mainland. Once there they will be getting onto a private airplane to fly home. I understand that this is a lot to take in but it is important that it happens and that Emily gets the best care possible. That is why we brought Dr. Collins here to see if he could help. Patrick is also here with Robin who will try to find what Helena has implanted into Emily so they can take out everything that was used to brainwash Em."

Monica, Laura and Dr. Collins just stood and stared at everyone. It was pretty traumatic to know what is happening to your children especially when they were so far away from home.

"Whatever you need from me, I will give you. Jason, how can I thank you for finding your sister and wanting to bring her home. Thank you everyone." Monica sat back on the couch and cried. She was pretty scared when she heard everyone talking about her. Elizabeth and Laura sat down next to Monica and tried to help her put things together. She was a doctor and knowing what she knew about Helena the only thing she wanted to see was the end of this woman who has tortured everyone is this town. No one would miss her if Helena just disappeared.

Back in Greece, Lucky was able to give directions for Nik and Emily to meet at the helicopter that just landed on the island. Emily was running toward the sound of the helicopter and so was Nik. They were able to get onboard and lift off before Helena's men could shoot them down. The next helicopter was going to be the WSB agents coming to take Helena to prison.

Emily did not know what to do with herself. She was so on edge because of everyone knowing she was alive and she was happy about that but scared too. She couldn't understand what was going on inside of her head. She just knew that Nik and Lucky would take care of her. She also just wanted to go to sleep and not think about anyone or anything.

The ride to the mainland was short and soon they were on land again. There was a plane waiting for them on the tarmac which was bringing them back to the states. Nik and Lucky could not wait to get Emily safely back home. That was the only thing that they wanted. There was a doctor on board who gave Emily something to relax and help her sleep. She needed to let her mind rest because she felt too many things going on between her head and her heart. She knew who to trust in her heart but her head was saying get away they were trouble.

"When Emily gets home, I want her to meet the doctors that are going to take her to the clinic. I will be taking a leave of absence from the hospital until she is well enough to go home. I want to thank you so much for finding her when you went to rescue Robin. This year has been a hell of a year. I also want to make sure that Jake and Jason also see the doctors in case something was missed from before. I know that Dr. Drake is great at his job but the doctor's I am taking Emily too are the best in the world."

Everyone was relieved when news came out of Greece from Nik that they were on their way home from the mainland. WSB had said that Helena and her men were put into protective custody and they will be sent straight to prison. The next couple of hours were crazy just waiting for the plane to come in.

Laura, Spencer, Monica, Jason and Elizabeth met them at the airstrip. Monica had brought over some of Emily's things from home and she had also brought some of her things too. She wanted to be there for her daughter. She missed her so much and now that she knew that she was alive she was not letting her out of her sight. Nik felt the same way too and so there as going to be some problems but the important thing was that Emily felt loved and secure.

The plane landed and Nik helped Emily off the plane. She still had some sedatives in her system that let her sleep. Lucky came off the plane followed by the doctor that helped them on the plane. Monica froze when she saw her daughter. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was alive all this time and that Helena held her for so many years.

Monica ran to her daughter and gave her a hug. She could see that the light that was usually in her daughter's eyes were dimmed but she knew in time that she would see the light again. "I have missed you so much, Emily. I know you are overwhelmed by this so I have some help for you when you get to Spoon Island.

Emily wanted to say something but nothing seemed to come out. She was glad that her mother, brother and best friend were there to see her but she was surprised to see Spencer so grown up and Laura. "Spencer, I think that you have grown up too fast for Emily here. She expected you to be much younger." Nik walked over to his son and brought him over to see Emily. When she realized that he was truly Spencer she gave her first real smile for a long time.

"Spencer, I have known you since you were a baby. I can't believe how grown up you look. I see that you have taken after your father's good looks. Although I can see some Sonny in you too. I guess you get that from your mom's side." They all got into their vehicles and went back to Spoon Island.

The first passage was with Emily, Nik, Spencer and Monica. The second launch was with the rest of the crew. Nik knew that his mother and Monica had everything set up for Emily to feel welcome. The doctors were arriving the next day to check on their new patient. Monica had two of the best doctors from the clinic come to the island because she didn't want to overwhelm Emily.

Everyone was spending the next couple of days on Spoon Island. No one else in Port Charles knew about Emily yet. The only ones who knew were on Spoon Island at the time. There was time enough for her to face the rest of the world. Elizabeth had told Emily everything that was going on in Port Charles since she had "died". The two of them bonded over everything that was going on. Elizabeth knew that Emily had a lot locked up inside of her and that she wanted to help her best friend out but she couldn't.

"Em, I have missed you so much. There were so many times that I spoke to you when no one was around. I felt that you were there with me all these years. I just wish they we had known what really happened a long time ago. You have been truly missed and loved." Elizabeth teared up just seeing her best friend and knowing that deep down she understood what she was saying but looking at her, it seemed like she was talking the wall.

The doctors met with Emily and knew it was going to be a long time before they could get Emily back to where she could be safe and with her family. The implant part was also going to be tricky because they had no idea about who planted and where the implant or implants were. The clinic had some great equipment but sometimes you think that you have everything when you don't.

The first doctor to see Emily was the best in the world when it came to brainwashing. He had helped prisoners of war, members of cults and kidnapped victims. He told Emily who he was and how he wanted to help her. She was frightened because she didn't want to leave Spoon Island but knew that she had to do that in order for her to get on with her life.

"Emily, I am going with you and helping the doctors at the clinic. I want you to know that you are safe and I think that I can help there and also learn from there too. The visits of friends and family are going to be limited and not until you have been there for a couple of months. You can get packages from home and also phone calls but that will be it until you have been there for at least two months." Monica knew that Emily was going to hate leaving everyone but she needed too so she wouldn't hurt herself or others.

Everyone said goodbye to Emily and watched the launch leave with her, Monica and the doctors. Nik was devastated by Emily leaving but he knew it was for her own good. Elizabeth gave her friend a hug and took the boys back to their home. She knew that everyone needed to move on from what happened on the island.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason wanted to go home with them but she told him, no. She needed to process some things in her head before she could deal with Jason and everything that goes on with him. Jake was not in a good frame of mind when they were leaving without his father. He wanted Jason with them but his mother wasn't ready for that.

Elizabeth took the kids first to Kelly's for some ice cream, they got a table and Elizabeth gave the waitress their orders. Just when their order came up, in walked Sam. Sam wanted Jason back and seeing Elizabeth alone made her think that she had a chance.

"I just talked to Jason and he is going to see Danny and me in a little while. I figured I would get his favorite meal so when he comes over, he can get something he likes. I have moved back to our old penthouse. You know, the one we lived in when we got married. Well, it was nice talking to you." Sam made her order and sat down to wait for it.

Jason walked in and saw both Elizabeth and Sam. He didn't know what to do at the moment so he got back on his motorcycle and took off. Sam knew that Jason wasn't going to be over that day and so did Elizabeth.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything for me? I don't understand why you can't leave Jason and I alone. He is my husband, not yours. He is the love of my life and I am tired of him always taking care of you and your brats. I have tried so hard to distance Jason from you but you won't let me."

"Are you through with your charade, Sam? I love Jason and I have since way before you came into the picture. Jake here is his son. Jason and I will always be connected because of our son. I know that Danny is his son too and that he wants to be part of his life. The last couple of days we have been talking and Danny is the one he talks about, not you. He loves his boys, all four of them. He wants to be in my life but after everything that has happened, I think we just need to take a step back and find out where we are exactly. I know he does not plan on going back to you, he just wants to get to know his son, Danny." Elizabeth goes back to her table and pays her bill. She gathers up her sons and they head home.

She sees Jason waiting by the front steps as she pulls into the driveway. His bike parked also in the yard. She sees him waiting there with a smile and a six pack of the kid's favorite soda. "I see you are playing hard ball. You are bringing in the one thing you know my children can't resist. I guess you can come in while you put the soda in the fridge. I heard that you have dinner plans with Sam. She couldn't wait to tell me that I should leave you alone so she can have you back."

Jason knew that she was trying so hard to be strong in front of their sons but knew she couldn't. "Hey guys, let's go out back and play some ball. I think mom needs to unpack and chill out after finding Robin and Emily." The boys didn't have to be asked twice before they were out the door. Elizabeth watched them play while she was getting everything unpacked and put away. She was finally finished when the doorbell rang.

There was a package with Jason's name on it. She went out back to get him and told him that he had a package. "I think that you got something from your lawyer, Diane. It was just dropped off. Do you want to stay for dinner or are you going to leave? I just need to know because I was about to put dinner on for the kids and me. One more is not a problem. I just want us to be like before but I know we can't. I love you and always have loved you. I am so tired of screwing up my life and my children's lives. They deserve to have a mother who is a good parent and right now I have so many things going on I don't even know who I am half the time. I think that when I bring in Jake to see Dr. Collins, I will make an appointment for myself." Jason looked at Elizabeth and sat down to read the paperwork that Diane had sent over to him.

"I love you more than you know. I am glad that my memories are coming back but some of them, I wish I could just forget. We have both made mistakes and have lied to each other. I know deep down why you lied to me and because I never really let you in like I did the others. This was the first time I ever let myself be happy and I have you to thank for that. Being able to know where I come from is important and you kept it from me but the way everything has gone down, I wish that I could just have us back. The great thing is having Jake back. He makes our family happy. He is having a hard time adjusting and we both know what that is like. I have started my divorce to Sam. I am asking for joint custody of Danny and I know that there is going to be a fight. I hope you are up for it. Alexis is going to go after both of us and I want you to be prepared. Diane is ready for battle and she says that it will be hard but she is ready for anything that Alexis can put in front of us."

Elizabeth started dinner. Jason helped her get the boys ready for dinner and planned on spending the night. It was not exactly the way that Elizabeth had planned it but she was grateful that he still wanted to be around. The boys sat down at the table while Jason put the food on it. The boys had their root beer while Jason had his beer. Elizabeth relaxed with a glass of wine. The boys loved having both of them together and prayed that they would stay that way. When the dinner was finished, Jason took the boys upstairs to get ready for bed. The boys showered while Elizabeth finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher. She would start the dishwasher as soon as the boys were done.

Jason laid down on the couch while he threw a pillow at Elizabeth. She loved when he got in one of those sweet crazy moods. This side of Jason was the softer side that she had come to know and love. The old Jason would have been gone already to help Sonny out or get Carly out of trouble. "I can see the wheels turning in that head of yours. What are you thinking about missy?"

"I was thinking about how much I love the softer, sweeter side of Jason Morgan Quartermaine. You listen to me like you did before but now I can tell how much you understand where I was coming from and that you still love me even with my lies. What are we going to be doing for the rest of our lives? We haven't really talked about it but I know how you feel about working with Michael. I think that you could start your own security company. That would be something that is all yours and you would not have to go back to working with Sonny. That is if you can leave the life?"

"Funny you should mention that. I had a talk with some of the guys from Sonny's crew that knew me and told me that I have to go in front of the families to ask to be released. I am not going to work for Sonny on any level but I loved the coffee business. I do want something from those days and from what Diane told me, I own quite a bit of Sonny's corporation. Actually I own over half of his empire. I am not sure if he could afford to buy it back from me or not. I talked to Max and he told me about the five families and that his father could help in the way of getting him out of the mob. His father plans on coming here this week to meet with us and discuss our future." Elizabeth didn't know what to do or think. She wanted him to be out of the mob for so long and now that there might be a real chance of it happening, she was too scared to be happy about it.

"If you get out, will we have to watch our backs from here on out or do you think that is even possible?" Jason took Elizabeth's hand and lifted to his mouth and kissed it.

"I will do whatever I have to do to protect our family. Do not worry about this. We will be fine. I think our sons are up to no good. You turn on the washer and I will check on them. Then we will have one more drink and just veg out on television tonight." Jason left and went up to check on the boys and Elizabeth finished up in the kitchen bringing them each a drink.

The two of the them got comfortable on the couch and soon fell asleep in each other's arms. The next think Elizabeth knew it was morning and the boys were running downstairs for breakfast. "Mom, we have a problem. We woke up late and we just missed our bus for school."

Elizabeth looked out the window to see their school bus go by the house. "That is okay. I will get ready and get you boys to school. Jason, can you make them pancakes, while I get ready?"

Jason asked Cam, Aiden and Jake what they wanted to drink with their pancakes. "Okay, three glasses of milk coming up. Today is going to be a long day so I want to make sure that you have your lunches ready and your backpacks ready to go." Elizabeth just finished up while the boys just finished brushing their teeth and getting their shoes on.

"Cam, I am going to take Aiden and Jake to school first and then I will drop you off. I hope you don't mind being a few minutes late?"

"It's okay, mom. I have everything I need and I should be fine. Although if I get detention then it is on you. I will get a free pass later on down the road. Just remember today." Elizabeth and Jason laughed at Cam's new con.

Elizabeth got the boys together and they headed off to school. Elizabeth decided on getting a couple of coffees at Kelly's before heading home. She walked into the house and could see that Jason was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. "I just got a call from Max and his father will be in today instead of next week. I am not sure why he is in a rush to get here but I guess we will find out soon enough."

The rest of day was uneventful till there was a knock on the door. Max and Milo were there with their father. Jason opened the door to the distinguished older man. "Jason, I am so glad that you are back and have your memories. Max and Milo have told me all about your ordeal with Helena Cassadine. I have talked to the five families. They have graciously decided that you are free. There is just one condition and that is you never tell anyone about what or who the five families are and you will be safe. I know that you will still need to have some security because of who you are but the families will have your back. Your family is also under our protection. I hope you and Elizabeth will have a long and happy life together."

Jason was very happy with the turn of events. Elizabeth gave Mr. Giambetti a hug. "Can I get you a coffee or a cup of tea? I have made some brownies because I know your sons love them." Mr. Giambetti thanked the young woman but he had to be going.

"I would love to stay and chat for a while but I have to be getting back to my place in Italy. I would like for you and your family to come out and visit me there sometime this summer. There are plenty of places to take your sons to see there and we can have a meeting of the minds while you visit. I think that you would do great in the world of security. Setting things up and overseeing the security measures. You have always been good at your job, but now that your enforcer days are over the other things you did could come in handy."

Max, Milo and their father shook Jason's hand and hugged Elizabeth and walked out of their home. "I can't believe that I am finally free. The suggestion that he made about doing security work is a great one and I think that I should take him up on it." Elizabeth could see that he was thinking about what to do next and the suggestion from Max's father was more of a solution to what he could do and also protect his family.

"I believe we have a few minutes to ourselves and I think we both need to clear our heads before the boys come home. Can you call your grandmother to watch the boys for a couple of hours while we go for a ride on my bike?" Elizabeth went over to call her grandmother and tell her everything that was going on. She asked if the boys could go over for a couple of hours and she told Elizabeth that she would love that. She would pick them up from school and keep them overnight.

"Grams, you don't have to keep them overnight. We just need a few hours to clear our head, that is all."

"I want to have the boys overnight. I just hope that Jake will stay the whole night this time. Don't worry. The boys and I will have fun. You have a great time relaxing with Jason." Elizabeth and Jason then got ready for their bike ride.

The two of them were about to leave when Sam knocked on the door. "I would like to talk to my husband alone if you don't mind?" Sam was not leaving until she got some things straight with Jason.

"I received the papers about our divorce but I am not signing them. I think that we need to get to know one another again and try to work things out. You have your memories back so I know that you remember how great things are between the two of us. You helped find Robin and now Patrick and she are getting remarried again. I need someone in my life and she keeps taking it away. You need to choose between her and your wife?" Jason hated that she would try to push herself on him like that. He was not in the mood to be badgered by his wife.

"The papers were sent to you because I don't want to be married to you anymore. I love Elizabeth and our sons. Danny is included in that. I will take care of both of you financially but I will not have you trying to make Elizabeth or our sons feel bad because you can't get your way. We are about to leave, so you need to go." Sam left but Jason knew that she would be back and that she would not be easy to get away from.

Elizabeth put on her helmet and the two of them rode off leaving Sam more furious than she was to begin with and that was saying something. Jason parked the bike once they got to Vista Point. "I was thinking that we need a new place and I think that we should build right here. We both love it here and the boys will too. Once the divorce is final I think that we should get married. I love you more every day and I have loved you for a very long time. Will you marry me?" Elizabeth smiled the beautiful smile of hers and said yes.

"I will be honored to be your wife. I have loved you for so long too and with everything that is happening right now, how could I say no to you. You have my heart and the boys adore you. Jake will be over the moon. I just wonder how the rest of Port Charles is going to feel when they find out. I don't care about what they have to say because I know that we are meant to be together." The two of them just sat on the bike looking out into the distance.

Elizabeth received a text from her grandmother that she has the boys and they were happy to be spending the night at her place, even Jake. "Well, we are all set for an evening for just the two of us. Grams says the boys are all set even Jake. You and I need to find a place that is just ours and no one can find us for a few hours. We have our cells so how about it." Jason picked up Elizabeth and threw her over his shoulder. He proceeded to go back and forth on the bridge teasing her that he was going to throw her over. Elizabeth couldn't stop laughing to save herself even if she tried. He put her down and pulled her up into a long and steamy kiss.

"I missed those lips of yours. I miss a lot of things but I think that I am going to get lucky tonight. I just have to find a place that we can go and hide. I think that we need to see if our safe house is still there. I know it is not far away and we can get some food and make a night of it there." Elizabeth reached up and kissed him letting him know that she was all for it.

"Max, do you remember if my safe house is still available. I know it has been a long time but I need to check it out if it is available."

"Jason, I just checked it out this past spring and everything is fine. The security is still on there and electricity. The key is in its secret place. The only thing you have to do is get food."

"Thanks, Max. I owe you one for that. Don't tell anyone that I am going over there tonight especially Sonny and Carly." Max told him not to worry about it and hung up.

"Well, we need to get some supplies and we are off to our little cabin in the woods. I just hope that we get there before it gets too dark. Sometimes it is hard to find in the light of day but at night nearly impossible."

The two of them got some things for dinner and breakfast and headed to the cabin. Elizabeth remembered the good times that they had there and couldn't wait to make more. Jason opened up the door and the two of them were in paradise. Welcome to our little cabin in the woods. The air was chilly and a storm was on its way. Jason gathered up some wood for the fireplace while Elizabeth went and put the food away. She checked out the bathroom and bedroom before returning to the living room.

"I will start making dinner while you start the fire in the fireplace. You can then help me with the salad while I cook the steaks and baked potatoes. I can't wait to eat because then I can spend all my time taking care of you." Jason looked at his angel and got the fire started.

Elizabeth finished cooking and poured herself a glass of wine. She had already given Jason his beer and the two of them just relaxed. "Here is to the most wonderful man that I know. I am so happy to be getting married to you and that we have our whole life to finally getting things done right." Jason clinked his bottle against her glass. "Cheers for the both of us finally getting our happy ending."

The two of them enjoyed their meal while watching the fire in the fireplace. The two of them were so comfortable that they didn't even need to say anything. Jason got up and started a bubble bath for Elizabeth. Elizabeth cleared off the table putting the extra food in the fridge and the dishes in the dishwasher. When the tub was ready, the kitchen was clean and Elizabeth was having her second glass of wine.

"I have your tub ready. I think that we both could have some clean fun in the tub." Jason watched as Elizabeth started stripping off her clothes running toward the tub. Jason was right behind her stripping his clothes off too. There was candlelight and soft music playing in the background. Jason sat behind Elizabeth and helped ease the tension in her back and shoulders. The last couple of weeks had been tough for the both of them and he knew she needed some tender loving care.

When he was finished with her back rub she did the same for him sitting behind him. She pressed her breasts against his back making the tension go up and down with her hands. He could feel himself harden from just being that close to her. She loved being able to make him feel good. All the tension was leaving both their bodies and the water started to cool.

Jason got out of the tub and grabbed a robe for both Elizabeth and himself. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. The two of them started to slowly kiss and then as the weather started to get worse, their lovemaking started to warm up. The thunderstorm was raging outside while they made love. Elizabeth had never been with a man who could make her feel the way that Jason could make her feel. She knew deep down that he was Jason even before Nik told her the truth. There was something about him that made her feel like she was with the only man who could make her feel whole. She hoped that she did the same for him.

"I never told you how much being with you means to me. We have our wonderful children and life but without you I feel like a kitten in the storm. You take care of me and make me feel like I am the most important person in the world to you. You are the most important person to me too besides our sons. You truly have a hold of my heart." Jason looked at her and realized just how important she was to him and how his life would be boring without her in it.

"You make me feel like I can do anything. Sam and Carly are always trying to make me be like the Jason I was before this last accident. I happen to like the man that I am now and I don't want to have to go back to that way of life. I know that we will always have to have protection because of what I used to do but now that the families have given me my freedom, I feel like I can do what I really want to do. I want to work in the security industry. I think that I would be go at making sure that everything is safe and protected. The families will not have a problem with me doing this as long as I can do the same things for them. There is always someone who wants to challenge the five families and being able to protect them from new comers would be my way of honoring their agreement. There would be a lot of traveling involved but I think that as a family we could handle that."

Elizabeth knew that danger was still lurking even with him being out of the business as an enforcer. She knew that what he planned on doing was the best thing for the family and she would never stand in his way or try to fight him on what he really wanted to do.

"I can't wait to tell the boys that we are getting married. I think that we should wait till after your divorce from Sam is final before we set a date or tell anyone else. This will be our secret until then." The two of them fell asleep to the sounds of the rain outside.

The next morning the sun was out and they both got ready for their day. They had a nice long leisurely breakfast and then cleaned the kitchen up. Elizabeth got dressed while Jason checked on his motorcycle. He called Diane to see if there were any problems with the divorce or if Sam was still planning on not signing the papers.

"She said that she would sign the papers if you were to spend six months living with her and Danny. She said that if you don't agree then she would contest the divorce. I told her that you would never agree to that but I have to tell you that she doesn't seem like she wants to budge. She truly believes that you will fall back in love with her if you stayed with her for the six months."

"I think that Sam needs a reality check. I remember how it was between us but I never truly loved her like I love Elizabeth. She is who I want to be with and I guess we are going to court then." Jason asked Diane a few more things than hung up.

"Jason, are you ready to go? I have everything done and about to lock up. We can leave whenever you are ready?" Jason kissed Elizabeth and then helped her on his bike. The two of them took off back to Port Charles. He wished they could stay forever at the cabin but it wasn't in the cards. The boys might love it but it could be lonely after a while.

Elizabeth had her grandmother meet her at Kelly's so they could have lunch with the boys. Jake, Cam and Aiden had just got back from school so they only wanted ice cream but Elizabeth was starved. She had a small breakfast in the cabin but when Jason told her about what Sam demanded her appetite went out the window but now it was back. She got the boys some cones while she ate a sandwich and drank a coke. Her grams had plans for that evening so she just dropped her great grandsons off with their mother.

"How was school today? I hope the three of you had a great day." Cam was about to tell his mother about Emma and Spencer when Sam came into the diner with Danny.

Danny wanted to go over to see his brothers, especially Jake. He couldn't wait to tell him that his dad was moving back with them and Jake was going to move with him. "Mom says that you and our dad are moving in with us at the penthouse. She told his lawyer that she would not sign the papers until he lived with us for six months. She also said that you could move in with us too if you would like. She says that your mom is crazy and she will probably have to be put into Shady Brook or someplace like that." Sam tried to play innocent but Elizabeth was not having it.

"Jake stay here with Cam and Aiden. I need to call your father right now." Jake went back and sat with his brothers. Elizabeth went outside to make a call to Jason.

"Jason, you need to come to Kelly's right now. Sam is having Danny tell our boys that you and Jake are moving in with him and his mother. You need to stop me from saying what I want to say to her. She is hurting our children, all of them and that includes Danny. She is going to have him so messed up that he will need counseling too." Jason was luckily right around the corner and was in Kelly's before Sam even had a chance to order.

"Elizabeth, watch Danny for me for a few minutes. Sam and I need to talk." Elizabeth brought Danny over and ordered him an ice cream too. He sat with his brothers and watched his mother go outside with his father.

"You have no right to tell our son that I am moving back home with you. How could you hurt him like that? You and I are done. I will have Diane make arrangements with Alexis on custody of Danny. We will meet in a public area to drop off and pick up Danny but that is the only relationship that I will ever have with you. I always thought that we could at least be friends but I see that is not going to happen. Think before you say or do something that is even more stupid that you have just done. I will go for full custody if you try something to hurt my family. Danny is my son just like Jake, Aiden and Cam. When you hurt one you hurt all of them." Jason then walked inside and sat next to his beautiful girlfriend and their sons.

Sam came back inside and told Danny to say goodbye and that they were leaving. Danny wanted to go back and say goodbye to his father but Sam wouldn't let him. He cried when he looked back at his family but his mother kept pushing him to go on.

Jason was furious at what Sam had done to Danny. He knew that Danny had to be so confused by what was going on. He also knew that Sam wouldn't let him near Danny until he gave into her demands. Jason knew that he couldn't hurt Sam physically but he could get total custody of Danny and that would hurt her more than anything else but it would also hurt his son. He didn't know what to do next. He just wished there was a sign.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason and Elizabeth took the boys home from Kelly's. The ride back was short but there was a lot of tension in the SUV. Elizabeth knew that Jason was hurting because of what Sam was trying to do to them. She tried to see how Sam felt but the more she thought about it the angrier she got. They all got out of the SUV and headed into the house.

"Okay guys, it is time to do homework at the dining room table. I will take your stuff and put it away and once you are done you can go out back and play. Your dad and I are very proud of you and we will be building a new home at Vista Point. Your father is going to be starting a new career in security work. I guess I have to figure out whether I want to go back to General Hospital or start a new career myself."

Jason went and grabbed a beer from the fridge and went out back to think. Jake saw how upset his father was and went out to check on him. "Dad, I know that Sam hurt you by hurting Danny today. Danny is a great kid and I am glad that he is my brother too. He knows that you love him but his mom has got him all mixed up. He thinks that the only way that you can be in his life is if you leave mom and go be with his mom. She won't let you see us because we remind her of mom. I know that what she is doing is wrong but I think that Danny is too young to see that. I spent a long time watching people when I was over on that island with Helena. She is evil but I think that Sam is worse because she is trying to tear a family apart because she is mad at mom and she is not thinking about anyone else. She is not even thinking about her own son. I think that is wrong. How can she think that hurting us is going to make you go to her?" Jason listened to what his son was saying to him and realized that the sign he needed was the love of his children.

Jason and Jake hung out for a little while longer playing catch until Cam and Aiden were finished with their homework. Cam and Aiden started playing catch with the two of them and Elizabeth knew that everything would work itself out.

Elizabeth made dinner and called her boys in to eat. They ate and the mood was much better than when they first came home. "I have made a decision that I am going to quit work at the hospital. I have been thinking about getting back into my art and going back to school. I want to start an interior design firm. I have all sorts of ideas for our new home and I was going to use it as a springboard for my firm. I just don't know if I should start something like this at my age."

Jason looked at Elizabeth and he smiled. "Remember me, I am older than you and I am starting off in a new career. I am thinking about calling Spinelli and seeing if he would like to help me with it. I know that he and Ellie love Washington but I was hoping that he could talk Ellie into moving back here and that way we can work together again."

Cam saw this opportunity to ask about visiting Emma in California. "Mom, remember when Robin and Patrick were moving to California, you said that we could go visit them sometime during the school year. I was hoping maybe we could on our winter break. I mean it would be a lot nicer weather than here. If you were going to school, you would be starting right after that. You could have a break first and then start on the hard stuff." Elizabeth answered him by throwing a roll at her oldest child. A few minutes later the food was flying in every direction and Elizabeth only had herself to blame.

"Okay, that was pretty childish on my part to have started that but look at the mess we have made of our dining room. I know our next dining room will not have carpet. I guess I will have to think about tile in there. The three of you need to get upstairs and get washed up for bed. If you need help, just yell. Dad is on bath duty while I clean up in here." The boys headed upstairs while Jason helped Elizabeth clean up. Cam had his brothers under control for bath time. He knew that if they were going to go away for winter break that he had to be on his best behavior. There were a few months till then but he had it under control. In the meantime, he and Emma talked to each other every day and when they had a chance they would skype each other. Emma was loving living in California even though she missed Cam, Spencer and even Josslyn.

Jason thought about what his options were and knew that he had to fight with every he had to make sure that he could get to see his son, Danny. Sam was going to make Elizabeth look bad and do everything to make it seem like she broke up their family. Jason knew that even if he and Elizabeth were not together that he would not go back to being with Sam. She had changed and he had too. They didn't fit like they did when they were younger. He felt trapped but he knew if he could get away from being enforcer than he could have the life that he wanted with Elizabeth and their sons. He just didn't want Danny to think that he had abandoned him to be with his other sons.

"Tomorrow I am going to see Diane and start planning on getting on with the divorce. I will not bow down to any threats that Sam or Alexis gives me in the name of love or whatever she wants to call what we had. I love you and I am not sure if I ever loved her. The way she is acting now is like how she acted when she first came to town. I just don't want you hurt and I am not sure if I can get a divorce without Alexis and Sam bringing you into it. I want to protect us and our family. I feel like I have let you down. Just know that no matter what happens I will not go back to her. I am not even sure if I can like her anymore. She has tried to destroy us and if it weren't for her being the mother of my son, she would just disappear."

Elizabeth knew that he could never hurt a woman even someone like Sam. I think the only woman that he could hurt would be Helena and she is someone that no one would ever miss. "I think that you and I should check up on our sons and go to bed too. I can think of ways that will distract you from thinking about what happened today. If I don't then I will have to try again tomorrow." Jason grabbed a hold of Elizabeth and picked her up and put her over his shoulder bringing her upstairs caveman style. She laughed as he went up the stairs. Cam, Aiden and Jake just laughed at the look on their mother's face. She looked at her sons and the three of them ran into their room laughing the whole way.

"Dad, are you putting mom in a time out? I think that she had enough punishment cleaning up her mess and she doesn't deserve a time out for that." Aiden and Cam agreed with their brother and told Jason to put their mom down. Jason looked at the three brothers and then promptly dropped their mom on her butt. They looked at Jason as though he was going to be grounded for a month. Elizabeth just laughed at what he did and then slapped him on his butt.

"Who thinks that both of your parents should be in a time out? Now, think very carefully because what we did was in fun but even fun has consequences. So, do you think that we should have to go straight to bed or do you think we should be able to go downstairs and watch television?" Aiden took the smart route and went straight to his room. He was not getting involved in that at all. Cam thought about it and said nothing too. Jake looked at his parents and just shook his head and went to bed too.

"I think our sons are very smart to let us figure this out ourselves. There was no right answer and we both know that. I think that we should have a few hours to ourselves while they go to sleep. I will go downstairs and double check to make sure everything is turned off and locked up. The first thing I am going to get us a security system here and then we will have one for our new place. I think we should put an offer on it tomorrow. I don't want anyone finding out where we plan on moving too and get it before we do." Elizabeth got ready for bed while Jason locked everything up. Tomorrow was going to be a start of our new life and there was a lot to get going. Elizabeth knew it was time to put her two-week notice at work. She hated leaving her friends but she knew that to many distractions would be going on if she stayed there.

The next morning came quickly for Jason and Elizabeth. They talked thru most of the night about what they planned on doing for the next couple of days. Elizabeth went to start breakfast while Jason woke up his sons. He helped Aiden pick out his clothes for the day. Cam helped Jake pick out something to wear and then they headed downstairs for breakfast.

"I have pancakes and juice for you all. I am making some coffee and then when you go to school, I am going to put my two-week notice in at work. I will go to the campus and figure out what classes to take so I can start my new interior design firm. Dad is going to talk to Diane and find out what to do with his life now that he knows who he is and what he wants to do with it. We also plan on meeting to buy a piece of property to build our new home. Okay, I have your lunches ready in the fridge. Just remember to put them in your backpacks before you leave."

Elizabeth and Jason watched the boys catch their bus and took off on their own journeys. Elizabeth went to see Epiphany while Jason went to see Diane. "Good morning, Ms. Webber. How are we doing today? I have been hearing rumors about you wanting to leave us." Elizabeth looked at her boss and friend. She knew it was not going to be easy to quit but if she wanted a new life she had to end her old one.

"You always know what I am going to say before I say it. I have my resignation letter ready for you. I would like to put my two-week notice in before I change my mind. I am going back to school and starting an interior design company. I have been thinking about this for a while but I am in a place now that I think I will be able to do that. I appreciate everything that you have done for me and I want you to know how much your friendship has meant to me." Elizabeth walked away before she started to cry. She hated doing this but she couldn't work and go to school at the same time. It would be too much with three young boys at home.

Epiphany was glad that Elizabeth walked away because she didn't want Elizabeth to see her cry too. Felix and Sabrina came in and saw both of them in tears and soon the four of them were crying. Felix looked at Sabrina and asked why they were crying. She said that she didn't know but her hormones couldn't take it. Felix knew he had no reason but just seeing everyone cry was enough for him to cry too. Elizabeth saw Felix and Sabrina crying and went over to see what happened. "Hey, why are you crying? Are you alright? Is the baby okay?" Sabrina looked at Elizabeth and started to laugh. Felix saw that even Epiphany was laughing too and so Felix gave up and just walked away.

"Sabrina, I was crying because I put my notice in and I hate leaving but I am starting a new job. I guess Epiphany felt sad about me leaving too. Is that why you and Felix were crying because you saw us crying or is it another reason?" Sabrina looked at Elizabeth and told her it was because she saw them crying and so her hormones took over. Felix was crying because he didn't want to feel left out.

The four of them had lunch together, all knowing that soon that was going to be something they did in the past. It made them all sad but change was a good thing.

Jason went to see Diane about the property he wanted to buy and also about the divorce. "I want you to know that you can dig up whatever you have too on Sam. I had her investigated when she first came to town. I have had some more digging on her since then so that should help with the divorce. I know that she plans on going after Elizabeth and that she will try to make her look like she broke up our family but she didn't. I just pray that Danny doesn't get hurt in all this. The good news is that I am out of the mob. Max's father went to bat for me with the families. I am now a free man when it comes to that. I plan on starting a security company. I also want to buy a piece of property in Vista Point. I think that is all for now." Diane just shook her head. She was good but she knew that she would have to be on her A game if she was going to help Jason get joint custody of Danny. The good thing is that she was that good to be able to do that and then some.

Jason went to meet the realtor to buy the property that he had always wanted to buy. She showed them the property and that it never had been built on before but it was zoned for residential use. The view was outstanding and you could see the city below. He loved this property and knew that Elizabeth loved it as much as he did. He just didn't want to go to war over the property. He needed to buy it under Elizabeth's name so Sam could not try to get it from him in their divorce. Diane had already told him to do that way so it would not be listed as his property.

Your fiancée is a very lucky lady. She will definitely love this lot. The two of them got to talking numbers and soon the lot was in Elizabeth's name. He had done this so he could build a home for his family. He knew that Elizabeth wanted at least one more child. He did too. He wanted a daughter that was as beautiful as her mother.

Elizabeth went home after work. Jason had the boys doing their homework while he started making dinner. Tonight was he was grilling hamburgers and hotdogs. He had the grill going in the back yard. He couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth that he got the property. They had talked about it putting it in her name so she wouldn't be surprised when he showed her the deed. Diane agreed with me about putting this property in your name. Sam can't try to get it from us if it is not in my name. I just hope that things go smoothly but I am afraid that she will try to take everything away from us.

"I want you to know that I am not marrying you for your money. I love you and if we are poor because she takes everything than that will be fine. I just want us to be happy with our children. I put my notice in and I also looked up some classes for me to take in January."

Jason went outside to check on the grill to see if it was ready to put the meat on. He grabbed the plates with the hotdogs and hamburgers. Elizabeth started boiling some corn and making the salad. There was also potato chips to go with everything. Jason was just about finished grilling the meat when Sam stopped in. Elizabeth answered the door to Sam and Alexis. They were there to force Jason into going back to Sam and Danny.

"Alexis, I am sorry but we are about to eat dinner. If you would rather come back another time, I would appreciate it. If it is that important than you can wait outside till we are finished. My family comes first." Elizabeth went to shut the front door when Jason came in with the hotdogs and hamburgers.

"I will go outside and talk to them while you feed our sons. I will be back inside in a few minutes." Elizabeth went back to the dining room and helped her sons get their meals. Jason walked outside shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want from me? I am sorry, Alexis. I know that you are doing this for your daughter but I am not in the right frame of mind to be going through this everyday with her. She needs to leave my family and I alone. The only thing that I want from our divorce is to have joint custody of my son. I will pay child support and I will give her the penthouse and that is all."

"You are going to give me half of everything you have and maybe you will see our son. The only thing that would change my mind is if you come back to me. Nothing else will make me change my mind. I heard about the property you bought today and that will go to me too. I don't care if it is in your name or that slut's name. It is now mine. You will lose in court and I will get everything that is coming to me." Alexis could not believe that Sam had changed so much in such a short time. She didn't even recognize her daughter anymore. She knew that Jason had hurt her but there was no need to be that vindictive. Jason could see that Alexis didn't want to help her daughter take everything from him but she was at a loss. The only thing that she was glad about was that Diane was his lawyer. They were friends and rivals and she knew that she would not let Jason lose everything because her daughter was being a bitch.

"Well, thank you for tonight's lesson Sam. I think I am well versed in all things Sam. I just hope that you will learn what you are really fighting for you didn't have to and that I was willing to take care of you and Danny. I can promise you that you will not win or get all things that you expect to get from me and that if you choose to fight than I will too." Jason then walked into his house slamming the door behind him.

Another night of wanting to throttle the mother of his child. He knew that she didn't have a leg to stand on but he also knew that she expected to get it all. She just didn't realize exactly who this Jason was and she was about to find that out. He looked at his three sons and their mother and relaxed. He knew that everything would work out the way it should and that the sooner the divorce was over the better.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of weeks' things were going smoothly at the Morgan household. Elizabeth had signed up for her interior design classes for January. There were a couple of months until then so she knew that she had plenty of time to get ready for them. Jason talked to Spinelli and he loved the idea of becoming his partner in their new security firm. Ellie was able to do her research back at General Hospital so everyone was happy.

The boys loved school but Jake was starting to have a couple of problems concentrating in class. It was not because the work was too hard but just the opposite. When he lived on the island with Helena he loved learning. His "adopted" mother taught him a lot which was now causing problems in his school life. He was well ahead of his peers and just couldn't get used to be around so many students. The other problem was everyone finding out that he was believed to be dead for the past four years and the kids were not exactly nice to him about it.

Elizabeth had been called to the school many times in the past few months but today it was different. One of the students in the class bullied Jake and Jake fought back. The things that Jake had learned on the island to protect himself caused Jake to hurt the other student pretty bad. Jake's teacher saw it coming and didn't stop it in time. "I am sorry Ms. Webber. I didn't realize that things had escalated so quickly. John was the one that started it but Jake too it too far. John is on his way to the hospital. He will have a concussion but it could have been a lot worse. I am not sure what to do with Jake. He is a very bright student but he is way ahead of his peers. I was thinking maybe putting him in a private school or home-schooling him. I think the reason that it was so bad is because Jake is not used to being around a lot of students at once. John's parents are going to be upset but like I said, this was not Jake's fault. He was trying to defend himself against a bully and took it too far." Elizabeth looked at Jake and saw his black eye. She looked at Jake's teacher and knew that she had to do something with him and possibly Aiden too.

"I am sorry mom that you had to come get me. He made me so angry. I didn't realize that I punched him so hard. The other kids in class, cheered me on. John is nothing but a big bully. He is like six inches taller than me and twenty pounds heavier. He has been bullying me and the other students since school began. I just couldn't take it anymore. I am sorry about hurting him." Elizabeth realized that Jake was not at fault but he was going to need therapy.

The two of them went to the docks and watched the boats go in and out of the harbor. They fed the pigeons and had lunch at Kelly's. "I am going to bring you to see someone that can help you with your anger problems. I also think that we should home-school you and Aiden. I think that Cam will be fine at his private school but unless you want to go to same school as Cam, I could be your teacher. Once January comes, we will have to just change times that we do our schooling, but we will do it. You and your brothers come first. I know that you didn't mean to hurt this boy and that your father and I will take care of it."

Jake knew that he did have an anger problem but also knew the reason that he was able to fight the bully was because of what he learned on the island. He had to learn to protect himself when the other kids were around. He didn't fit in well with the children that lived on the island. They were the children of the servants there and he felt left out. He didn't know their language very well and he missed his family. The children were mean to him so he learned to fight them.

Elizabeth told Jason what happened and he met them at home. Elizabeth then called Kevin Collins to make an appointment. He told her about a new child psychologist that could help Jake better than he could. He said that she was the best in the area and that she had helped some children that came out of cults and also had been kidnapped. Jake would be a great fit due to him having lost four years due to Helena. He had believed his family had abandoned him to her and he just found out that he was loved and missed. It could do a lot to someone's psyche. Elizabeth knew that Kevin would not steer her wrong and she was happy that he was looking out for Jake like that.

"I just finished talking to Dr. Collins and there is a new psychologist that would be a better fit for you. Her name is Dr. Fields. She is the best for children especially someone who has been through what you have been through Jake. She has an opening tomorrow morning so we will meet her then." Elizabeth finished baking bread and cookies while Jason and Jake played in the backyard.

Cam and Aiden came home soon after and she could tell that Aiden was upset with what happened at school. "Mom, can I stay home and home-school with Jake. The kids are making up all these stupid stories about Jake and I don't want to hear about it anymore. I know that he was held against his will but the things that they are saying that happened to him over there just making me sick." Cam hugged his little brother but Elizabeth could tell that Cam had been hearing things himself too.

She also knew that they would grow up one day and leave her. There were going to be many things going on in the upcoming year so knowing that her boys were happy would make things easier.

Jason came inside with Jake. Cam and Aiden told their brother that they were also going to homeschool with him. Jake was happy to hear that his brothers were staying by his side. "I am sorry for putting you both in such a bad spot. I tried to stay away from John but he kept taunting me and I couldn't take it. He hit me first and I saw black. It is not an excuse but it is what happened."

"I think that what you did was right. I know that he is a bully because he has done this to my friends' younger brothers and sisters. I stood up for what is right and he could have picked on Aiden." Jake then looked at his younger brother and realized that he was very lucky to have such great brothers.

"I think that maybe we should have some family therapy when Jake starts going tomorrow. It might help us all out. Aiden, I was planning on taking you out of that school if you wanted too and Cam you can home-school too. I know it is hard without Emma there and there are a lot of things that you can do while you home school." She loved her sons and knew that it would be easier on her if they all stayed with her and she could keep them safe from the people who would want to hurt them.

Jason knew that it could hurt them in the long run if they didn't face up to the talk but going to see the therapist might help them all in ways they didn't even know bothered them.

"Okay, do we want mom to cook tonight or do we want Kelly's for supper. I know your mom baked today but I don't see anything in the oven yet. I could order the food now and have it delivered here and we could have some of mom's bread to go with it." The boys all yelled together, "YES". Elizabeth pretended to be crushed but she knew that she would never turn down Kelly's. The next day was going to be a busy and hectic one because she knew the principal and Jake's teacher would be more than helpful for both Jake and Aiden to be home-schooled but since Cam had been going to private school, they might not be so happy with them losing the money that they received from Elizabeth.

Jason called the order in and they said it would be delivered in the next hour. Jason just prayed that they could have one drama free night without Sam but he knew it was just a matter of when and not if she would show up.

The food was delivered earlier than expected and they were sitting down enjoying their meal when the doorbell rang. Jason told the boys to be quiet and he went to look out of the window to see who was there. It was Sam with Danny. He knew he had to answer the door then. He answered the door and Danny ran into to see his father. "Daddy, I got great news. Mom said that we are moving to Vista Point. We are having a house being built up there. I know that you love it up there. Mom says that is where you used to go on your motorcycle all the time with her. She said that you had promised one day that you would build her a castle that we could all live in." Sam looked at Jason to see if he would say something about it or let it go.

"Danny, I think that is great. I have some property up there myself that I am building a beautiful house for Elizabeth and our sons, which includes you when you come over. I think your mom maybe thought it was for her but it wasn't unless she bought her own property there." Danny looked confused and Sam knew that she was going to have to back pedal a bit.

"Danny, I guess I was wrong about that. Well I guess then we will have to stay here in the city. I know that you love it up there too, like I do. I was hoping your father would change his mind and come back home to us where he belongs. We have to get going. I am selling the penthouse and hoping to find a nice home for our son and I to live in. I just hope I get a good price on it." Sam then turns around and looks at Elizabeth and her sons. She gives Elizabeth a look that tells her that she is far from finished. Elizabeth glares right back at her and goes back to her dinner. Jason hugs his son and watches him leave.

The rest of the evening was uneventful and soon every was ready for sleep. Jake looked at his dad and could tell that he was sad about Danny. "I know that you miss him. He is a great kid and you should be very proud of him. I just hope that he won't need therapy like I do. Sam is messing with his mind like Helena did to me. Sam might think that she is just hurting you and mom but she is hurting Danny more than she could ever know. Helena told me that you both didn't want me and that she took me so that I could be loved again. I knew deep down that she was lying but it hurt for a long time. It might seem messed up but I am glad that today happened." Jason realized that Jake was more like him than he realized. Jake reminded Jason of how he was when he first came out of his coma. He had all this anger in him and no place to put it.

The next morning Jason was going to the schools to talk the principal and Jake's teacher to find out what they had to do to home-school their children. Elizabeth was taking Jake for his therapy appointment and Grams was coming over to take care of her grandsons. Elizabeth was very nervous about Jake's appointment but knew it was for the best.

Dr. Fields was a great doctor for the children to see and talk too. She was very petite and beautiful. She had the look of someone who had been there and would understand what the child was going through. Jake looked at the young doctor and immediately relaxed. You could see it in his eyes that she was putting him at ease right away. "Hi Jake. I am your therapist, Dr. Fields. I know that we will become great friends. Say goodbye to your mom and we will go have a little chat."

Jake sat down and looked all around the office. He knew that he was going to get the help he needed. "Jake, tell me about yourself. Do you have any brothers or sisters? Do you have any pets?"

"I have an older brother, Cameron and a younger brother named Aiden with my mom. I have another younger brother, Danny with my dad. It's complicated but I know that my parents will figure things out."

"Do you remember when you were taken to the island? I know this must seem scary but I think that telling me how you felt might help you."

"When I was four, I was hit by a car. I was kidnapped by a mean old woman and brought to an island in Greece. My adopted father found me this past summer and brought me home. The lady took me because she wanted to hurt my mom and my adopted dad. My family believed that I had died all those years ago and my adopted dad found out about me being alive and brought me home with his parents. If I had heard someone say that, I would never believe it. The kids in school make fun of me because I am so smart and they say I should have stayed on that island. Well, only a few kids say that. The others are scared to say something to help me because they are afraid of getting picked on too. Yesterday, I had too much and hit one of them. He hit his head and had to go to the hospital. Mom is taking my brothers and me out of school to start fresh. She is going to home-school us. I had that on the island and really liked it."

"Well that is something. I am going to tell you something about myself that will help you in the future. I grew up in commune or cult. Everyone who lived there except for a few people including myself died. My parents met and fell in love in this commune. The person in charge was supposed to be a great leader but he was evil. He wanted all the power and he didn't care who got hurt. When the police were about to arrest him and other members, he asked everyone to take a pledge and kill themselves. My father believed in him but my mother was scared of him. He had sexually assaulted a lot of the women and she was one of them. She never truly knew if the leader was my real father or the father I grew up to know and love. I was only six when this happened. My mom and a few others tried to escape with some of us children. We made it out of the compound and we were crossing a field when my mother realized that she left her important papers back in the compound. She believed that if she didn't have them that they would be in trouble. She went back and I never saw her again. I was lucky that one of my friend's mother was there and she took me in as her own. We moved far away and began our new lives. I always wondered if my mother ever got out but I think if she did that she would try to find me. I still have nightmares about living there and leaving my parents behind. It has been over twenty years but sometimes it feels like yesterday. You are going to have these same things happen to you if they aren't all ready. I hope that you feel safe enough with me to tell me any of those bad memories." The two of them talked a little longer and then she let him pick out a treat and leave. Jake felt a little better after talking to his doctor.

"Jake, are you ready to go home or do you want to see Felix, Sabrina and Epiphany?" He took his mother's hand and led them to the nurses' station. She loved how he could read her mind. Felix and Sabrina were happy to see the two of them. Epiphany was at lunch and Felix loved that he was going to have one on her. He just wouldn't tell her or he knew there would be trouble.

Elizabeth called Jason and found out that there were different forms that they had to fill out to homeschool. He got all the applications and found out that there were a lot of different websites to search through to find the perfect homeschool. There were many on-line communities to look through and just about as many personalities to go through too. Elizabeth found one that suited all three boys. There were a lot of places for them to go see and learn. The curriculum was based on what their children knew and that was how they were assessed. The different tests were to see where they fit in best. Jason had bought his sons the best laptops he could find. Spinelli had moved back to Port Charles to start the new security company with Jason. He checked out all of their laptops to be sure that they were the best and the safest.

Jake showed his brothers all the things he had learned by living on the island. Spinelli was very impressed with Jake's skills. He knew that Jake was going to be better than him one day because he started at a much younger age.

When Cam and Aiden took their placement tests, they found they were right where they needed to be or a little higher. Jake took the test and found that he was at least three years ahead of the grade he was in now. It explained why he was so bored and restless in school. It was funny because Cam and Jake were about on the same level of classwork. Cam was not too happy to see that Jake was as smart as him. eHe

Cam knew he was going to have to work extra hard to keep up with his younger brother.

Spinelli and Jason went to buy the books that the boys needed. Spinelli thought it might be good for him to get some books to help Georgie out. She was still a toddler but he knew that now was the time to get them to learn. "Spinelli, I need your help finding us a good office to move into? See if you can find one that is just on the outskirts of town. I don't really want to be boxed in with a lot of other buildings around us."

"Right on that Stone Cold. I will find us a great place. Thank you for getting Ellie and I that cute little house that we moved into. I know that Georgie will love living there just like Emma did before her. I think that Maxie likes the fact that we moved into her cousin's house." Jason knew that having them live at Robin and Patrick's place would be a great place for them to start out.

Jason brought the books inside for his sons and gave Elizabeth the paperwork that she needed to fill out. The boys had taken the assessment tests and they were sent to the assessors that needed them. The boys would be starting their classes whenever they were ready.

"I think that we should have a few days to get ready and start school fresh on Monday. The classes are going to be on our schedule but I want to be sure that we set time every day for schoolwork. We will be able to take weekends off unless a big project is due. I may be your mom but no sliding." Cam and Jake were ready to take it on but Aiden was not so sure.

The next few days the boys got settled in and they took a look at their books before their classes started on Monday. Spinelli had found a nice office building on the outskirts of town for Jason and himself to start their new partnership. Elizabeth and Ellie checked it out and both approved of it. There was a lot of work to be done before they could officially start on their business. Spinelli found out where they needed to go to pick up their permits so they could start their business officially.

Monday came and the boys were ready for their new classes. Their teachers were on-line to hand them out their assignments. Aiden was not happy when he saw how much work he needed to have done by Friday. Cam and Jake were looking forward to it. This was the first time in a long time that Jake was excited about school. Aiden was in kindergarten and was used to just really playing and nothing else. The new teacher wanted him to learn his letters and numbers. She also wanted him to enjoy learning new things. Aiden just wanted to play. Elizabeth saw that maybe she needed to pay a little more attention to her youngest son. He was starting to act out because of everyone being worried about Jake and Jason.

"Aiden, I think that you will be fine. You and I will have some time just the two of us while Jake and Cam try to outdo each other. I know you love to play but school work will come first and then playtime. Soon, I will be studying too with the three of you. Let's take a look at your book and see where we can start." Jake and Cam went into the living room to begin their studies. They both had the same classes but they were doing them on different days. That way the testing would also be on different days. They would be each other's study partners but the testing was on their own.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, I have received some great feedback from your teachers. You all deserve a reward for your hard work. This month is going to be hectic because your father just opened up his new office with Spinelli. He has given me some great suggestions for a field trip. His suggestion is that we go to Buffalo and watch a football game. He loves baseball but the season is over and soon Thanksgiving and Christmas will be here. While we go catch a game, we can check out some of the historic sites in Buffalo and do a history project on it. I think that could go along with what you are studying in American History. The other thing we could do is go to NYC for Thanksgiving and watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade in person. It is always fun to watch on television but being there would be really cool. We could book a hotel room with a balcony and watch the balloons fly right by us. Which one do you want to do?"

Aiden picked the parade. Jake and Cam thought about it too and also picked the parade. They knew that there was plenty of museums and they could see the Statue of Liberty and have a great time with it. "Okay, we are going to NYC for our Thanksgiving break. We are lucky because there is so much to do there and we can do it as a family."

Elizabeth checked out all of the internet websites for the best hotel for her family. She wanted to see the parade since she was a young child and now she could have her dreams come true with her men. There was just one thing that would make it even better and that was to have Danny come with them. Sam had realized that she was not going to win with her scheming. She didn't have anyone on her side. Spinelli knew that she was good deep down but the way she wanted things was wrong so even he didn't speak up for her. Her mother told her that Jason had Danny best interest at heart and that she was only hurting her son by making Danny choose between his father and herself.

"Sam, I want to ask you if you would let Danny go with my family to New York City for Thanksgiving? It would mean a lot to Jason and our sons that their little brother gets to go with them. We can even get you a room in the same hotel and that way you can spend some time with him and Jason can too. I think that we both know that our children come first and it will be showing Jason that you really do care about Danny." At first Sam was hurt and angry that Elizabeth would ask to bring Danny with them to New York. Then she thought about it and realized that she needed to show everyone, especially herself that she could do the right thing for her son and put him ahead of herself.

"I think that I may regret this but yes, you can take Danny to New York City for Thanksgiving. I would love to go too. There is so much to see there and I know that Danny will have a great time with his father and also with me. Just tell me when we need to be ready and we will meet you at Kelly's that morning." Elizabeth was very happy that Sam had agreed to going. She knew that the unexpected could happen but she knew that Jason would be happy that all of his boys were with them.

The next few weeks flew by and soon it was Thanksgiving week. She had talked to Sam a couple of times to make sure that everything was okay. She also had talked to Patrick and Robin about them going to California the day after Christmas so Cameron could spend some time with Emma.

Jason was excited about going to New York with his beautiful girlfriend and their sons. He didn't realize that Elizabeth had asked Sam if she and Danny could go with them and Sam said yes. "Is the plane ready to go? I have some things I need to pick up from Kelly's before we go. I just need for Milo to take me there and then we will meet you and our boys at the airstrip." Jason looked at Elizabeth a little funny but didn't think anything of it.

Milo took Elizabeth to Kelly's to pick up some breakfast items and two very special people. When Elizabeth walked out of Kelly's, Sam and Danny were with her. Milo smiled because he knew about her surprise to Jason. "We are ready, when you are Milo. I think that having Danny and Sam with us will be a great surprise to Jason." Milo nodded his head and they headed off to the airstrip.

Jason had the boys already to go. He watched Elizabeth get out of the Tahoe and then Sam and Danny. He was so shocked that he almost cried. "I take that you liked my surprise. Sam is going to be staying in the penthouse across from us in the hotel. She and Danny are going to be with us while we watch the parade and have dinner. I thought that it would be good for them to come with us so Danny feels a bit more comfortable being around all of us. I hope you don't mind."

Jason grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her senseless. She could feel his approval of her surprise in many ways. Sam looked the other way and then the five of them got into the plane. The plane took off and headed to NYC. There were two limos awaiting them to go to the hotel. Everything was paid for and the bellmen were waiting for them as they came into the lobby.

Jason tipped the bellmen after they brought their belongings to their rooms. The guards had their own rooms inside the penthouses. Elizabeth got a very good deal on the prices and she was well rewarded when the boys saw where they were sleeping. "Mom, you are the best. I am so happy that Sam and Danny got to come with us. Danny, want to come our rooms." The four boys ran up the stairs to their bedrooms. Sam thanked Jason and Elizabeth and headed to her penthouse. She had a guard with her at all times like Elizabeth did.

"I want to thank you for asking me about this trip. I know that Danny is going to have a great time with his father and brothers. I also want to thank you for taking great care of my son and asking me to go too. I know that it is not easy for you and I have behaved so badly. I guess I didn't realize how bad until even Spinelli told me that I was turning into a bitch. He is my best friend and conscience so I can see how I was acting was childish but even more so I was hurting Danny. I love my son and he was the one that got hurt and confused the most out of this mess." Elizabeth gave Sam a hug and watched her go into her penthouse.

"Okay, now I want to thank you for what you have done. You are an amazing woman and I can't wait till the divorce from Sam is final so I can marry you. You always do something unexpected that makes me love you even more. Asking Danny to come with us, I know must have been hard but also inviting his mother. Well, what can I say. Thank you for being the most wonderful woman in the world." Elizabeth blushed when he said all those kind wonderful things to her. She would do anything to make him happy and seeing him with all of his sons made him happy so that made her happy. She felt bad for Sam because she understood how it felt when everyone thought he had died and now that he was back with them, she would have been inconsolable if she was the one left in the cold and not Sam.

The boys were having a great time. Elizabeth knew that there was only so much time to do all the things they wanted to do and see. Tomorrow must of the places that wanted to see were closed and they wanted to watch the parade. Cameron had brought his camera because he knew that he was going to be taking a lot of pictures to show Emma. She was his best friend and since she moved away it was hard for him to find someone to close too like they were. Jake also had a camera but he loved the shots that no one noticed or cared about. He loved taking pictures of historical things and knew one day that his pictures were going to be put up in some historical museum. Aiden and Danny just wanted to have fun. Elizabeth never tired of watching the two of them play together.

Max and Milo went into the city to break back lunch. Sonny had told them the best places to go for what they would want to eat. Sonny also gave some great suggestions for Elizabeth and Jason's lunches. When Milo came in with his bag of food it was truly amazing. The smell of great Italian food wavered all through the penthouse. Max got Sam and brought her next door so she could eat too. They all sat down and had a great lunch together.

The youngest brothers were ready for a nap because Jake and Cam had worn them out. Elizabeth thought it was time for her and Sam to start some secret Christmas shopping. Sam knew what Danny wanted for Christmas and knew she could find it close by. Elizabeth had three boys to choose for so she asked Milo for some help. Jason looked at them, and realized that if they were ever going to truly get along then they would have to find something that they have in common. Their young sons were it. Other than the obvious, the two women were completely different.

They went down a couple of blocks and saw a few gift stores but nothing really struck them. Then they saw one of the newer sport stores. It had everything a boy no matter what age would want. They found somethings that personal to each boy but the most fun was buying things for them to share. Jason wanted to make sure that his sons all four of them had a great Christmas so he gave both Sam and Elizabeth credit cards to have fun with. There were no limits when it came to his money but Elizabeth didn't want to go too crazy and neither did Sam. That was one thing they had in common. This was all about those four young boys and for them to have a great Christmas. There was a moment of clarity that came to both women that one that both loved their children and two they both wanted what was best for them. Sam realized that she was not the one for either Patrick or Jason. There would be someone just for her but she would have to find him probably somewhere else. Port Charles had too many memories that included Jason in them. She loved New York City and realized that she would be happier here. She also decided that she could learn to appreciate what Elizabeth could do for her son and make him happy.

"I was thinking about after Christmas, I would love to move and bring Danny here to New York. I know between my mother and Diane they could work out all the kinks in our custody case. He can go and stay with you all in the summer, and we can switch off on holidays. Jason can come see him anytime or have him flown up to you. I want this to work out. I am tired of fighting and I have hurt Danny enough and I need to grow up. I just want you to know that even though, we will never be the best of friends, I can appreciate your position in Jason's life and my son's life." Elizabeth looked at Sam and wondered if she was being punked. She knew that would make Jason very happy that there would be no fighting but that he was miss seeing Danny.

"Sam, if you do this then you will need help finding a place that is safe for both you and Danny. Jason will want to help you there. No matter what you might think of him right now, he will always care about your well-being and also loves his son." When all the shopping was done, Milo took the packages and had them shipped to each appropriate house. Then the three of them went back to the hotel.

Sam came in to check on Danny who was just waking up from his nap. Aiden had been up for a while and was playing with his older brothers. Danny saw his mother and ran over to her and gave her a big kiss. "Thanks, mommy. I am having so much fun with my brothers and daddy. We are going to watch movies tonight after dinner. Can I stay over and watch them too?"

"I think that can be arranged. Do you mind playing with your brothers. I need to have a talk with Daddy." Danny gave his mother a hug and ran after Aiden. Sam grabbed herself a beer and sat down to talk to Jason about joint custody.

"I have been thinking about what a bitch I have been for the past few months. I don't like who I have become and I have decided the best way is to start over fresh. I forgot how much energy there is in this city. Today was the first time in a long time that I actually felt good about myself. Elizabeth and I have been talking about our love for our sons and that you are a very important part of that. I want you to know that moving here is not a way to get back at you but a way for me to start fresh and hopefully become a better mother and person. I want to start a new investigative business like I had with Spinelli. I know he is your partner and I would never take him away from you but I might need his help from time to time. I could buy a brownstone and have my office on the bottom floor and our living spaces over it. It is either that or I guess I would live in a townhouse that is guarded and have to lease space somewhere close to where I live. I don't know but Elizabeth thinks that you could help me find a great place. I also know that between having your son and being Julian's daughter that I have a price on my head and also on Danny's head." Jason was in a state of shock. He couldn't understand if he was dreaming this or if it was real.

"I would love to help you find a place that would be safe for both you and Danny. You are right about the guards being around you and Danny. I hope that you will let Elizabeth and me see Danny when you move down here. I think that Brooklyn would be a great place to raise our son but I don't want to miss out on anything." Elizabeth looked at Sam and then Jason.

"I am going to check on our boys so the two of you can talk and get things settled. Jason, listen to what Sam says and you might like what she has to say. I can say for myself that I was pleasantly surprised. I love you." Elizabeth bent down and gave Jason a quick peck on his cheek before walking away.

"Okay for the record, I understand why you don't trust me. I never thought it would work out this way between the two of us. I want shared custody of Danny. If there is anything important coming up in his life, you will be the first to know. He can call you whenever he wants and he can skype you too. I know that I will be needing to do that to appease my parents when I move. We can alternate holidays and you can have him during the summer. Also, if there are any breaks during school, you can come here or he can go up to Port Charles. New York is not that far from Port Charles. I just want to get away from all the bad memories and I want and deserve to be able to do that. Danny deserves to be part of both of our lives and I am willing to share him with you and your family." Jason looked at Sam and realized that she was more like the Sam he loved and remembered. He gave Sam a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He then whispered into her ear. "Thanks!"

Everyone gathered to eat dinner together. It was catered from the kitchen downstairs and tomorrow's dinner was also being catered from the restaurant downstairs. The balcony was perfect for them to watch the parade. There were plenty of places to sit and they had plenty of blankets to wrap up in if it got too cold. Sam and Elizabeth knew that if they wanted their sons to go to bed a decent time to wake up for their big day watching the floats that the movie needed to start shortly. Sam was also spending the night there so if Danny fell asleep, they didn't have to wake to bring him across the hall. There were enough places to sleep that it wouldn't be a problem.

They decided that it was a Pixar kind of night and soon the marathon began. Sam and Elizabeth were the first to fall asleep and by the end of the second movie, all the boys were down for the count too. The next morning, they woke up to see the first few flurries of an incoming snow storm. The storm was not supposed to hit to later that afternoon or even night time. It was pretty to watch it but they hoped that the winds did not pick up so all the floats would be allowed to fly. If the winds picked up too much, then they would have to cancel the floats but the rest of the period would go on.

Elizabeth and Milo went down to the bakery around the corner to see that it was packed with families doing the same thing that they were doing. Milo suggested that they call the number of one of Sonny's favorite bakeries and see if they could deliver them something special. Milo called and talked to the owner who was a great friend of Sonny's when they were both in high school. Sonny still had his friend Carlo send him care packages so he wouldn't miss home so much. "Hi Carlo! It's Milo, Sonny's friend. I am here with Sonny's friend Elizabeth and she wanted to get some great breakfast food for her family and I told her that you are the best. We are staying right in the middle of the parade and can't get to Bensonhurst. Is there a way that you can make a special delivery in about two hours to the Plaza Hotel? I also need a box of your famous cannoli to be sent to Sonny. Thanks, Carlo. You are the best." The two of them turned around and went back into the hotel. Two hours later the parade started and the delivery was made to Jason's penthouse.

"Milo, did you call Carlo? I hoped you sent something to Sonny or we will never hear the end of it." Jason laughed because he knew that Milo did. He loved guarding Jason and his family but his old boss would not be too happy with him if he didn't do at least that.

Sam and Elizabeth sat and watched the parade with their sons. They were having as much fun watching the reactions to their boys as they were to the parade itself. They ate cannoli and drank hot chocolate while watching the parade. Sam couldn't remember a more fun time for her or her son. "Thanks for asking Danny and I to go with you to New York. I never thought that we could have so much fun but we have and you have been a very gracious host. I hope that someday I can return the favor." The two girls toasted each other with their hot chocolates. Jason saw them and took pictures of them and tweeted them on his Twitter page. Milo laughed when he saw what Jason did. He didn't even realize that Jason knew what Twitter was never mind did it.

When the parade was over Sam took Danny back across the hall to give him a nice warm bath. She got him some nice warm clothes and brought him back over to see his dad. "Jason, do you mind watching Danny for a few minutes while I go take a shower?" Jason nodded his head yes and Sam went back to take her shower. Elizabeth helped Aiden take his bath while Jake and Cam went into their bathrooms and took showers too. When Elizabeth finished with Aiden, she was soaked from head to toe. It almost looks like she fell inside the bathtub with him. She got him dried off and put some warm toasty pajamas on him. They were in for the day after the parade. The snow had started to get heavier and everything was either closed or closing up anyway.

"You two can get a shower and I will keep an eye on these young men. I think that a shower is just what you need to warm up. I know it helped me."

Elizabeth and Jason went upstairs and took full advantage of having the guys and Sam to watch their sons. "I am so happy that I asked her to come with us. I was just going to ask about Danny but I knew that it would be good for her to see the two of us together working as a team. It's funny because it seemed that you were going with the flow and Sam and I acted more like a team. I can't wait to get my hands on their hot sexy body of yours. Let us see what my magic fingers can do to your back, shoulders and butt. When she had finished rubbing the bath soap all over him, he did the same for her. He helped rinse her off and then he took her into his strong arms and pushed her up against the side of the shower. He held her hands above her head and took his time teasing her body from her lips to her sweet juicy vagina. His mouth, lips and a little bit of his teeth marked his path up and down her body. He made her beg for more. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She jumped up onto his hard aching penis and grabbed ahold of him. She had him all twisted up with her love and loving. She felt him get tense right before he came. He could also feel her tighten and so he knew that she was about to come just about the same time as he did. When they came, they came hard. She knew in the back of her mind that she just got pregnant with their daughter. Only time would tell if she was right.

They got out of the shower and joined their family downstairs. Dinner was being brought in as they sat down. They all prayed that the following year, things were going to be even better for them. They wanted their parents to get married and they wanted another brother or sister.


	7. Chapter 7

The meal was delicious and everyone had their favorites. There was so much happiness and joy at their table that they all felt very lucky and blessed to know each other. Everyone took their turn saying what they were thankful for and everyone agreed that this was the best Thanksgiving ever.

"Okay, I will start by saying that I am very blessed to have everyone here with us. We are all family whether by blood or love. It doesn't matter because we all seem to fit. Thank you Sam for allowing Danny and you to come with us to New York. I know it was not an easy decision but I am grateful that you did it. I am grateful for my wonderful sons and how proud I am of them. They are the best and that includes you too Danny. You are a very special part of our family. Milo and Max are the best guards and friends that we could ever ask for. Your father is very special to us too. I know he is here in spirit even though he is home in Italy. I am most thankful for Jason. He has my heart and I am very happy that he was come back to us. When we go to California, I am going to have to thank Robin again for bringing you back from the dead. I knew when you woke up even though you didn't remember who you were, my heart remembered you before my brain did. I knew there was something special about you and that we connected somehow. Okay, I am also grateful for our meal, so let's eat."

The meal was far from being quiet but there was no better dinner anywhere in the city. After they ate that big dinner, Sam and Danny went across the hall to take a nap. The boys were also taking a nap so Elizabeth and Jason decided it was time for their nap too.

When they woke up, it was dark outside and very peaceful. The boys tried to figure out where they wanted to go and what they wanted to see for the next two days. They were going back home on Sunday but knew that Friday and Saturday were supposed to be learning days. There were plenty of museums to see but what the boys wanted was more history than art. One of the places they wanted to go was to World Trade Center. There is a memorial for the people who were killed on 9/11. They wanted to go see that museum and take a tour of the Statute of Liberty and see the top of the Empire State Building. They also heard about the Observation Deck at the Rockefeller Center. They were taking photos of the places they were going and putting it into a Power Point for their class room work. Jake was great about power points even more so than Cameron was at it. Cameron loved to photograph everything so the two made a great pair. The only problem was who was going to do the writing. They both thought the other one was better because they both hated that part of schoolwork.

Elizabeth and Jason heard their boys and headed downstairs to see what they were up too. Aiden was watching the two brothers argue over who was the better writer. It was like watching a ping pong match. Elizabeth brought Aiden over to the balcony and they could see all the snow that had accumulated since early that morning. It was a beautiful sight but hopefully in the morning the roads would be clear so they could do some sightseeing. Jason had gotten them signed up for several tours on both Friday and Saturday. They were going to see the Empire State Building for both the day and night. The same for the Observation Deck at Rockefeller Center. He heard that they were both great but he wanted to see for himself.

Sam and Danny came over for a few hours and they talked about what Sam had planned to do and if he could help her get settled in when she moved. They needed to find two guards that she and Danny both liked and trusted. He didn't want to get too involved in it because he knew that Julian would want to have a say too being her father and Danny's grandfather. There is only really a month for me to find a place but I think that Brooklyn would be the best of both worlds. She could start her own office and also be close enough to the city that she could take Danny whenever they wanted too.

"I think that you are right about Brooklyn. I would love to help you find a place and get settled in. Even though we are getting divorced, I want you to know that you still mean a lot to me and so does Danny. We are going to be a part of each other's lives because of our son. I also want you to know that if Danny needs anything, do not hesitate to ask me for help. I want to make everything amicable because that is what is best for our son." Sam looked up at Jason with tears in her eyes. She knew that she wanted more from him but that was not going to happen. She was just going to have to live without him and hope that she can find someone else to love.

"Danny, why don't you and Aiden pick out a movie to watch or find us a fun place to see before we leave. I know where the older boys want to go but I also want to find a place that you and Aiden would like to go see." Danny went over to Aiden to see what their older brothers were doing.

"I was about to order dessert. I think that we should get some pumpkin pie, apple pie and chocolate cream pie up here with some hot chocolate and plenty of whipped cream. Does anyone else want to join me or do you think that I should eat it all myself?" The boys ran to Elizabeth and jumped all over her. Even Danny got into the fun. Of course, Jason had to come save his soon-to-be wife. Max made the call downstairs before Elizabeth could get up to do it.

A little while later, there was a knock. Room service brought up their desserts and Max gave the waiter a great tip. The stomachs were soon filled from the pie and hot chocolate. Elizabeth was enjoying herself more than she thought she ever could. A year ago, so many things were different except the fact that Jason was alive and no one except Helena knew who he was. This was even before Nicholas found out. He was Jake then and Elizabeth loved him then and loved even more so now because they were one big family.

Everyone said their good nights and went to bed. The next morning, the sun was out and the roads had been plowed. Shopping was out of the question since it was the day after Thanksgiving and Black Friday. The deals were to be had but of course the smart ones knew to just shop on-line. The boys wanted to go to a couple of museums, including the one for the World Trade Center and the American Museum of Natural History. Spinelli had shown Jason how to get passes for these attractions so they did not need to wait in long lines.

Sam had Danny, Elizabeth had Aiden and Jason had his two older sons. The seven of them made a great day and night of it seeing the different sights. Sam had Spinelli check out some properties for her and he found her the perfect space for her new life. He gave Sam the directions to her new home in Brooklyn. Jason wanted to go with Max and Milo to check it out. He wanted to make sure that it was safe for Sam and their son. Elizabeth offered to watch Danny and Sam thanked her for it.

It took a couple of hours but Jason really loved the home that Spinelli had found. It was in a quiet neighborhood and there were a lot of things that Sam could do with Danny. She could have her office in the same building that she and Danny were moving into. The only problem was finding someone she could trust to keep her and Danny safe. Jason found the realtor and paid for the building. He was going to have his security contractors come down to check out the building in a few weeks. Hopefully by then, there would be some security for Sam and Danny and they could become acquainted with it before Sam moved there after Christmas.

Saturday afternoon the places the boys had wanted to go but didn't make on Friday, they were going that afternoon. Elizabeth was going to do some shopping and take in the city with Sam. Jason and Max had the four boys. Milo was going with the girls. Milo was not that happy but he knew that Jason didn't have much time to spend with his four boys alone so he knew that Elizabeth and Sam were letting him bond. The sales were still going on but the stores were not as crazy as the day before. Elizabeth finally was able to just relax. Once they got their fill of shopping, they went to the spa that was in their hotel. The massage was fabulous and that was when Sam saw someone that was going to change her whole future.

There are times in your life when you meet someone for the first time that you feel like you have known them all of your life. Sam saw that man and he was the one giving Elizabeth her massage. "Tony, I don't know how you do it but you are the best. I think Sam is looking over here wishing that you were her masseuse too." Tony laughed but he looked at Sam with a little more interest than Sam could have known. He knew that she was going to be his wife. He just had that feeling.

"So, Sam how long are you in town? I would like to get to know you a little more."

Sam just laughed because she was thinking the same thing but she knew that she would never see him again.

"I am leaving tomorrow to go back to Port Charles but I have bought a piece of property in Brooklyn and I am moving there permanently after Christmas. Maybe we could bump into each other later on." Tony looked at her and nodded. Sam and Elizabeth soon left afterwards.

"The boys and I are headed to the top of the Empire State Building. Do you think that you and Sam could meet us there in an hour? I thought maybe we could all go out to dinner afterwards."

"Sam and I would love to meet you men over there. I am not sure about Milo. I think he overdid it at the spa. I think he says he can't move." Jason laughed and told her that he loved her.

Sam, Elizabeth and Milo got ready to go meet the rest of the gang at the Empire State Building. They took a taxi and was there pretty quickly. They showed their passes and were on the elevator a few minutes later. "I am going to give Spinelli a great big hug for these passes. That is like the best thing to have when doing the tourist thing. I will also have to bake him some brownies."

The view was beautiful at night. Elizabeth walked over to Jason and he lovingly put his arms around her. She turned slightly and gave him a sweet quick kiss. The boys started to go over to their parents leaving Sam with the guards. They used their phones and took some pictures from the observation deck. Elizabeth took a few selfies of her and Jason. Then there was Jason with his boys. Elizabeth with the boys and Sam with the boys. Milo and Max also got into the mix with the pictures. Elizabeth took one of just Sam, Danny and Jason. She knew that it would make a great Christmas gift for both parents. She just wanted it to be fun and casual so no one will really notice why she did that.

That night they went to a nice Italian restaurant that was known to the locals. Max had called in a reservation earlier so when they arrived, they had an area all to themselves. The food was as great as the atmosphere. The family who owned it were longtime friends of Sonny's from Bensonhurst. In fact, Sonny was a silent partner. That was how Jason and Max knew about the restaurant.

The owners came over to meet Jason and ask him about Sonny. They all had a few laughs and told some stories about what Sonny was like when he was younger. Jason knew how hard Sonny had it growing up but it did help Elizabeth understand Sonny a little bit better.

Their last night together in NYC was bittersweet. Jason knew it would be the end of one part of his life and a new beginning on the other. The only thing that he knew was going to really hurt was when Danny moved to Brooklyn.


	8. Chapter 8

The flight home was something that no one was really wanting to happen but life goes on and so they were back in Port Charles. The boys were excited to be home so they could tell their friends what they had been doing for the past week. Jake was quiet because he really didn't have anyone to tell about his adventures. Jason saw the look of loneliness in his son's eyes and it tore him up. Jake had lost so much when he was taken from his family. He didn't get to go to school like his brothers and so he didn't really bond with the kids in school when he came back. That was why being homeschooled was important for Jake more so than his brothers. Cameron had plenty of friends and Aiden got along with everyone. Jake was a loner and kept to himself except with his family.

Jake had another appointment with Dr. Fields. She was someone that Jake felt comfortable with and he had started to understand why some of the things that we happening to him was not his fault. He just wished he could make friends like his brothers could. That was the one way that made him feel like such an outsider. "Dr. Fields, there is one thing that I have a problem with that I want to do better at than what I have been doing. I want to make friends outside of my family. My brothers are great but I want to have a friend that is just mine and I could talk to all my problems with and can understand me without judging me." Dr. Fields knew that what he just admitted was a very big step for Jake.

"I want to tell you a secret. It took me years to figure out what you have seemed to figure out in just a few short months. There is a way for you to make a friend that will listen to you, and will never judge you. You should keep a journal. This will be your confidant. You can write or draw anything you want in this journal and no one will judge you. It will be whatever you want to be. You could even write what happened to you on the island and maybe you can publish it one day and become famous. I don't know. I have a trunk full of my old journals. It helps me stay centered because I know the days are getting better because I lived thru the worst already. Do you understand where I am coming from? Your best friend has to be you first. Once you feel good about yourself, then you can reach out to others and that is how you become a friend. You can help others who are like yourself or you can just find someone that has the same interests as you. The first step is loving and believing in yourself. Everything else will get better." Jake looked at his doctor and smiled like he learned the best secret.

"I think I get what you are saying. I need to love myself and not worry about how others feel about me. I need to know that in order to be a friend, I have to be one to myself first. Okay, I can do that. I will do the journal thing too. Thank you, Dr. Field. You are one of my favorite people." Dr. Field felt good about her patient's future and was glad that she was getting through to him.

Jake left the doctor's office feeling a lot better about himself. He saw his mother and ran to her. "Dr. Field is the best doctor ever, momma. I am going to start writing in a journal and it will help me get my feelings out. She told me that I need to be a friend to myself before I can be a friend to someone else. She is just as smart as you but not as pretty. I love you." Elizabeth hugged her son and the two of them headed home.

"I have a project for you and your brothers to do for me. This will be our last Christmas in our home before we move to the new one this spring. I need for the three of you to figure out what you want to do for Christmas and how you want our house to look. It is kind of a design project. We are leaving the day after Christmas to see Robin, Patrick and Emma. Your father is going to help Sam and Danny move to Brooklyn. He will join us for New Year's Eve at the hotel we stayed at for Thanksgiving. We will get to do the New Year Rockin' Eve like on television. We just will be doing it on our balcony not in the middle of all that chaos. Do you think that the three of you can help me decorate the house?" Jake hugged him mother and the two of them headed home.

Sam had Spinelli check on everything about her new purchase. She wanted to be sure that the area was safe and that it could be secured. She talked to her parents and Julian knew a couple of men who would be great guards for her and Danny. "I will have the men; I think will do a great job watching over the two of you. We can have them come here or we can meet them in Brooklyn where they would be watching over the property until you move. I think either way will be fine but it is up to you. Once you choose them, they will start right away on protecting the property and coming here so the two of them will know you and Danny better. I also want to go with you when you move. I know that Jason is going but I will feel better going too. Your mother has her hands full with your two sisters."

Sam knew that she was not going to win so she just agreed to everything her father said. "When do you plan on having them come here to interview? Should Danny be with us or should I have mom take care of him then?"

"They are coming tomorrow. The sooner you make your decision the better, Christmas will be here before you know it." Sam gave her father a hug and grabbed a beer from the fridge for him.

"Thank you and here you go. I know that you will probably be drinking a lot tomorrow because I can already here the noise. I have never interviewed guards before. That was always something that Jason took care of and there was no need to do anything differently. I just hope that everything works out alright."

Jake walked in the door and saw his father talking to the contractor about their new home. The home was being renovated to make it a bit bigger than it was and to put in a few security measures in there just in case of an emergency. Jason was happy to see the smile on his son's face. He could tell that he had a good session.

"Hi honey. We are going to have the boys decorate our place for Christmas. I told Jake about our trip to California and yours to Brooklyn. I also told him about our New Year's Eve in the city. I know the boys will love it. There is nothing like New Year's Eve in Times Square. Although I haven't been there for New Years in a long time, I remember how crazy it gets. The boys and I love to watch it on television every year so being there will be an adventure."

Jason, Elizabeth and the contractor went over some notes over the laptop to make sure everything was going on schedule. Jake and his brothers were studying different designs for their Christmas and Cameron was excited to hear that he was going to see Emma.

"Mom, thanks for everything. I knew if I behaved that you would take us. Aiden, Jake and I have been very good and now that our break is about to start, well I can't wait till Christmas." Elizabeth looked at her sons and knew that going to California would be great for them and it would give Jason time to make sure that Danny had a safe home to move into with his mother. She also understood that she couldn't go so taking the boys to California and Disneyland would be a great getaway.

The next day, Julian showed up at the penthouse with a group of ten men. They all looked basically the same except for one of the men. She had actually met one of the men while she was in NYC. He was Elizabeth's masseuse, Tony. She knew that when she saw him that there was something special about him.

"I would like to introduce myself. My name is Samantha Morgan but most people call me Sam. I have a young son, Danny that is my pride and joy. His father and my soon to be ex is Jason Morgan. I know most of you have heard of him if you are in security. He will be helping me move to Brooklyn but that is all. He is Danny's father and is to be respected by anyone who will actually be guarding my son and myself. If there are any questions just ask?"

Most of the men heard about Jason and a few bowed out because of that. Julian liked that because it showed that they were not serious about their job and it would be easier for them. They decided to go with four men. There were extra apartments in the building that Sam had bought and they could stay in them. She trusted Tony but didn't really know why. He was going to be the lead guard and the one to keep an eye on Sam. His brother, James was going to be guarding young Danny. Julian had all of the men checked thru Spinelli. He knew that Spinelli would do anything to make sure his daughter was safe. He also knew that he was partners with Jason and so he would not go against him. The two other men that were going to help out was Frank and Joey. They were all raised in the Brooklyn area and knew it by heart. They also knew who was trouble and who wasn't.

Tony and James were going to be staying in Port Charles for the next couple of weeks to get to know Sam and Danny better. Tony was really looking forward to this new adventure. James was glad that he was going to be getting a great job and working with his brother again. They had started a security business a while back but there was some trouble and had to leave that life behind for a while. Now, the danger was gone and so they could start doing what they loved doing again.


	9. Chapter 9

Nik had been busy with his son and checking up on Emily. He had gone to see her several times and Monica had kept him up on her progress. The doctors knew that her case was a bit different than Jason's case because Emily was there longer. She also had the implant but it was in a spot that was hard to detect and have surgery on. The doctors did manage to find it and were able to take it out. There was still work to be done but Emily knew that she was going to be able to leave before Christmas.

Monica had talked to both Jason and Elizabeth about Emily coming home. She knew that having her best friend up there for the last couple of days would do her a world of good. "Elizabeth, I know that things are crazy now with Christmas coming up but do you think that you could come up here for her last week. She trusts you and you can give her the lay of the land better than anyone including myself."

"I would be honored to do that. Just tell we when I will get ready." Monica knew that Jason would be happy about that because they were worried about his sister. She just wasn't sure about letting Elizabeth go without him for a week.

"Monica, don't worry. I know that Elizabeth going to see my sister will help both of them. The boys and I will be fine and we can't wait till Emily comes home for good."

Monica told Elizabeth that the plane would be waiting and ready for whenever she was ready. This was Emily's last week at the clinic. Elizabeth went up to pack her bags and then boys were happy knowing that their Aunt Emily would be coming back to Port Charles. Cameron called Spencer and the two were excited about Emily's return. Spencer always loved Emily and was devastated when he thought she was dead.

Jason and the boys brought Elizabeth to the air strip so she could go take care of Emily. Monica was back home and had been for a while. The doctors had been keeping her updated with her success and that was why she knew that Emily would need someone from home to help her out. She would have asked Nik but Emily wasn't ready for that. She wanted Elizabeth to help her prepare.

The flight was short and there was someone waiting for her to arrive. She went up to the clinic and saw Emily for the first time since she went to the clinic. The two women hugged and Emily went to show Elizabeth around.

If you didn't know it was a clinic it would almost remind you of a spa. The clinic was so peaceful and quiet. There were more doctors than there were patients. The clinic had different doctors for the different needs of the patients. Emily had at least four doctors who took care of her. It was hard at first for her to control her impulses but now she knew who she was and could trust in herself. It took a few months but it was well worth it.

"Tell me about everything happening in Port Charles. I want to know what is going on with you and my brother. I am so excited about going home but I am also nervous. Nik and I have been able to chat with each other like I have been able to do with you and my brother. It is hard to believe that so much time has gone by since I was kidnapped. Jake was a baby when it happened. I was even around for Aiden. I just want you to know that I understand what happened between you and Nik. It is so weird to know that when I was being held captive everyone truly thought I was dead. Even when Nik was on the island, Helena made sure that I was hidden away from him but that I knew what was going on in his life. It hurt but I also knew that he hurt for me. I know that the two of you have been there for each other and that you truly love Nik in your own way. Not like you love my brother, but the two of you always stood by each other." Elizabeth looked at her best friend and realized just how much she had been hurt by what she had with Nik.

"I would like to say that we just stayed friends and nothing else but that would be a lie and I know that would hurt you more. The truth of Nik and me is that he was there for me when I really needed someone. We were reckless and dumb but we truly cared about each other. We thought for a time that Aiden was Nik's child but he was Lucky's son. I have seen Nik at his best and his worst. He tried to take over ELQ, but when he realized that you were alive he gave it back. I think that sometimes his worst impulses were for you and because of you. He was crushed when we thought you died. He took it real hard and got himself into some of the dumbest romances ever. Did he love the women? No, he just missed you so much that having someone there was better than being alone. We always talked about you. You were the glue that held us together. When you died, the light was gone from our lives. You were our light."

Emily realized how much she had missed and that being away had cost everyone. She just wanted to know why everything got so out of hand. She realized it was because everyone thought she was dead.

Emily showed Elizabeth around and that Elizabeth was going to have the room next to hers. Elizabeth put her stuff up and called Jason to let him know that she made it to the clinic alright. The view was beautiful from Elizabeth's room. There was nothing but snow out there but it made it look so peaceful.

"Tell me what you want to know about Port Charles and I will let you know. Jason has a son with Sam. His name is Danny and the two of them were married before he "died". He now has to divorce her because we are getting married. It seems a lot of people from Port Charles, "die" and then they come back. My son, Jake was one of them and so was your brother, Jason. Also your brother AJ but then he was murdered by Sonny. Just when you have time to mourn they come back." Emily knew that Elizabeth was trying to make a joke but it fell a little flat.

Emily showed Elizabeth around the clinic. They went to the gym to work out for a little while and then went back to their rooms. They got cleaned up and it was time for dinner. Everyone who could met in the dining room. It was a five-star restaurant. The food was unbelievable. They talked about their futures and Emily was a little lost about what her next step was going to be with her move back to Port Charles.

"I think that you should take it one step at a time. I am going back to school for some design classes and more towards art. I loved nursing but I think that working in a more creative environment would be more fulfilling for me now. You can go back to school and see what you want to do. You have lost eight years of your life and you need to see if being a doctor is what you want or if something else appeals to you."

Emily knew that Elizabeth was right. "I was thinking more about whether to live with my mother or Nik? Not so much what my future holds." Elizabeth laughed when she realized how she just assumed that she knew what they were talking about.

"I think that you should take it slowly with Nik and move in with your mother. That way he can sweep you off your feet again and you can be courted like you should be. I think he needs to take it slow with you so you can feel more comfortable with him." Emily hugged her best friend because that was how she felt.

"Can you talk to Nik to help him understand? I know that he will understand it better coming from you and not think that I don't love or trust him. I do but I am not so sure about myself." Elizabeth hugged Emily and the two finished up their meal.

A few hours later Nik called up Emily and asked when she was coming home. They were skyping so Elizabeth was there too. She wanted Emily to have the support that she needed and deserved.

"Hey Nik! Emily and I have been talking and she thinks that it would be easier for her to go back to the Quartermaine Mansion. I think that being on Spoon Island might remind her too much of your place in Greece. There is also the advantage of being able to know each other better although a bit slower. She loves and cares about you but she is worried more about how she will react being on Spoon Island and not wanting to freak out Spencer. She cares deeply for the two of you. Okay, I think I had my say. I love you Nik. Don't give up but don't push too much either." Elizabeth left the two alone to talk. Emily was able to be a lot more carefree with Nik after what Elizabeth had just said for her.

"I am sorry Em! I guess I didn't realize how much I was pushing you. You are right about wanting to go back to your parents' home. I was thinking of selling Spoon Island and moving to the mainland anyway. I just want you to be happy. I love you Em and I always have for as long as I can remember." Emily was crying now and so was Nik. They both wanted to be together but knew if they pushed it would ruin any chance of their future happiness.

"The next few days went by fast as Emily prepared to go back to Port Charles. There were only a few weeks left before Christmas. Okay, you are graduating from this place today and so we have to celebrate that somehow. I think that we should go outside and play in the snow. We can make snow angels or find a sled somewhere and slide down some hills." Emily laughed at Elizabeth's suggestion but she knew it was all in fun.

"I say we finish up our packing and see if we can leave a little earlier. I think that we should surprise your family. We can rent a car and drive back home tonight. It is only a few hours away by car. I know by plane it is less than an hour but who cares. I miss my boys and I know you must miss home too."

Emily went to talk to her doctors and they signed off on her paperwork. One of the doctors was going to be working in Port Charles once a week for Emily and a few other patients of his so she would not have to travel back up there once a week. They would meet in the hospital every Friday afternoon. She would be his last patient of the day.

Elizabeth had called a nearby car company and they brought over one of their newer SUV that traveled really well in winter weather. She signed off on the paperwork and took the keys. The two of them got packed up for the trip back home. The GPS was a life saver because neither of them really knew where they were at and with it getting close to night time, the roads would be harder to see. They stopped at a nice little diner for a quick meal and then back on the road.

Emily wanted to see her nephews and brother first before seeing her mom. It had only been a few weeks since she had seen her but it was a long time for the boys. Emily called her mother to tell her that she was back in town at her brother's home. She was going to spend the night there and see her at Kelly's in the morning.

Elizabeth pulled into the driveway. Jason came out because he was not expecting any company. When he saw who it was, he put his gun away and hugged his wife. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Jason laughed at Elizabeth's comment.

"Both but more on the happy side since you weren't supposed to be home till tomorrow." Emily hugged her brother and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I begged to go home one day early because she couldn't wait one more day to see her fiancé and sons. I only went along for the ride." Jason hugged his sister and the three of them went into the house.

Elizabeth was shocked that the house was actually neat. She thought she would surprise them and find a ton of dirty dishes and dirty clothes everywhere. In fact, the house was very clean and the tree had been put up. The decorations were beautifully done and Elizabeth had a tear coming down her face. "I hired someone to help us keep the house clean but your project for our boys, I thought you wanted this."

"I do, it is I just thought I would be here for it. Next year it will be different. We will be in a new home and I know that we will all help decorate." Emily, then heard her nephews run down the stairs to see their mother and aunt. Cameron almost went thru his father because he couldn't stop fast enough. Jake and Aiden were right behind him.

Emily hugged Aiden and Jake. She couldn't believe how much the family had been through since she was taken away from them. She also could see how much it meant to everyone that Jason, Jake and now her were back where they belonged. Monica couldn't wait another day so she came over shortly after Emily got back.

"I am sorry but I had to see you. You look happier than I have seen you in a long time. You even look healthier and I can see that you have finally relaxed. Did Elizabeth do this for you?"

Emily looked at her mother and didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Mom, I love you and that will never change. Elizabeth let me see that even though a lot has changed that the most important parts of my life are waiting for me to come back. I am going to stay with you for a while until Nik and I get used to each other again. He scares me but in a good way. I didn't want to hurt him but Elizabeth let him see that rushing us to get back together was not the way to do things. We need to take our time and discover why we loved each other to begin with and see where our lives take us from here. Nik said he may sell Spoon Island and move back to the mainland. I hope he does. Spoon Island is just a big bad dream for me." Monica then went to see her grandchildren. She took them into the kitchen to give them some of Cook's famous Christmas Cookies. The boys loved them and she loved to spoil her grandsons. She had spent the day with Danny before he moved to Brooklyn. Sam was glad that she had some time with him and that Jason had taken the boys over there to spend some time with Danny too.

It was going to be hard when Sam and Danny moved away. They had the penthouse packed up and Sam had been going back and forth between Brooklyn and Port Charles checking on the brownstone there. Tony and his brother was there for the renovations and making sure that everything was secure when Sam and Danny formally moved in.

"Well, I guess I will be going. Do you still want to stay here or are you ready to go home with me?" Emily looked at Elizabeth and Jason knowing that they wanted to be alone but was just trying to be nice.

"Mom, do you think that my nephews could go with us tonight. They can catch me up on all the good gossip that Elizabeth forgot to tell me. They could also use a night of popcorn and movies. I think that they will agree to that. How about it boys? Want to come home with Auntie Emily and Grandma Monica?" The boys ran over to their aunt and grandmother showing just how much they wanted to go.

"How can I say no to that. You boys listen to your grandmother and aunt. We will just stay home and write our letters to Santa. I think though I really have all that I need now that my son, fiancé and best friend are all back from the "dead". Thank you Monica. I appreciate it. Boys, are you ready to go or do you need me to help you pack?"

Cameron had packed his, Aiden and Jake things the minute that Emily had asked them. He was ready to go. Mom and dad had that look on their face that said that they were going to be busy anyway. Monica went to grab Emily's things from the living room. Emily went and put the boys in their seats and then hugged her brother and best friend, good night.

Jason waved to his mother, sister and sons. Elizabeth had tears coming down her face. She wanted to spend the night with her boys but she was going to have to wait for that. Tonight it was going to be just her and Jason. What could they do having an evening off to theirselves.


	10. Chapter 10

The week before Christmas was a happy but crazy time for the Liz, Jason and their family. Emily was still staying at her mother's but she saw Nik and Spencer every day. She met with her doctor once a week at General Hospital. She had decided to go back to school to see what she was interested in. Elizabeth was finishing up her Christmas shopping and packing for their trip to California. The boys and Liz were going to California to see Robin, Patrick and Emma. Spencer wanted to go too so Nik and Emily decided to tag along for the ride. Jason was going to help set up Sam's new place with her and Danny. Everyone was leaving after Christmas dinner. The easiest way was for everyone to spend Christmas Eve at the Quartermaine Mansion. There was plenty of room for everyone and Monica and Tracy were more than happy to have everyone there. Jason had told his mother about the penthouse that they were staying at for New Year's Eve. He invited her and Tracy there to see the ball drop in Times Square from their balcony. Monica told him that she would love to go but Tracy said that she had plans. Emily, Nik and Spencer were also going to be there. They found a great hotel just down the block from them. They were going to stay there but go over to where Liz and Jason were for ball dropping in Times Square.

Liz loved buying gifts for her boys. Jason was the hardest to buy for because he didn't want or need anything. She had decided to find something that he could use for his new career. She also found him some cool gadgets to use on his motorcycle.

The presents had been going into storage at the mansion just waiting for Christmas morning. Emily had hers in one room, Sam had a room and Elizabeth needed two rooms. They were far away from the bedrooms that everyone would be using so there was no way that anyone could sneak and found them. Alice was sure to keep any snoopers far away from the treasure troves. Emily and Elizabeth helped Monica get the Christmas tree and decorations up for the holidays. They did it as soon as Emily came back. The home looked like it should be in a magazine. Elizabeth just hoped that next Christmas, her place would be as beautiful. Emily was so happy to be home and be there especially for Christmas. She knew that everything that she had prayed about for the past seven years was coming true. She was home and she was loved.

"Mom, do you think that you would want to go with us to California? I know that you are meeting us in New York but I want you to see Mickey with us. The boys would love to see you let loose at Disneyland. I have faith that you can do it."

"I told you that I would go with you if it means that much. Poor Robin, how will she be able to put up with all of us. Is there any place that we can stay at so we won't be putting them out?"

"I think that maybe we should get a rental for the holiday. Money talks. Either that or we can stay in a nice hotel." Elizabeth had found a nice place for them to stay while they were visiting. She felt the same way that Monica did so she went looking the moment that Cameron had asked when the family moved to California. We are also going to Disneyland so maybe we can have them meet us there. We could meet in the middle for a day trip and take Emma with us to Disney if Robin and Patrick can't make it. I know that both Cameron and Spencer miss Emma as much as she misses them."

"We really don't have much time since Christmas is a few days away. I would love to see them and go to Disney. I might have second thoughts once I get there but I know that we will all have a great time." Monica was laughing because she knew that after a couple of hours in the park with the boys, she will probably just hide in her room.

Elizabeth called Robin to see what would be the best option for all of us. "Elizabeth, it is not as close as you think from Berkeley to Disneyland. It is about six hours by car. I know that Cameron wants to see Emma and that you want to see us. We can meet you the day after Christmas at Disneyland. Next trip you can come see our house. We can all relax at the park since its it only for a few days anyways. Have you got the hotel reservations yet? We can all make it like a long overdue slumber party. Nik and Patrick will have the boys. We will have Emma. It will work out great. Just tell us when you are getting there and we will meet you."

"I think that we can stop and pick you three up first and then fly down to Disney. That way you don't have to drive. We can drop you off on our way back home. It is the least we can do for you."

"That sounds great. When should we be ready?"

"I think we are leaving early in the morning the day after Christmas. It should be around noon or so. I am not exactly sure but I can call you before we land. Where is the nearest airport for us to land at? I need to give our pilot the information."

"I am not sure. I will look it up and e-mail you everything the pilot will need to know. Thank you for this. Emma will be so excited about seeing all of you. I know that Patrick and I are looking forward to it too. Especially Patrick. I am not sure if I should be jealous but sometimes he calls out your name when he is sleeping." Elizabeth laughed at that. She knew that Robin was kidding.

The next thing Elizabeth did was find a great hotel for them to stay at. Luckily there were a few cancellations at one of the main hotels at Disney. She booked the suites. one for the guys and one for the girls. It was going to be a fun time for all. "Okay. I am all set with our plans for Disney. Robin, Patrick and Emma are coming with us. I think that this should be a great time. There are plenty of things for us to do at both the park and also our hotel. Instead of leaving Christmas day we are leaving the morning after that. I will just have to tell Jason to hold off one more day even if Sam and Danny leave that afternoon. I think he can handle that."

"Everything is all set for the 26th. We will be flying to NYC on the 30th. I think that it will take at least a day for us to get back to our regular schedule. Well at least for sleeping. I am hoping the boys will make it till midnight. The older boys will be I am not so sure about Aiden. The hotels that we are booked at have really great spas. I know the one I am staying at does but I heard my favorite masseuse is now Sam's personal body guard. She is one lucky gal. His hands should be considered lethal weapons. At least for massages. I heard the hotel that you and Nik are staying at has a great health spa too. We need to get some shopping done too while we are there. I know you need everything. I will happily watch you try on everything in Manhattan."

"Good, I know you would be good for something. Although you do look great on my brother's arm." Elizabeth knew that she was teasing her but sometimes she felt that was all she was good for. She started to cry and didn't know why. Her hormones had been going crazy for the past couple of weeks. She figured it was everything going on and how fast everything was happening. It dawned on her that she may be pregnant.

Emily and Monica took one look at Elizabeth and figured it out too. "You, Emily and I are going to the hospital. I think that we might need to give you a pregnancy test."

"Alice, can you watch the boys for a little while. I am taking my daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law out for some errands. We will be back soon." Alice just waved them on, she had things under control.

They made their way into the hospital. Monica had already called Dr. Lee for some blood work for Elizabeth. She informed the doctor that Elizabeth might be carrying her grandchild. The three of them went right into Dr. Lee's office. She had the nurse there take Elizabeth's blood. Brad came back a little later.

"Okay, you are going to be a mother again. I can see you when you get back from your trip or I can check you out now. I have some time before my next appointment."

"I think that since I am here, that I might as well get check-up now." Dr. Lee had Elizabeth get on a dressing gown while Monica and Emily went out into the waiting room. Monica called her son to tell him to get to GH. Elizabeth wanted him there if she was pregnant.

She got up onto the examination table and then Jason walked in. He was so happy to see that she was alright and that she was having his baby. Dr. Lee did an internal exam and because of her pregnancies before she was considered high risk, she was also going to do an ultra-sound. They got to hear the baby's heartbeat and see it even though the baby was very small.

"I am guessing that you got pregnant around the third week of September. The baby's due date is the last week of June. I say around the 28th, and you are about 12 weeks along. I will be able to tell you the sex of the baby at a later date. Everything looks great. I am so happy for the two of you. I hear that you plan on seeing my best friend, Robin right after Christmas. No riding those crazy coasters that the guys will be wanting to do. I think that Nik and Patrick should be able to handle the boys but you are not to go on any of them. You will have to take it easy. I am giving you some prenatal vitamins to take. Congratulations to the two of you." Dr. Lee was very happy for her friend. She also knew with Elizabeth's history that she needed to not pressure herself with trying to do everything for everyone. She needed to take care of herself and her children.

Jason was amazed by the news but also worried about her going to California without him. He started to wonder if he should go with them and check on Sam when they got to New York on the 30th. His family was very important to him and he didn't want to neglect Danny but he knew of Elizabeth's problems in the past and couldn't risk it.

"Jason, your mother is going to be with me. Patrick, Robin and Emily are also going to be there and are all medically trained. I promise not to overdue anything. I will not ride anything the spins or moves too fast. You need to do what you need to do. The boys and I will be fine and so will this little one that I am carrying." Jason looked at her and then at his mother. He knew that she was right but he couldn't help himself.

"I am going to help Sam on the 25th and 26th but I will fly to Anaheim on the 27th. The plane will be available to me and I will be able to leave as soon as I check out the place and her guards. I might even leave on the 26th in the late afternoon. I think that will work out best and when we go there on the 30th I can take you and the boys over to see where Sam and Danny are living." Elizabeth just shook her head because she knew that there was no changing his mind once he made it.

They went to Kelly's to pick up some treats for the boys. When they got home, Sam was there with Danny. "I heard that there might be some exciting news for us." Cameron, Jake, Aiden, Danny and Spencer were waiting to find out what all the excitement was that was going on.

"Okay. I know that we will not have any peace till we tell you what is going on. Your mom and I are going to have a baby. He or she will be born around the end of June. We should be moved into our new place by then so we will have to get the nursery together before then."

"I guess; Christmas has come early for you. Can you come speak to me alone?" Jason went out to the patio with Sam.

"I know that this is unexpected but I am very happy about having another child. This is going to change my plans for helping you move. I will be going with you on Christmas afternoon. We will fly there and start setting up your place. I will leave the next afternoon to go to California to meet the family. I need to make sure that Elizabeth does not push herself too much. We will be back in New York City on the 30th. I will come check out and see how things are going with you and Danny. We will be in the city until the 3rd. Then we are going back to Port Charles. I hope you understand why I am cutting my time with you and Danny short. I am not saying that Danny is not important to me but I have my other children and future wife to think about too." Sam just looked at him with tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew that it was just a matter of time before they started having more children but she wasn't ready for it to be already.

"I guess we should get back inside before we freeze. Danny is really looking forward to spending some time alone with you after Christmas. He can't wait to show you his new bedroom. I have taken photos of it so he could see and also the guys are doing a great job making sure that everything is turned on and ready for us when we get there. They even bought us a little Christmas tree and have decorated it for us." Jason opened the door back inside and allowed Sam to go ahead of him. Everyone could tell that she had been crying. She just walked through to her room with Danny. She stayed in her room the rest of the evening but she let Danny play with his brothers and cousin.

"She took the news a little hard don't you think. I would go up and talk to her but we never really knew each other. She was friends with Carly and we never got along." Emily looked at her brother and he knew that he needed to talk to her.

Jason went upstairs to try to make Sam feel better. He realized that it was important for them all to get along but sometimes it could be a complete pain. He knocked on the door and Sam opened it up. "I was just checking on you to make sure you are alright. Tomorrow night is Christmas Eve and we have a lot to do before we leave for Brooklyn. I just want you to be happy and I know that you believed once I came back that everything would go back to the way it was but I am sorry that I can't be that Jason anymore. The memories are there but the feelings that I have for you are not the same that I have for Elizabeth. I want you to know that Danny means the world to me and if you ever need me that I will be there for the two of you."

"It's okay. I guess the shock about the baby was a little too much. You don't have to come with me after Christmas. Just come over when you get back from Disney. But can you do a favor for me. I know that Danny would love to go to Disneyland too and it would make the move that much easier if he goes with you all. I think that will be for the best. He can get his daddy and brother time in and I can unpack."

"Are you sure that you want to do this? We would love to take Danny with us and it would make things easier all the way around. If you need any of my men to help out, just ask." Danny came running upstairs when he saw his dad with his mom.

"How would you like to go to Disneyland with your dad and brothers? I think that it would be a big help for me if you go with your dad because I will have more time to get everything unpacked. You will be staying at a big beautiful hotel and get to go on lots of cool rides with Aiden." Danny looked at him mom and then his dad. He knew that there was something bothering his mother but he was too young to understand.

"Thanks, mommy. Thanks, daddy. I can't wait to tell Aiden that I get to go too." Danny left the room and ran over to his brothers telling them that he was going too. Danny and his brothers were excited about going to see Mickey. Elizabeth went over to see what all the excitement was about and Danny told her that he and Daddy were going with them. Mommy says that she can do the unpacking better if I went with you all.

"I am sure that your mommy was right. I am so happy that you get to come with us. I am sure that Mickey can't wait to see you too." Elizabeth hugged the young boy who would soon be her step-son. The rest of the night went a lot smoother since Sam had asked Jason about taking Danny.

The next morning was Christmas Eve. The boys were going crazy. They were so excited about Christmas and going to Disneyland. It was a wonder that anyone could sleep. They knew that the next day was going to be ten times this but it didn't make the women there feel any better. It didn't seem to bother Nik or Jason.

"I think that if we could get just a little bit of that energy, our lives would be so much easier. I don't think that I have ever seen these boys this hyper."

"I would agree with you Emily but I have seen my boys this hyper and even more. Just wait till tomorrow morning. I am also glad that Jason and Nik agreed to taking care of all the boys. Once they are surrounded by five hyper boys, they will be singing another tune. We will just have Emma."

The women giggled when they thought about Nik and Jason. Last minute details were being made for the move tomorrow and for the flight to California the following day. Jason made sure that all of his gifts were brought in. Nik had done the same thing. Jason was glad that there was a change of plans and that he was going to California with his family.

The day was busy with everyone hiding their gifts and then when the time came to take those gifts out and put them under the tree. The next morning there were going to be plenty of surprises.


	11. Chapter 11

It is early Christmas morning when Jason hears the boys getting up. He knows that they are about to check on the gifts that Santa had bought for them. It doesn't matter how old or young you are; Christmas morning is always the best. The scene around the Christmas tree down in the family room was impressive but most standards but considering the amount of children that Santa had to bring presents for, it was almost impossible for anyone to get close to the tree.

Santa had some helpers getting everything ready the night before but when the light of day comes, it looked like a scene from Santa's workshop. The presents were stacked up and luckily everyone's names were on them so there would be no problem guessing who got what and from who. Jason woke Elizabeth up and went to get their sons. Danny came down too while his mother slept. Emily and Nik got up when they heard Spencer.

The crew made it down to the family room and stopped. Elizabeth and Emily took pictures of the gifts before they were opened. Soon there would be paper everywhere and the looks of joy on their faces were going to be the best parts.

Cameron and Spencer were excited about getting the things that they needed for school. Emily and Nik had decided that Spencer would join his cousins and go to class at Elizabeth and Jason's place. The classwork was much harder than it was at the private school that Spencer went to and Cameron had also gone too. The challenges were what peaked his interest. Santa had brought them some things needed for their chemistry and astronomy classes. Jake also got some things needed for his physic classes. They got sports equipment and also season passes for both the New York Yankees and also the Buffalo Bills. The boys enjoyed watching their favorite teams on television but loved it more in person.

Aiden and Danny loved their trucks and they also got a cool looking race car track. Sam just looked at Danny because she knew that he was just like his father and he would be playing with it all the time. They both also got some cool building sets that the older brothers picked out for their younger brothers. They all got video games and a new video gaming system. The man cave was going to be a favorite place for all the boys, no matter what their age is.

Monica, had received some beautiful pictures of her grandsons and lots of trips to the spa in town. She was very lucky just to have her family back and didn't really need anything. They also gave Alice some spa treatments because she had a hard job of keeping the family going.

Danny had made a couple of nice drawings for his mother and father. Elizabeth helped him make frames for the pictures and they looked beautiful. He did a drawing of a motorcycle for his father and he made a beautiful picture of his mother for her drawing. He also bought her a beautiful charm bracelet (with help from his dad).

Sam also got some new clothes and some nice paintings to hang in her new home. She was leaving soon to go to Brooklyn. Her father had decided since Jason wasn't going that he would take his daughter and make sure that the guards could take good care of his daughter and grandson. She hugged everyone and left to get ready.

Nik bought Emily a lovely bracelet and earrings. He also had his ring ready to put on her hand but he decided that he would wait till New Years' Eve. Spencer had found a couple of photos of his father and Emily when they were younger and made them into some beautiful paintings for their new place. Spencer had some help from Elizabeth on that one too. She definitely had the flair for having her own gallery. She just wasn't sure how she would do everything that she wanted to do especially now that she was pregnant. She cancelled her classes for the time being and was just going to concentrate on her children and take care of her unborn child.

Emily was not sure what to get Nik because he had everything he wanted and she was not sure if his tastes had changed since she was gone. Elizabeth told her that Nik would love anything that she gave him because she was his heart. The two of them went shopping and the one thing that she bought him was something that he never expected.

She had found a piece of land that was not far from her mothers. She bought the property and decided to find the perfect blueprint for the property. She knew that the property had to be large enough so he could have his horses. The blueprints were for both their new home and also for the stables. When he saw what she had done, he had tears in his eyes.

"I am not sure what to say. I love what you have done, but what can I give you that could top that. Well, there was something that I was going to wait till New Years' Eve to do but you mean the world to me and I want to marry you." He went down on bended knee and pulled out the ring that he had wanted to give her ever since he found out she was really alive. Emily started to cry and Elizabeth had to look away or she would be crying too. Monica felt the same way. She was so happy to see that Emily was going to be Nik's wife again.

"Yes, I will marry you. I love you and Spencer so much. I just can't believe that we are going to be a family again." Spencer, Nik and Emily looked like the perfect little family. There were cameras going crazy all over the place. No one really noticed that Sam had left with her father. She texted Jason to have him tell Danny goodbye for her.

Jason and Elizabeth exchanged presents last. Elizabeth had bought Jason parts for his new bike. She always knew what he liked sometimes even before he did. She had a photo of all of his boys and she painted it. She had incredible talent and it showed in how much love she put into the painting. The photo was something that was made into portrait for Monica. There was not a dry eye when they saw the love in that painting.

Jason had bought Elizabeth a beautiful charm bracelet. It had charms for each of her boys, including Danny. The last charm was for their unborn child. He prayed that the baby would be a little girl because he always wanted a daughter who looked as beautiful as his future wife. He had a couple of more presents. He bought her some really beautiful clothes and some makeup and perfume. Then he pulled out his ring box and the engagement ring that he gave her was the one that his grandfather had given his grandmother when they were getting engaged. Lila had left that for him and it was to go to the woman who had his heart. "My grandmother made me promise that I was to give this to the woman who had my heart. You might not have always known it but you have always had my heart. I love you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, I will marry you. I can wait for you forever if I have too." Danny was young but he understood that this was a big moment for his father and Aiden's mother. He was glad that his father was happy.

The boys went upstairs to play with their new video games. Monica had made one of the bedrooms into a gaming room that was the best investment that she had ever made. It was a lot easier than having the boys spread out everywhere. The adults were happy because they would tire easily and might go to sleep at a decent time because of the early morning flight to Disneyland.

Their Christmas dinner was turkey, ham and all the fixings. The day was filled full of love and happiness. When the dinner was over, Jason took Danny into one of the offices so he could talk to his mom. They had set up skype on the laptop so Danny could see his new bedroom and where his mother was going to be sleeping. When Danny got finished talking to his mom, he talked to his grandpa. He knew that his grandfather was the one that saved his life when he was younger. They had a very strong bond since then. He was a lucky young boy to have so many people loving him.

The grown-ups decided that the boys needed to get their baths and ready for bed. Spencer, Cameron and Jake didn't want to go to bed the same time as Danny and Aiden. They were a lot older and didn't want to be considered babies. Jason and Nik took the two oldest and made a compromise for them and Jake. They needed to get their baths and make sure that they suitcases were packed for California. Then they could go play video games for a couple more hours.

Everyone wanted to get to sleep early because leaving on a plane at 6 was no fun for anyone even adults. The bags were ready in their rooms so when they woke up they could basically get dressed, brush their teeth and go.

Emily, Monica and Elizabeth were looking forward to a couple of days without all the men around them. They wanted to get pampered and take it easy by the pool. Elizabeth knew that Robin would agree to that but they had to make sure that Emma was up for

The alarm went off and everyone started to get ready to leave for the airstrip. Elizabeth had let the pilot know what airstrip to go to for the Drakes. They were going to be ready around nine their time. Emma was excited about seeing the boys. She couldn't believe that so much had happened to all of them in the past year. She didn't get any sleep because of knowing that Cameron and Spencer were on their way to pick her up.

The flight to Berkeley was an easy flight. The boys were sound asleep as soon as they were taking off. Nik and Emily talked about their wedding plans to Monica, Jason and Elizabeth. "I would like to get married this spring in grandmother's rose garden. I think that May would be a perfect time for that. We can have everything at the estate. Mom, how do you feel about us getting married at home?"

"You know that I would be honored to have your wedding in Lila's garden. I just want you to be happy. All four of you actually. You all mean the world to me and those boys back there do too." Nik was so happy that Emily wanted to get married in the spring. He was afraid that she would put it off longer so when she had asked the night before about getting married in the spring he was thrilled.

"I spoke to Diane and she said that my divorce to Sam would be final this summer. There are a few things that we need to do before it is official. Elizabeth and I were thinking that maybe we would get married in October. The weather would still be beautiful here but we were thinking of one of those destination weddings. We thought about going to Jamaica for our wedding and having the whole family with us. I know that Sam might not want Danny to go that far but I think that she might let him go if she can bring him. I want everything to go smoothly and I want you all to go with us. This way it would be private enough and who would say no to Jamaica?"

"I hope you realize how young our baby is going to be then. He or she will be only three months old. Jamaica sounds great though for a honeymoon."

"I think that your future wife has just finished that one for you. The gardens at home would still be beautiful or you could get married at your new house. Alice and I will watch the boys and your new baby. I think that would work out great." Jason just threw his hands up and said okay.

"If it makes everyone happy then we will get married at home. I just don't want a three ring circus and have to worry who is coming and who is not coming. I did forget about having to invite certain people since they were so nice letting me go. I will definitely have to invite Max and Milo's father. He has been very good to us. I was thinking if we change our plans and go to Italy for our honeymoon. We have been invited his Mr. Giambetti place in Italy. That will be a great time and you will be able to take in everything that you have always wanted there."

The plane landed in Berkley and picked up Robin, Patrick and Emma. This was the short part of the flight and soon they were landing in near Disneyland. There were a couple of limos waiting to take everyone to their resort. Once they got to the resort, they went up to the front desk. Their suites were ready for the families and the bellmen were more than happy to assist the families in bringing everything up for them. The men went to their suite and the women went to their suite. It was funny when Patrick, Nik and Jason realized that they were really going to be taking care of the boys on their own. It was no problem for Nik because he has always taken care of Spencer. It was more of Jason and his four sons that had Patrick and Nik laughing so hard.

Elizabeth felt bad that she had left Jason with all four boys but he wanted to be there and that was the way she had made the arrangements. "Elizabeth, he will be fine. This will be a chance for you to relax a little for the first time in a very long time."

Everyone went to their rooms and unpacked. Jason had decided that it was only a few days and that he would share his room with the two youngest. Jake, Cameron and Spencer had a room together. Patrick had his room and Nik had his room. They finished unpacking and went over to the women's suite. Emily, Elizabeth, and Monica had their own rooms. Robin and Emma were sharing their room. The room had a great view of the pool and all the exciting things that they could do there. Today was just a day to relax and check out the pool. Tomorrow would be when they started going on the rides.

Emma and Spencer were going to be riding companions but every once in a while they would switch out with Cameron. Cameron and Jake were going to be riding partners. The men were taking the four oldest. The women were taking Aiden and Danny on the rides that were tamer for them. Aiden and Danny wanted to go with their older brothers but they knew that they were too young. "Just think in a few years, you two will be able to go on the bigger rides too. It will take no time at all for that. We will have fun, I promise."

"Danny, do you want to skype with your mother. You can do it here or in your suite and you can show her that you are staying with your dad in his room."

"Yes, I would. Thank you, Lizzie. Daddy, can we go show mommy where I will be sleeping?" Jason loved that Danny tried calling her Elizabeth but couldn't quite say it so it came out Lizzie. Jason went across the hall and went to their room. He hooked up the laptop so Danny could say hi to his mother.

"Hi mommy. I am at Disneyland with Daddy. This is our room. The girls are across the hall and the guys are here in this suite. Lizzie made the arrangements and she helped remember to bring the laptop so I can talk to you. She knows how important you are to me and she takes good care of me and my brothers. I love you, mommy."

"Hi sweetie. I see you have a nice room with your dad and brothers. Your room is ready for you when you get home. Grandpa Julian helped get everything set up just the way you wanted it. The guys are here helping too getting everything ready for your return. I love you so much, sweetheart. I can't wait to see you in a few days. Let me talk to your dad, okay."

Jason and Danny changed positions so he could talk to Sam. "I just want to thank you for taking Danny with you. He loves you and his brothers. I think this will be a great time for him to bond with you. Are you taking the younger boys with you or are you taking the older boys?"

"Elizabeth, Emily, Monica and Robin are taking Aiden and Danny. Emma and the older boys are going with the men. Milo is also going with Aiden and Danny. Max is going with me. Elizabeth has to watch which rides she can go on so it would be better for her to take the younger boys then the older boys. She really cares about our son and you should be happy about that. Danny and I will talk to you tomorrow before we leave for the park. Take care." Jason let Danny say goodbye to his mother and then the two of them shut the laptop and went back across the hall.

The guys were talking about checking out the pool when Jason came back over with Danny. Danny ran over to Elizabeth and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for remembering to bring my laptop. I got to see my new room and tell mommy that I love her. She says thank you for that."

Robin told the guys to get their swimsuits on while they got theirs on too. Everyone went to their rooms and changed. They had some nice towels to use for their suites. They went down to the lobby and out towards the pool. There were plenty of places to lay out at so they could get a good tan. The sunscreen was put on everyone and soon the older boys, Robin and the men were going to check on the big rapids there. There were slides for them to go down and lots of fun. Elizabeth took Danny and Aiden to the children's pool. The rest of the women just laid out and got their tan going.

Emily went over to see if Elizabeth needed any help. She encouraged Emily to get into the water with her. "Come in, play with us Auntie Emily. We will help you if you can't swim." Aiden laughed at himself for saying that. He knew that his aunt could swim. The four of them played in the water for the next hour. They went back to see their grandmother and Robin.

"I see that the two of you are taking in all the relaxation you can get. How about letting us join you." Monica looked her two grandsons and knew that they were about to crash.

"I think that these two here need a nap. I will take them back to our suite and let them take a nap. I probably will join them. This sun has gotten to me. Elizabeth, remember to take it easy. I know you want to do those slides and rapids but I think you need to wait till next year for that."

"Thanks, mom. I will remember to come in when the lights come on. Robin and Emily will make sure that I don't do anything crazy. I appreciate the help." Everyone gave Monica and the boys a hug before they went back to their suite.

"Okay, I see two beautiful engagement rings on the two of you, spill." Robin was excited for her best friends and their engagements. She hoped that Patrick and her could make it up there for their weddings.

"Nik asked me Christmas morning. I think he was going to ask me on New Year's Eve but when I had told him about the property that I had purchased for our new home well he couldn't be upstaged. I said yes and we plan on getting married in May in my grandmother's rose garden. It will be beautiful that time of year. We are hoping that you, Patrick and Emma could make it for our wedding." Robin hugged Emily and then she looked at Elizabeth.

"Jason had bought me a beautiful charm bracelet with all of our sons' birthstones on it and one for the new baby. Hopefully he or she will be born in June because if not then he got me the wrong stone. He then got down on one knee and proposed to me. We have talked about it and we are getting married in October at our new home. We are then flying to Italy for our honeymoon. You know that Patrick, Emma and you are invited. The divorce from Sam will be final this July. The timing is just right for a perfect fall wedding."

Robin was very happy for her friends. "I think that we might be needing to head in too because we are still look a little red even though we put on sunscreen. You need your rest, little momma. Come on, I will get us all a nice ice tea to chill with." They went into the lobby of the hotel and looked around a bit before heading up to their suite. When they got there, Monica and the boys were already fast asleep. Robin ordered some ice tea and a fruit plate to tide them over till dinner.

They were watching some movies on the flat screen when the rest of the gang showed up. The boys were pumped up with their stories about the slides and riding the rapids with Jason, Patrick, Nik and Max. Milo was watching the movies with Elizabeth. Max and Milo were staying in the women's suite because there was more room.

Patrick, Jason and Nik took the boys back over to change so they could go out to dinner that night. They had made reservations for one of the more child-friendly restaurants so everyone could enjoy themselves. There were different things for the kids to do at the hotel depending on the age group. Emma, Cameron and Spencer had made plans to go to one of the older children's programs. Jake was going to hang out with Aiden and Danny at one of the younger children's programs. Jason had already made reservations so that he could take Elizabeth up to the pool on the third floor. It looked out over the grounds for the hotel and there was supposed to be fireworks that night. Nik was going to take Emily while Patrick was going to take Robin. Monica said that she would stay in just in case the boys and Emma came back early.

The restaurant was packed but everyone had a great time. The food was delicious and Elizabeth had not seen Cameron as happy as he was since Emma left Port Charles. He told her about home-schooling and that Spencer was going to join them. The main thing that Jason wanted for his family was coming true with this trip. He could see how happy and relaxed they all were and wanted for them to be like forever. He knew that it couldn't be like that but he still wished it could happen.

The night was beautiful with a soft breeze. Elizabeth had put on a shawl so her shoulders wouldn't get cold. Each of the women had their man with them to keep them warm. They looked up into the sky and watched the fireworks. Jason couldn't believe how lucky he was and how different it was for everyone in his family. Last year he didn't know who he was and so he didn't realize how much he missed. This year was different and he promised himself that he would never forget how important everyone was to him.

Cameron, Spencer and Emma were also watching the fireworks. Emma loved her life in Berkley but seeing both Cameron and Spencer just showed how much she missed Port Charles. Cameron saw the tears in Emma's eyes and knew why they were there. He felt the same way. Spencer tried not to show how he felt but he knew that the next few days were going to go by too fast and that Emma would soon leave them again. Emma took pictures of her and her best friends. She also tried to get them with the fireworks in them too. She loved these two boys and knew that they would always be in each other's life even if they lived far apart.

Aiden, Jake and Danny went to see the Disney movies and they also watched the fireworks from a safe place. When the fireworks were over, Monica went down to get the boys. She made sure that they had their baths and were in the pajamas when their father got back. She made a place for them to lay down and watch more movies.

Cameron, Spencer and Emma went back to the suite just before the parents got there. Once everyone was there, they saw that Danny and Aiden were sound asleep. Jason and Patrick took the boys over to their bed. Elizabeth went over to kiss them good night and also kiss their dad goodnight. Spencer, Cameron, and Nik then went over to their room.

Elizabeth came back to a quiet suite. She was so glad that she was able to get these suites. It was perfect for all of them. She then went to her room and took a nice warm bath. She got out of the tub and got ready for bed. Soon everyone was asleep and dreaming about the next few days in Disney.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning everyone was excited about going to the park. They had their tickets ready and they had the day planned out. Emily, Monica and Elizabeth were taking Danny and Aiden with them. Milo was their guard. The rest of the gang were going with the older kids. Cam and Spencer wanted to hang out with just Emma but the parents were not having that.

Then they decided that it would be too split up and decided to make it a big gang kind of thing. This way everyone had a partner to ride with or not ride with depending on the ride.

There were seven adults and six children. It should be interesting to see who went with who and what rides they were going on. They decided that the first ride that everyone agreed on going on was "Radiator Springs Raceway". This was a fun ride for both the younger children and the older children. Jake and Aiden wanted to go with their mother. Danny wanted to go with his dad. Cameron wanted to go with Emma and so did Spencer. Emma decided to go with her mother. Patrick went alone and so did Monica. Nik went with Spencer and Emily went with Cameron. This was the way it was for the first couple of rides. The youngest wanted their folks and the older children wanted to just be by themselves.

"Okay, we are going on Splash Mountain now. I want to go on with both Cameron and Spencer and no adults. Just for this one ride. Okay, mom and dad." Emma was having a great time but she wanted to be with her friends just a couple of times without all the adults.

"Emma, I am going to let you go with Cameron and Spencer but wait for us here when you are done. I just don't want you to get lost." Emma agreed and gave her mother a hug and a hug for her dad. Cameron and Spencer gave their parents a hug too and took off with Emma.

"I think that if we get ahead enough then we could go on here on more time or try another ride." Emma just looked at Spencer and shook her head no. There was not going to be any taking off because she knew if she messed up then she would be stuck with her parents for the rest of the trip.

"Spencer, you may get away with things like that but Emma and I have parents who are a bit stricter than that. We would be grounded or worse like Emma said, glued to our parents' sides. This is something that you don't want." The three of them went ahead of everyone and got on the ride. Spencer sat up front while Cameron and Emma sat behind them. They had a blast but the water was colder than they thought it would be. The first thing that the three of them did was go buy some sweatshirts as soon as they got off the ride. The shop was right next store and they were back to where they were supposed to meet their parents before they got off the ride.

This was okay because then everyone could couple up except for Monica. She was going to ride with Danny, Jake, and Aiden. She loved her grandsons and letting their parents enjoy the ride was letting her being with her grandsons so it was a win-win.

Once the ride had started she wondered what she had gotten herself into. The youngest boys were screaming the whole way through. That was because part of the time they were actually scared but the rest was because they were having so much fun and also hearing everyone around them. Jake held onto his little brother like a pro. Monica held onto Danny and she learned to duck down so Danny got most of the water and not her. Poor Jake and Aiden they sat up front so they got it the worst. The ride itself was mostly fun and calm but there were a few times that it got a bit hairy for Monica.

Jason and Elizabeth's log was following Monica and their sons' log. Elizabeth heard the boys scream but knew it was from having fun till the part when they were in the pitch black part. That part the screaming was for real and she was screaming just like her sons were. Jason held on tight to his bride to be and laughed at her screams. She was not really happy about that and elbowed him in the stomach.

"I am sorry but you should never tease a pregnant woman. That is rule number one. My hormones are all over the place and knowing that my boys might be scared has me a little jumpy and you laughing about it is making me see red." Jason hugged Elizabeth and kissed her on top of her head. She was soaked and so she knew that her boys would be soaked too.

Emily and Nik were in the log behind Jason and following them up in the rear was Patrick and Robin. Everyone was soaked and cold when they got off the ride. They realized that the reason the line was so short was because everyone knew that the water would be very cold and it would be better later in the day or later in the year.

They all went next door and bought some dry clothes to wear. The kids got some hot chocolate along with Elizabeth. The rest of the adults bought coffee. They moved their way to their next ride. The Haunted Mansion sounded like a good ride to go on next. They got in line and everyone was excited about this ride. They had been wanting to go on it for some time.

The younger boys stuck close by their grandmother and parents. Jake held Elizabeth's hand the whole way thru. Jason took turns with his mother with Aiden and Danny. Spencer, Cameron and Emma stood close together while Emily was with Nik. Robin and Patrick watched their daughter being protected by Cameron and Spencer. It was a great time for everyone and no onone wanted to go back to their hotel. They had lunch in the park and everyone had their choices of just about any kind of bad food there was and some were good food but no one wanted that anyways. There were a couple of rides that the guys wanted to go on but the women would not hear of it. Elizabeth was getting tired and so were Aiden and Danny. Monica decided to go with Elizabeth with the two youngest children. Nap time was calling. Jake decided that he wanted to go back too.

"We have reservations for dinner tonight at 8:00. The boys and I will take it easy and meet you in the lobby around 7:45. I am hoping they want to take a nap because I do." She gave Jason a kiss and hugs to everyone else. Monica went with Elizabeth and decided she was also going to take a nap.

"Boys, do you want to watch television or do you want to take a nap with me in my room? I am exhausted and I need to sleep for a little bit." Jake, Aiden and Danny headed to Elizabeth's room with her. The four of them got into the king-sized bed together. If Elizabeth wasn't so tired, she probably would have taken a picture of the four of them. The four of them were asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows.

It was 5:30 when they got up. Elizabeth got the boys their baths and also let Aiden call his mother to tell her all about Disneyland. He told her about the rides and all the fun things they did at the hotel. Sam thanked Elizabeth for taking her son on the rides and letting him go with them. Elizabeth just wanted Danny to know and feel that he was an important part of the family because he was an important part.

The baths were done and the boys were dressed for dinner. Robin, Emma and Emily were back and had taken their showers too. The guys were all hot and dirty from the rides so they went across the hall to get ready too. Everyone went down to the restaurant for a lovely dinner. The kids had so much fun in the restaurant because their favorite characters were having dinner with them. Everyone decided that they would all go together so there were no miscommunications about time and where to meet.

The next two days the family stayed together and went on the rides together. Elizabeth watched the guys try to dare the other to try the real scary rides. Cameron and Spencer were smart enough to stay back and let them wager on how quickly the other person would get sick. Jason stood back while Nik and Patrick would dare each other to try the highest, fastest and the scariest rides in the park. Jason had no fear so he would always go on them it was just he ended up going alone because Nik would scare Patrick out of going and also scared himself out of it too. The last day was sad for both families. No one wanted it to end but real life was just around the corner.

The last night together, Monica said that she would watch the three youngest boys while Spencer, Cameron and Emma went out. They had found a great little club to spend their last night hanging out at. Everyone else was going to dinner and then check out the clubs in the hotel.

Monica was happy that she had her grandsons for one more night. She knew that Danny would be going home to his mother and staying in Brooklyn. She knew that she would miss her grandson dearly because of that so it was a bittersweet night for her. They had room service and watched some movies that the boys loved. It was a great time for them. She took plenty of pictures and she had Danny call his mom up so he could say good night to her. He told his mother that he loved her and would see her the next day.

Emma, Cameron and Spencer went to eat at one of the restaurants in the hotel complex. They loved their time together and Emma started to cry. "I am sorry guys. I don't want to spoil our last night together but I miss you both so much. This has been the best time that I have had since my parents got back together. California is beautiful but I miss school and I miss the two of you so much. We have all been friends for so long that it seems weird when we are not together. I also want you both to know that I could never choose between the two of you. If I ever needed you I know that you would both do whatever you could to help me. I just don't want to ruin that between us." Cameron and Spencer understood where she was coming from but they both wanted her for themselves. There would always be this rivalry between the two of them because of their love for Emma.

"I think that we should go and see the fireworks. We can then go back to our rooms for the night. I want you to know Emma that you will always be the girl for me. If I ever find someone else, then she would have to be as special as you are to me. I know that Spencer feels the same way." The three of them were feeling pretty blue when they saw how happy their parents were. They knew that someday they were going to have what their parents had and that made them feel a little better. They went out by the pool and watched the fireworks show. It was a beautiful sight and the three of them had taken enough pictures to fill two photo albums. The last couple of days were just the kind of break that most pre-teens would love to have. The three amigos were going to be split up once again and it sucked.

Elizabeth could see Cameron, Spencer and Emma from where she sat at their table. She could tell that they were having a hard time saying goodbye to Emma. "Robin, I think that we might need to have Emma come up for a few weeks this summer. Once the baby is born, I will need some extra help and I think that it would do good for both Cameron and Spencer. In the fall, Jason and I will be getting married and we definitely want the three of you there for it." Robin looked at her husband and knew how he felt.

"I will ask Emma if she would like to spend some time with you and the family this summer after the baby is born. I know she will love going there and being there. My problem is knowing how hard it will be for her to leave. She loves Port Charles and she loves Cameron and Spencer. I just pray that she is all right when we get back home tomorrow."

Patrick looked over to where Elizabeth saw their children. He could see that his daughter had been crying. "I will let Emma go but I think that she should stay with Anna when she is there so that it will be easier on her. I don't want to make her feel that if she stays with you and Cameron that she can't see Spencer. I want her to know that she can see who she wants when she wants too."

"That is fair. I agree to that. I just want the three of them to get to spend some time together." The six of the toasted to their nice family vacation and for a Happy New Year.

"I think next time we will just go as adults and take in Vegas or the Bahamas. Then we can see our women in bikinis." Jason and Nik gave Patrick a glare to shut him up but the women all laughed because they knew he was teasing.

Once the fireworks went off, everyone left and headed back to their suites. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and also a sad one. No one wanted to see Patrick, Robin and Emma go back home but they had no choice.

Everyone got back to their suite around ten. The women went to bed in their suite and the guys went back to their suite. Jake and Aiden were already asleep in Elizabeth's bed so she let them sleep there. Danny went back with Jason and Cameron.

The next morning, everyone had breakfast in the women's suite. They wanted to get in the air early because they were dropping off Emma, Robin and Patrick. The next stop after that would be New York City. The timing was right for a great New Year's Eve. The view from the Morgan balcony was perfect to see the ball drop.

"I just got the call that our cars are waiting for us and that the bellmen are on their way up here for us to leave. Does everyone have everything they brought? I just want to thank all of you for making this holiday a very special one." Jason was not much of a talker so they were surprised at how much he had to say.

The bellmen had arrived and started taking the luggage down to the awaiting cars. There would be time to say goodbye when they got on the plane. Emma looked between Cameron and Spencer wondering when the next time the three of them would be together.


	13. Chapter 13

The plane ride from Anaheim to Berkley was short but not sweet. Emma sat with Spencer and Cameron for the short hop. "I am so happy that I got to see the two of you for the past couple of days. It has been the best time in quite a while. I go back to school a few days after the New Year so I guess I will just get caught up on my studies when I get home. I like being ahead anyway."

Robin and Elizabeth had talked about Robin going with them to New York City. "I am going back home on the 3rd of January. I know that Emma goes back on the 5th. Why don't you let her come with us and we will fly her back home when we go home? I will go back home with her if it makes you feel better or I can have one of the guards go." Robin thought about it and had a great idea.

"Let me call my mom first. She could fly here with her and maybe stay a few days. That way it would be a great reason for my mom to see our place and it will give Emma a chance to spend some time with her grandmother. I will talk to Patrick first and then call my mom. I think it would be a great surprise for her on the way home." Robin spoke with both Patrick and her mother and they both thought it was a great idea. Anna loved the thought of spending quality time with her granddaughter and also she needed a break from Port Charles.

Patrick and Robin saw how sad their daughter was and decided to tell her just before they were landing. "Hey Emma! I have a surprise for you. Elizabeth would like for you to go to New York and spend New Year's with them. When they fly back to Port Charles, your grandma will be waiting at the airstrip to bring you back home. How does that sound?"

At first Emma thought that she was dreaming. She had to of heard her mother wrong. "I would love to spend some extra time with everyone and come back home with my grandmother. Thank you so much."

"You will have to thank Elizabeth for that. She saw how miserable you and the guys were so she took pity on the three of you. You will be staying in the Morgan suite but I think that you can still spend time with both Spencer and Cameron. I love and trust you so don't do anything crazy. I am giving you a credit card to use in case there is just something that you have to have. Think of it as another Christmas gift. Your father and I have to work anyway so you won't be bored. We both love and trust you to have a great time."

Cameron was a very happy young man. He went over to his mother and gave her a great big hug. "Thanks, mom. You don't know how much this means to the three of us. You are the best mom in the world."

Spencer then went over to Elizabeth and Robin and thanked them too for letting Emma go to New York. "Thank you Aunt Elizabeth and Mrs. Drake, I appreciate that the two of you are letting us have more time to spend with Emma." Robin laughed when Spencer called her Mrs. Drake.

"You can call me Robin or Aunt Robin. I feel like we are all one big happy family anyway. I wish I was around more to see the three of you grow up but sometimes things can't be helped. I know that Patrick adores both of you and that he knows that you take great care of our daughter. That is what is important to me. Take care of Emma and no fighting over her. She is not a prize to be won." Spencer and Cameron both agreed to what Robin wanted and thanked her and Patrick for letting Emma go.

The plane landed and Robin and Patrick said their goodbyes to everyone. The plane was refueled and took off for New York City. Spencer showed Emma the places that he and Cameron wanted to go when they got there. Emma was really excited about seeing the ball drop in Times Square. She had always watched it on television and now they were going to see it firsthand.

Elizabeth, Emily and Monica promised Emma a day of pampering in the spa before the night's festivities started. Jason was taking Danny to his place in Brooklyn when they landed. Jake wanted to go too so Jason was happy about that. Monica was also going to go so she could see where her grandson was going to live.

The next couple of hours everyone relaxed and either slept or played games on their phones. There were two cars waiting at the airstrip. The first one was the one going to Brooklyn. The second one was going to the different hotels.

When Danny arrived at his new place, his mother was outside waiting for him. She was happy to see that Jason, Monica and Jake had come with him. She knew that Jason was but didn't know about Monica and Jake. Sam showed them inside and Danny was over the moon when he saw his bedroom.

Sam had talked to Elizabeth about what she should do to make Danny's room his own. Elizabeth's advice was to keep it simple. She also told her that she knew what Danny loved more than anyone.

The one thing that she knew her son loved more than anything was cars. She found him the cutest race car bed and bedding. She put on his floor an area rug where he could use his matchbox cars because it had a little town and roads on it. His toy chest was in the shape of a tool box and the curtains, dressers and bookshelf all had a racer motif. Danny walked into his bedroom and was in love. His favorite part was his race car bed. He hugged his mother and showed Jake everything that he got for Christmas from his mother and her family. Jake loved Danny's room and he had a feeling that his was going to be like that but with motorcycles.

Jason loved the brownstone that Sam had purchased. Spinelli had done a great job picking it out. He then met with the guards that Sam and Julian had picked. He saw that Tony was checking him out and figured that he must be Sam's guard.

"Hi, I am Jason Morgan. I am Danny's dad and was married to Sam. This is one of my other son's Jake and my mother, Monica. You must be Tony. Elizabeth told me all about you and your magic hands. I just had to check you out and see if that was true. Don't worry, you don't have to give me a massage. Just teach me a few techniques to use on her."

Tony laughed because he knew that Jason was kidding. At least he hoped he was. "I am Sam's guard and my brother will be Danny's guard. I know that you are only here for a few days but I can show you around and let you see how we are going to protect your family. I am very proud of our work. I know that you have had me investigated because I did the same on you and also Sam. This is not easy work and if you are not sure who the players are then you are in trouble. I also know that you are out of the business but are going into security work. That is what we want to do here. I am not interested in going further or trying to make a name for myself. I just want to have a thriving company and be able to protect both Sam and Danny."

Sam showed Monica and Jake more of the building and then brought them downstairs to where her new office was located. She was still going to be a private investigator and she got all the paperwork that she needed to have done for her office to open up the first week of January.

Monica was very impressed with what she was seeing and knew that Danny would be fine living there in Brooklyn. Jason returned shortly after talking with Tony and his men. He said his goodbyes to Danny and Sam. "I would like to bring everyone over tomorrow morning if you don't mind. I know that Cameron and Aiden would like to see where you and Danny are living. Elizabeth and Emily also wanted to come over and check it out and maybe get some ideas of their own from what you done with your place. It is truly a beautiful brownstone. You should be very proud of your work. Your team is also on their toes and have an excellent security system in place."

Danny gave everyone a hug goodbye. He ran to his grandfather, Julian who was there but out of sight so everyone could see the place and there would be no fighting. Julian was not the biggest fan of Jason's and the feeling was mutual. The only good thing was they both wanted what was best for Danny and Sam. Sam said goodbye to everyone and they watched the car pull away.

"I am so glad that you are home sweetie. I have missed you so much. Did you have a good time at Disney and with your family?" Danny just shrugged and kissed his mother on the cheek. She knew that he was probably tired so she took him up to his room so he could get ready to sleep.

It was late when Jason got back from Brooklyn. Monica went to her room and got into a nice warm bubble bath. She had brought a glass a wine with her to help her unwind. She had just gotten used to the time in California and now she would have to readjust to New York time. She was so glad that she decided to go with everyone instead of staying home.

Elizabeth, Emily and Nik were hanging out watching some old movies while the boys and Emma were hanging out upstairs in the suite. Emma had already called her parents to let them know that she was in New York City. She had her own room and the view of the city was absolutely breath taking. There was snow on the ground and she got out her camera and opened her window to take pictures of the view. She was able to catch the city at a quiet time before the craziness that would be New Year's Eve. 2016 was going to be a great year for everyone. She knew that and also knew that she would figure out who her true love was before the next year ended. At least she hoped she would. Who knows she was not even a teenager yet.

Cameron, Aiden and Spencer were playing video games on the television in Cameron and Jake's room. They were sharing a room because Emma had Cameron's room. Jake walked into his room and started hanging out with his brothers and cousin. It was funny looking at the way the families in Port Charles seem to form in the small city. The citizens of Port Charles could give Jerry Springer a year's worth of shows alone.

"Did you like Danny's new bedroom? I heard it's a race car theme. I also know that you just didn't want to let Danny have five minutes alone without you. You need to let go Jake. We will soon have a little sister or brother soon and then what are you going to do?"

Cameron loved to tease his brother about his jealous nature especially when it came to their parents. He knew that he shouldn't but sometimes it was just too easy. Tonight was one of those times. "It's okay Cam. I know it must be hard for you since your father is dead and all. That is why you are jealous of me. No need to be jealous of Aiden though since his dad doesn't want to be around him or us." Jason walked in at the end of that fight. He knew that the brothers were having some issues but he didn't want Jake to talk to his brothers that way and so he knew that he had to have a talk with him about it.

"Jake, you need to apologize to your brothers for what you said. I think that Cameron you also need to apologize to Jake for making the comment about being jealous of Danny. I love all of you boys. This new baby whether it is a brother or sister will be important too. You need to know that each one of you has a place in my heart and in your mom's heart. I also know that sometimes when we are cooped up with each other all the time it can get to be too much. We will be going home in a few days and we have a lot of fun adventures ahead of us."

"Cameron, I guess you know that you are lucky because you are an only child. No need to share your dad with anyone. I am sorry Jake about that jealousy crack but I see that you sure can give the comebacks. I guess I need to get my a-game on. I love you little squirt."

"I am sorry too for what I said to both of you. Aiden, you weren't even in the fight and I had to bring you in. That was not fair of me. I am lucky now that I am back with my family but for a long time, I thought that no one wanted me and so it hurts sometimes when I get teased about it. I will try not to let it get to me anymore." Cameron and Jake shook each other's hand and went back to playing video games. Jason walked back downstairs and saw that his future wife, sister and her future husband sound asleep on the couch in front of the television.

Monica had just come out of the bedroom when she saw that Jason was about to scare the crap out of Nik, Emily and Elizabeth. She knew that there would be some yelling and swearing but she felt that they needed to get some of that out of their system. Jason crept behind the couch and grabbed the remote. He then played the volume on high and soon the three of them jumped up and was about to pound on Jason. Monica just laughed and then Emily went after her mom.

"Hey, I was just an observer. I knew what he was going to do but I figured it would do the three of you some good to get scared." Elizabeth picked up a pillow and threw it at Jason. Emily found one and threw it at her mom. Elizabeth was starved and so she ordered some room service. The kids had already eaten and she knew that Jason had stopped on the way back to get something for his mom and son.

Nik went upstairs to get Spencer so they could go to their hotel suite. The hotel was a couple of buildings down from where Jason and Elizabeth were staying. They were going to walk and see everyone in the morning. The next night they were probably going to be staying with her brother because of all the people filling up the streets for the ball drop.

The next day was New Year's Eve. It was going to be a day of fun and surprises. What a glorious new year it will be.


	14. Chapter 14

It is New Year's Eve and everyone had things they needed to do before the night's festivities. "I am going to ask Sam and Danny to come watch the ball drop tonight with us if you don't mind. I am not sure if Sam has plans or not but I think that it would be good for all of us if we spent the last night of this year all together. She will have to bring her guards and we will have to bunk up for one night but I think it is doable. If you would rather not have all of them, I will understand."

"I have no problem with them coming over today and spending the night. I am looking forward to see her place this morning and we can ask her then. She will always have a place in your life and I don't have a problem with it. You know that Lucky will always have a place in my life because of Aiden. He is mostly gone and I am so happy that you have made both Cameron and Aiden feel like they are your sons too. I feel that way about Danny. I am not sure how Sam would feel about that but taking Danny with us to Disney helped a lot with him and I bonding together. I would never overstep Sam's place with him but I just want him to know that he is family." Jason realized then how lucky he was to have Elizabeth in his life. He knew that anyone else would have major problems with accepting someone else's child. He grabbed a hold of her and swung her around. Not too much because he didn't want her or the baby to get dizzy. He kissed her on top of her head and held her hand as they went to check on Emma and the boys.

Emma woke up and realized that she was very lucky to be in the city for New Year's Eve. She had always wanted to be there and watch the ball drop. She got dressed and made her way into the living room where everyone was gathering for the day.

Spencer was already there with Emily and his dad. He was excited to be there too and hoped the maybe he, Emma and Cameron could get to see Times Square a little closer than the balcony. He loved New Year's Rocking Eve and hoped to see some of the stars there.

"Cameron, do you think that maybe we could see if the three of us could go a little closer to seeing the action tonight. I want to see the stars and maybe get on television. I know that being a prince I shouldn't go out like that but I have been wanting to do this for a very long time. You and Emma could be my co-conspirators. How about it?" Cameron looked at Spencer and whispered to him.

"I would love that and I am sure that Emma would too. There are going to be so many people here and I think if we ask one of the guards to go with us maybe we can convince our parents to let us go or we will just have to sneak out." Spencer was happy with that answer and so was Emma.

Jason called Sam to see if it was a good time to go over so everyone could see her new place. She told him, anytime is fine.

Jason got two cars to take them over to see Sam and Danny's brownstone. The ride over was a bit longer because of all of the security for the night's festivities. Danny saw the two cars pull up and he was out the door like the house was on fire. "Daddy, you came back. You told me that you were bringing everyone over to see us. I see that you did and I am so happy. Come on in. I have to show you what I got from Grandpa Julian and Grandma Alexis." Jason loved how happy his son was and felt that this would be a good move for him and his mother.

Sam opened the door and let everyone in. She knew that she was going to have to be more diligent about Danny wanting to go outside every time he saw a limo go down the street thinking it was his dad. "Danny, I know you are excited about seeing everyone today, but you can't run out the door like that every time a car pulls up. It is too dangerous to do that. Remember that James is your guard. He is here to protect you because it is not safe out there. It will get easier for you when you get older but for now just listen to what mommy asks of you and we will be fine." James saw how fast Danny was going outside so he knew that he had his work cut out for him. He looked at Danny, then Sam and finally Jason. He knew that he was in trouble but Jason was not here to hire or fire anyone. He just wanted to make sure that what happened that morning never happened again.

"I am sorry, mommy. I just wanted to see daddy." Sam gave her son a hug and then let it go. She made her point and she knew that Tony and Jason would be talking to James about it.

Sam showed everyone around the brownstone. Emily and Elizabeth loved it just like Monica had the night before. Elizabeth was also happy that Sam had taken her recommendations about Danny's room. She knew that Danny would love it.

"Sam, I would like to invite you, Danny and your guards over today for New Year's Eve. You will have to bring something to stay in overnight but I am sure that we will find room for all of us. I want you to know that you are important to our family and so is Danny. We had a great time in Disneyland and I would have invited you but you were busy here. Jason wanted a little more time with Danny before we went back home." Sam looked at Elizabeth and didn't know what to say. She wanted too but was not sure how everyone else was going to feel about her being with them on New Year's Eve like they were on Thanksgiving.

"Sam, we all want you and Danny to come watch the ball drop. My brother has a big heart and wants you to know that you will always have a place in it. Elizabeth knows this and she accepts that you will always be important. She loves Danny and wants him to know that he is just as special to everyone as her sons are and also the new baby coming soon. Please accept our invitation for tonight." Sam was a bit overwhelmed but graciously accepted the invite.

"I guess I need to pack a bag for Danny and myself. Tony, can you and James come with us to the city for the night? We have been invited for a New Year's Eve party with the family."

"Yes, James and I will get ready and we will bring you there this afternoon around two. I know the streets are going to be crazy around then so we have to leave as soon as we can get ready."

Danny showed his brothers, Spencer and Emma his room. He knew what he wanted to bring with him so he got his favorite pajamas and his pillow and blanket. He also got a couple of cars too.

Everyone said goodbye to Sam, Tony and James. Danny was going back to the hotel with them now. Jason was very happy that his family was still on track and that there was no fighting between Sam and Elizabeth. He did note how familiar Tony and Sam were getting so he realized that was one of the main reasons why there was so little friction going on with the two women.

"You are mighty silent for someone who never stops talking. What is on your mind sweetheart?" Elizabeth didn't know whether to hug him or hit him right then.

"I guess I was taking in everything that has happened to us and between us this past year. There are so many things that I regret doing but being with you and loving you is not one of them." She leaned her head on his shoulders and just relaxed for a few minutes. They were almost back to the hotel at that time so she knew that falling asleep was not a good idea but relaxing in her future husband's arms was just what she needed.

The ladies had an afternoon of pampering including Emma. She had texted her mom what she was about to do and Robin told her to go with it. She felt so grown up being with Elizabeth, Emily, Monica and Sam. Sam had just made it to the hotel when the appointment started. She didn't want to disturb them but Elizabeth told her that she was already on the list and that she was happy to include her.

They first had massages done. Everyone was happy getting their massages except for Elizabeth. She knew how good Tony's were and wondered if Sam knew now too.

"Sam, now that Tony is your guard has he given you any massages lately? I know that man has a way with his hands and with all the moving, I was just wondering if you got to have one of them." Sam laughed because she knew that Elizabeth was trying to play matchmaker with her and Tony.

"Yes, I have and you are right about his massages. Although, now he is off limits to the public. His only job now is my protection and Danny's protection. He is the head of our security team and he has become a very good friend. I am not sure about anything else but for now this is what I need." Elizabeth was happy with that answer but she wished that they have found someone with hands like Tony's. It definitely was not the one who was working on her right now.

They did have a sauna to get out more toxins. Their nails were next and then their hair and makeup. Elizabeth helped Emma get a dress for the evening and then asked her a very important question.

"Do you and the boys have plans for breaking out tonight? I know that if I were your age and the streets of New York were at my feet then I would want to be out there. If you want to ask us and we have already talked to your parents about it, then the answer is yes but we want you back by 11. I know that you won't see the ball drop there but you can see it here from the balcony. I know Cameron and Spencer probably have talked to Jason and Nik already about it too. We want you to have fun but be safe. We will have Milo and Max go with you to see the excitement on the streets. Milo has offered his services but that is because he wants to see what is going on close up like you all do. Max is going to protect the stars from his brother." Emma was stunned but she understood why she needed to be inside at that time and that she was happy with it.

They finished their spa treatments and went up to the suite. Cameron and Spencer could not keep their eyes off of Emma. She looked so grown up but she wasn't and that was why they had a curfew.

"Okay, Cameron. You, Spencer and Emma can stay out till 11 tonight. Your mother and I have talked about it and we know that if we were to say "no" that you would sneak out. I was young once and know the appeal of trying something dangerous and believe me that would be dangerous. Max and Milo will go with you. They know of a few great places to eat in Times Square that will have all the junk food that you can handle. Don't run off from them and remember that they are there to protect you and not spy on you. You do this and maybe later on down the line when you want to do something impulsive like this you can. If you screw up and try to sneak away, then you will be grounded till you are thirty. I also know from talking to Robin that they will send Emma away to a private girl's boarding school." Emma knew that Jason was partially teasing but she was not going to take any chances.

Emma went and changed into something that was appropriate for sightseeing. She wanted to feel comfortable out on the streets. Cameron and Spencer were already in their casual clothes waiting for the time to go. Max and Milo knew that they had their night cut out for them but they were looking forward to see the sights too. Maybe see Ryan Seacrest and Jenny McCarthy too.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma was ready to go out with Cameron and Spencer. Max and Milo were the guards for the night. They walked towards Times Square and noticed that there were already a lot of people getting their space secured for the night. Milo was happy that he was finally going to this American tradition. He had always wanted to be down in Times Square when everything was chaotic and the chance of meeting someone famous was probably going to happen. Max had called in a few favors and got them a table at the best restaurant in town. It definitely paid to be in the family but without many people knowing about it. It was just a few people who know that they were connected high up in Italy. The less people the better but in this instance it paid off because they were about to get to dine like a celebrity. The kids also got to dine too like celebrities because of being with Max and Milo.

It was around eight that night when they were seated in the restaurant. The only thing that the owners knew was that one of the children happened to be Jason Morgan's son. The fact that his father was on everyone's radar was a blessing and a curse but for tonight it was definitely a blessing. They had the chance to see and be seen. "I don't think that I have ever seen this many stars in one place before except on television. It was usually for one of those award shows that mom used to watch at night. There are two young starlets that I have seen in that movie we watched the other night. I can't remember their names but I know that they must be here for the show tonight. I think one is even a singer." Spencer just looked at him like he didn't know anyone or anything. Emma was very impressed by what she saw and heard. She was loving every minute of it.

Milo checked in with Jason to let them know that they were at dinner. He told them about how great it was and that the kids were having a great time. "Tell them to have fun but not too much fun. We will be waiting for them at 11. Thank you Milo for doing this for them and for us. Also thank your brother. I know you wanted to go but your brother I am not so sure of."

Max got on the phone then with Jason. "I am having a great time too. The kids are being very good and the food and atmosphere is tops." Jason laughed when he heard Max. It seems both brothers were loving the New York experience for New Year's Eve.

Jake was starting to feel left out because Aiden and Danny were so close. The two of them you would have thought were twins, the way they understood each other and got along so well. Elizabeth could see that her son needed more attention and that he needed more help from Dr. Field.

"Jake, come here and talk to me. I know that something is bothering you and I want to help you." Jake came over to where his mother was sitting and started to cry. He was feeling left out and hopeless. He didn't understand the big deal about New Year's Eve and why everyone was going so crazy over it.

"Mom, I don't get this holiday. I don't understand why so many people go out and make fools of themselves or want to be out in the cold to see a ball drop."

"I know that you don't remember how we used to spend New Year's Eve before you were taken. I also don't know what you did when you were over there because you don't ever talk about it. I will tell you how we used to spend New Year's Eve when you were little. There were some years that Lucky and I would go out for a party. It was usually at the Metro-Court. The happiest times though were when you and Cameron were little. We would make popcorn and you know I would always have to have something chocolatey. There is a show on every year that is called New Year's Rockin' Eve. We would watch everyone stand outside and freeze while they were getting to part when the ball dropped. There were always singers and different actors who came on the show and the best host for it was Dick Clark. He was one of the greatest hosts ever. He really loved music and his fans. Well, we would get about half way during the show you and your brother would always fall asleep. I would watch the show by myself and wake you right before the ball dropped. You loved watching it way up in the air and then you would hear everyone doing the countdown….5,4,3,2,1-Happy New Year. We would hug and kiss each other and then we would go to bed. This year we are all together and it will be the best year ever. I am so blessed to have you and your dad back in my life again. I also have my best friend and soon to be sister. We are also bringing in a new life this summer. You can teach all these traditions that we have once he or she is born." Jake felt a little better but he was still sad about not having anyone to hang out with. Aiden and Danny were having so much fun but they realized that their older brother was feeling left out. Aiden went over to Jake and asked him if he wanted to play cars with them and he got his favorite motorcycle and then he felt better.

Sam and Tony were watching the young boys interact. "I am not so sure that I made the right move. I can see how close Danny is with his brothers. Maybe I should have stuck around Port Charles for Danny's sake." Tony knew that she was doubting herself because of all the changes she was going through and he knew not to push her.

"You are doing a great job. Danny is loving his new place and once you are on a schedule with him then he will be fine. Danny needs structure and love. You give both of that to him. His father does too but he can do that from a distance. Danny can talk to his father and brothers every day. He will be spending time with them when summer comes and you know that he will be fine." Sam snuggled into Tony's arms and felt at peace. She didn't realize how fast he had come in and took a piece of her heart.

Monica was watching everyone and wondering how she got so lucky. The past year was terrible and wonderful all at the same time. She had two children and a grandchild come back from the dead. Well, technically there was only Jason that actually was brought back from the dead. The other two were kidnapped by a crazy old woman. She went to look out at the view from the terrace. She could see how crazy things were on the street and that the crowds were getting bigger.

The television was on and everyone was watching to see if they could see the kids on it. Just before the commercial came on, the camera man panned the crowd and everyone could see the kids. Jason looked and saw someone who looked out of place. He was alone and looked like he was carrying something. He got on the phone and called Max. "I know that it is only ten but I think that something is going on down there in the crowd. The camera man panned the crowd and I saw him not to far from your location. I am not sure if he is friendly or not but I have a feeling that he is there for something bad and it has nothing to do with us. He is carrying a backpack and is heading towards the giant apple. Can you get to a police officer and tell him?"

"Yeah, boss I am on it. I will have Milo bring the kids back and I will get help." Milo heard everything that Jason had said and was already on it.

"Your dad saw something that didn't look right when he was watching this being televised. He is not sure if this is about us or something bigger. He is thinking something bigger. We need to get out of here. Are you ready to go?"

The kids weren't ready but Cameron knew if his father said to leave that they needed to leave. Emma also was on board but Spencer didn't realize the danger that they could be in and wanted to stay longer. He also knew that he would never be allowed to do something like this again if he fought to stay. He had enough fun and so he went willingly with them.

Max made his way to where the guy with the backpack was. He watched him as he checked out the backpack. He saw a couple of cops and told them about the guy with the backpack and being so close to where the ball dropped. The cops thanked him and Max made his way back to the hotel. The two cops that were there found the man with the backpack. He had a bomb in there and was going to blow up everything in Times Square. If it weren't for Jason and seeing this guy on television, then there possibly would have been a lot of people who either died or was hurt.

The cops tried to find Max to thank him but he was gone. The cops started checking around the area with bomb dogs. There were at least five other men doing the same thing that the first man did and they were all captured. No one was hurt and the show went on like nothing had happened. When the ball was dropped, that was when everyone was told of the hero who had saved them and disappeared.

Jason laughed when Max came back to the hotel. "I see that you are now an official hero that no has seen except for the two cops that found that first guy. How does it feel to be a hero? I am so glad that they listened to you. Thank you for believing me and getting help so fast. You are my hero and everyone here. Happy New Year and we love you Max!" Max knew that if it weren't for Jason it would have worked out a lot differently. The cops saw that the bombs were set to go off at midnight.

Everyone gathered together to celebrate New Year's. They looked outside towards times square and saw the apple or ball at the top of the tower. They counted down with everyone on the television and watched the ball drop. "Happy New Year!" The evening was over but the new year had just started. Everyone then hugged and kissed everyone for the new year and then off to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

When everyone came back in from the terrace, it was like something had changed in all of them. Just knowing if Jason hadn't been watching the television screen looking for the kids, he might have missed something that could have turned all of their worlds around. It was weird how fate can do that. Just one person looking at a television screen could change so many people's lives. Most of the people will never know how lucky they were but for the ones who knew it was like a second chance.

Jason sat down on the couch and looked at the television and just cried. He cried because he knew how close they were all to losing someone they loved. The blast might not have come down as far as the hotel but knowing right outside of your hotel, hundreds of people could have died or be injured depending on close they were to the blast. Elizabeth understood and she sat down with Jason and hugged him letting all of his emotions out. The old Jason would not have been able to cry like this but this Jason could. He felt with every breath and every heartbeat for his family and friends.

Sam looked at Jason and wondered what she had missed. The only ones that really knew what happened or how close they were to having everything change were Jason, Max, Milo and Elizabeth. Jason would not tell anyone else and no one else felt it was there place. Just then Max got a phone call from the police headquarters. He needed him to go down to the police station and bring Jason along with him. Max asked if they had too and they said yes or they would have to come pick them up. They were not in trouble but they wanted to ask Jason what made him feel that something was amiss when all the cops in the area never looked at him as a target and hoped that they could learn something from him.

"Jason, we have to go. I am sorry about this Elizabeth. I hate leaving in the middle of all the fun but duty calls." Max walked to the door while Jason kissed his girlfriend and followed Max out of the hotel room.

They took their private car to the police precinct that was in charge of Times Square and everything that goes with it. Max walked in followed by Jason. Max introduced Jason to the captain that was in charge of getting the bombers and their explosives.

"I am Captain Grant and I want to thank the both of you for making this holiday a safe one instead of a tragedy. I would like to ask you, Mr. Quartermaine what made you think that he was a terrorist?"

Jason was at a loss on how to explain to him how he knew but just that something about the guy was off. "I want you to know that it was just a feeling that when I saw the way he was looking at first to the camera and then towards the main stage and over to where the ball was at that made me think that he was almost giving a sign to someone that it was time to go or start something. I watched him leave towards the main stage and saw that my son and his cousin and friend were close by the stage. They are young so I had my friends look out for them. You have met Max and his brother, Milo were watching them. I called Max and told him about the guy and that I thought something was off. We have been friends for a long time so he knows my instincts are usually right on. He had his brother, Milo bring the kids back to our hotel suite and Max went to tell you about the guy and his backpack. There is nothing else too it. I wish I could say that I just know things but I go by my hunches and they are usually right."

The captain thanked the two of them and let them go. "Thank you for making our city safer. I would like to have a ceremony in which to honor the two of you."

"I think that it is best for everyone to thank the men and women who work with you daily. They are the true heroes. They are the ones who found the bombs and dismantled them. They are also the ones who arrested the men that did this. They are the ones who should get the acclaim. I just had a hunch and I made sure that Max told you about it. We live out of town and are very private. I don't want my children to know that they were in any danger. I hope you understand." The captain shook their hands and let them go.

Max and Jason got back just after two in the morning. Everyone had gone to sleep except for Elizabeth. She waited up for Jason and Max to get back. "I was worried and couldn't sleep. I think I can sleep now knowing that the two of you are back. Thanks Max for everything that you have done for my children and all of us. I know why Jason did what he did and I am grateful that the police were able to capture those men and get all the explosives." Max hugged Elizabeth and went on to bed.

Jason and Elizabeth went quietly to their room and the two of them just held each other till they fell asleep. The next morning everyone would know what might have happened but until then there was no since scaring them and ruining their New Year's Eve.

The next day, the talk around the table was the bust that happened in Times Square. The news anchor said that anonymous person called his friend who was in the crowd and he told the police about the terrorist. "We are thinking that it was Max and Jason that did that and saved all of us. Are we right or wrong?"

"Okay, mom. You are right. I saw someone carrying a backpack and I had a feeling about him that something was off and that he wanted to start something. I called Max and told him about the guy. Max saw the guy and tailed him and then found the cops. He gave the description of the guy and the rest is history. We were called to the precinct last night to give some more details but there were none to give. I have hunches and they are usually right. There will be no press and no medals of honor. I asked the captain to give that to the men and women who risked their lives to get the men who were trying to destroy a great holiday tradition. That is all but I guess I need to call Robin before she has a fit.

He waited till it was nine her time when he called Robin. "I just wanted you to know that everyone here is fine and that Max and Milo had everything under control. I know you Robin and the fact that something like this almost happened to our children is making you wish that you had changed your mind. I called your mother and she is flying here to see Emma for herself. She is going to spending the next two days here and then she is flying home with Emma. We got them a flight out on the third. We are staying one more day and leaving on the fourth." Robin was happy to hear that everything was taken care of for Emma and her mom.

"I just have one question. Did you figure it out before the cops and was the true hero Max or Milo? I know this has you written all over it. You would be watching for any detail that was out of line with the festivities. You were also watching for anyone near our children. I also know you too well. I want to thank you for taking such great care of my daughter."

"Life is too precious to let things just slip by. Our children are our lives and without them we would be alive but not truly alive. I can't explain why I feel and know things like this because it could be my training with Sonny or maybe it could have something to do with the brainwashing by Helena. It doesn't matter but I am glad that those instincts are still with me. I would hate to have seen what could have happened if I didn't notice the guy. Anna should be here soon and I will have her call you when she gets here." Jason hung up with Robin and went to see how everyone was taking the news.

"Dad, I am so happy that we didn't sneak out of here. Having Max and Milo was a great thing especially since they are too really cool guys. They know people who know people if you know what I mean. We had a great dinner in the middle of Times Square. We got to be upfront near the stage and got some cool pictures. When Milo told me to go, I knew that it was not something that I could say no too. I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen and when Max didn't come back with us it just proved to myself that I was right. Emma and Spencer knew something was off too but luckily we knew if you wanted us back early that we needed to go without questions. When Emma found out what had happened to her mother and that was why she was gone it changed how she felt about her mom. She thought her mother did not love her enough and that was why she didn't come home when she asked her too. It will take her a while to get over it but she is accepting day by day that she shouldn't blame herself for being so mad at her mom. I am just thankful that you all are back including Auntie Emily and my little brother Jake." Jason was very proud of how Cameron, Spencer and Emma listened to Milo and got back so quickly from where so much danger was at.

Emily and Nik also thanked Jason for having Max and Milo go with Spencer. Nik thought that he was being over protective but Emily knew it was the smart thing to do. She knew how quickly things can happen when you are not paying attention. Sam didn't know what to think. Tony and James knew that what Jason did was heroic and it was bred into them as guards. Tony just hoped that he could protect Sam the way that Jason protected everyone.

Danny had always been proud of his dad. His mother had been telling him stories about his father and his adventures as long as he could remember. He was still young but he knew what happened the night before was big. Luckily for him and Aiden they didn't quite realize how big it was.

Emma found out that her grandmother was on her way to spend some time with her in New York and then they were flying out in the next day to go home. She was sad that she was leaving a day early but with everything that had happened she was grateful that she could go home.

When you are a child you never think about something bad happening to you unless it either did happen or almost happen them. Spencer wanted to make sure that he got to spend some fun times with Emma before she left the next day. Cameron knew that he would get to spend more time that night when Spencer went back to his hotel room so he wasn't going to try to come in between them. "Spencer, I know that you want to spend some extra time with me but my grandma is on her way here. She is planning on taking me to see a Broadway show tonight and out for dinner. I haven't got to spend any time with her since I moved to California. I hope you don't mind missing our date tonight? I could ask her to bring both you and Cameron to see this play." Spencer and Cameron knew that going to a Broadway show was definitely something that women do and that men should stay far away from unless they planned on working there.

Anna made it to the hotel and found Emma hanging out with Emily and Elizabeth. "Hi! I heard some exciting things have been happening around here. I am so grateful that Jason sent the jet to pick me up. I saw what happened or should I say I heard what might have happened last night. I can't believe how lucky we all are for Jason." Emma went over to her grandmother and gave her a big hug. She hadn't seen her since her family moved to California. Anna had her suitcase and Monica showed her where she could stay with Emma that night.

"I am so excited about our plans for tonight. I haven't seen a play in a long time. I just want to make sure that you want to go since this will be your last night to hang out with Cameron and Spencer. We can just hang out here and maybe go for a late lunch or early dinner. The plane is coming to take us back tomorrow afternoon. We will also have the morning to have some fun." Emma hugged her grandmother because she really didn't want to go. She did want to go shopping for something fun for school that none of her friends would have. She liked being different and the school she was going to was very snobbish. She just wanted to look like she just stepped off the runaways at one of the modeling shows that all the girls love.

"Elizabeth promised to help me find a drop dead outfit for the snobby girls at school to drool over. Do you want to go with me?" Anna just smiled because she knew that was something she should have thought doing with her anyway.

"I would love to go shopping with you Emma. I think that Monica and Emily should go too. I think that this is definitely a girl's thing to do." Monica and Emily said they would love to go too. Sam had already left with Danny and Jason. Nik was there and he said that he would watch the boys.

"I am not sure if Nik can handle all four of those boys. It's a good thing that Max is still here. Milo is going with us. I think he actually likes to watch me shop. Although he will never admit it." Milo just laughed because he knew that Elizabeth was right.

Jason helped Danny get his room set up the way that he wanted too. He also went to check on the security system with Tony. He liked the young man and knew that he would take good care of Sam and Danny. He hung out for a few hours playing trucks with Danny before he had to go back to the hotel. They were going to be there for one more day and he wanted to take Danny out with the boys to see a hockey game. He had gotten some great seats from the captain of the team. They had heard thru the grapevine of the heroics of Jason and Max. They just had to do something as a thank you from the city. They promised that no one would know who they were but they were going to get the royal treatment. Jason wanted everyone to go but Elizabeth thought it was better that Jason and the guys went. Monica, Emily and herself would just spend the evening watching movies on the television or going to see a Broadway play.

"I wanted to ask you if I could bring Danny to see the New York Rangers play at the "Garden"? I have been invited to the game with the guys and I think that Danny would have a blast. I would ask you but no women are going, their choice. If you feel funny, then one of your guards can go too."

"I think Danny would love to go with you. I just wish that I could go too. I love hockey. I guess if Danny likes it then I will take him to the next hockey game. Probably when he is a little older." Jason gave his son a hug and a kiss on his cheek. He wanted to say more but knew that it was best if he left things the way they were. There was no since taking Sam when he knew Elizabeth would not want her to go. It was not that she didn't trust her with Jason but there was no reason to get everyone upset over nothing.

Jason left his son and headed back to the hotel. Emily, Monica, Anna, Elizabeth and Emma went down Fifth Avenue and planned on buying something exciting for themselves and the men in their life. Emma loved the way Elizabeth and Emily treated her like she was older than she was. Her mother was not as fun as they were but she would never tell her mother that. Elizabeth and Emma had become very close since the first time they thought that Robin had died in the explosion. Their bond only grew stronger when Robin left again to save Jason and then to keep her family safe.

Emma loved her style but her grandmother also had a great style too. She got a lot of her fashion sense from the two of them. Emily was a little lost when it came to fashion so everyone was helping her out too.

"Okay, this is just the type of thing that all young women want to wear. I think that Emma should do her own fashion show." Emma loved the attention she was getting from everyone. She missed this about being in Port Charles. Her parents were busy with their careers and sometimes she felt left out. When she was on vacation with her parents and now in New York, she felt much better. She tried on a few outfits and showed them off. Emily was her biggest cheerleader. She always wanted a daughter but was not sure if she could after all that she had been through.

"I want to thank you all for taking your time to make me feel special. My parents love me but sometimes I feel left out. Grandma, I hope you know that I am your biggest fan. You are my hero." Anna looked at her granddaughter with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say after that.

The whole shopping trip was just what the women needed. They all tried out different outfits and Elizabeth looked into one of the maternity shops to see what was out there. She wanted to see what was going to be the leading style in maternity wear. She always loved being pregnant and she couldn't wait to find out whether she was going to have a son or a daughter.

They got back to the hotel suite shortly after Jason got back. He took one look at his girlfriend and could tell that she had bought something that was going to rock his world. She had that gleam in her eyes that made him think of all the ways he loved her and ways to love her.

They were having dinner brought up for them all to share. They had heard about a new Chinese restaurant that delivered. The bellmen raved about it and so Nik had made a phone call for the order to be brought up at seven that night. Spencer and Cameron asked Emma to go with them to see a movie that was playing down the street. Max and Milo said that they would escort them so that they would be protected. The movie started at 8 and would be over by 10. Anna told them that she was fine with that as long as Emma was fine with that.

"I would love to go to the movies but do you think that Jake could go too? I know that he loves these kind of movies and he should be allowed to go too."

"I think that it is a great idea. I know that both my brothers love action packed movies." Jake took one look at Aiden and knew that he couldn't go. He felt so left out on New Year's Eve and Aiden made him feel better about being there.

"I would love to go but Aiden and I have plans tonight already. Thanks for asking Emma." Cameron knew that it wasn't true but he understood why he did that. No one wants to be left out and they were forgetting about Aiden.

The delivery man from the Chinese restaurant came and brought them dinner. It was a huge buffet with everything that you could think of. The food was great but the atmosphere was even better. Elizabeth tried in vain to use chopsticks but it wouldn't cooperate with her. Jason tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. Nik and Emily started taking pictures of her on their cell phone to show their friends and family back in Port Charles. Elizabeth was never going to be able to live it down.

Soon after dinner was done, Max and Milo got ready to take the kids to the movies. Jason was very proud of Jake for staying with his little brother. Elizabeth cried a couple of tears over it too. Hormones were running all over the place with Elizabeth but she wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for all the kind words about my story. My favorite couple is Jason and Liz. It has been for a long time. I don't like the way the writers have been writing for my favorite couple so it has been a great release to write this and other stories. I am so happy that you all are enjoying my story too. I do not own any of the characters from General Hospital just a mind that wants to make my favorite characters happy.

Spencer and Cameron were very anxious about taking Emma out that night because it was going to be the last time that they got to really spend with her for a while. It was nice having Max and Milo with them because they felt safe especially after what had happened on New Year's Eve. Emma was happy to be going home to California especially because her grandmother was going to be able to spend some time with them. She hated leaving Spencer and Cameron but she felt torn about the two of them. The three of them were great friends but if she should date one of them then it would ruin everything. She wanted to tell them that but didn't know how.

"Okay, so tonight is our last night together for a while. I just want to tell you both that I have had the best time of my life. Going to Disney Land was fun but nothing compares to New Year's Eve in Times Square. That is one night that I will never forget. I am also very happy that your father, Cameron saw that bad man. We were so close to where he wanted to blow everything up. If we had snuck away and your father was too worried to watch the television, then we could be dead right now. I know that I shouldn't think about that but that was our plan if they had said no. Our families would be crushed right now. I am so glad that they figured it out and let Max and Milo take us. I think that is why I feel safer having them with us now." Cameron just watched Emma but didn't hear a word she said. He felt bad about it but she was so beautiful that he just could only look and not think about anything else.

Spencer always held the door open for Emma and always was such a gentleman towards her. Emma was delighted in the way that Spencer did that for her but Cameron had always been there for her no matter what. She was definitely torn and she knew that she loved them both just in different ways.

The three of them went and got snacks before the movie started. Max had taken care of all the expenses. The three of them went towards the top of the theatre and Max was over to the left of them while Milo was sitting towards their right. The watched the movie and before they knew it was over. Emma had never laughed so much before. She felt that her jaw may break from it. Then Milo had a surprise for them. He had a friend around the corner that had the best ice cream in the city. He was also from Italy and had been living in New York for the past ten years. His accent was still pretty strong so it would be cool to the kids to hear him talk.

Max and Milo had their car bring them to the ice cream shop before heading back to the hotel. Max had already called Jason to tell them about their stop. He promised to bring back some real gelato for everyone else.

The ice cream shop was amazing. There were murals and pictures of Italy all through the shop. His friend, Anthony had ice cream and gelato. The kids wanted gelato. They knew how good it was from Sonny. They shared a big bowl of gelato with sprinkles on it. Max also got some gelato to go. It was getting late so they thanked Anthony and told them he was the greatest gelato maker in the states. Anthony just smiled because he knew it was true.

"Thank you Max and Milo. You have outdone yourselves once again. Don't tell my dad but you too are way cooler than he is. You know so many people here and they all love you guys. My dad may be your boss but I think that you two are great too." Milo just blushed at what Cameron said because he knew that Jason is the coolest but being held up there with him was just as good as being cooler than him.

The five of them walked into the suite and found that most everyone had already turned in. Emily and Nik were waiting for Spencer so they could go back to their hotel room. They knew that Spencer wanted to be back the next morning so he could say goodbye to Emma. The three of them left and went to get some sleep. Emma was restless and didn't want to go to sleep. So she and Cameron went to look out at the city on the balcony. Emma had tears in her eyes and Cameron wiped them away.

"How don't know how to say goodbye to you and Spencer. You two are my best friends and I hate having to leave again. I know that my mom and dad had to for their careers but I really don't fit into any of the groups at my school. I wish that I could homeschool like you do. I guess I could talk my parents into it, at least hopefully. Sorry, I shouldn't burden you with all this stuff."

"Emma, you are my best friend. You get me like no one else does so if you want to burden me with your problems, I have shoulders big enough to help. I can have my parents talk to your parents about homeschooling. My mom thinks that it is the best possible solution for us because of Jake. I know that it was hard for him in school because he didn't really fit in there. He was way ahead of his classmates in every area of school. He was taught things that most students even in our grade, don't know. I am not sure what else he has been taught because he is a bit on the guarded side when it comes to what happened to him on that island. I am sure it wasn't anything good. It took a while for him to trust us because Helena had told Jake that we didn't love or want him anymore. I think he is still adjusting to that. See, look what I am doing. I am burdening you with my stuff. That is what friends do. We need to get back in before we freeze." The two of them went back in when they saw Anna and Elizabeth watching them.

"Do the two of you want some hot cocoa? We were about to order some from room service. I think that will help you sleep and warm you up at the same time."

"We would love some, mom. Can you do me a favor? Emma wants to be homeschooled like we are and I thought that you could talk to her parents and tell them how we are doing with it and that she would like to try it too." Anna looked at her granddaughter and realized that she really needed more love and attention that she could get with her parents. They were really busy with their lives and sometimes when you are starting a new job, you get carried away.

"Let me call them up and maybe we can talk them into letting Emma stay with me and she can take classes with the boys. I think that she could do well staying in Port Charles with me. Do you think that you could teach Emma with everyone?"

"I would love to have her as one of my students. Spencer is going to be home schooled too when we go back. Emma is a great young lady and I believe that she will do well with the classes that Spencer and Cameron are taking." Emma was very happy about that but she knew that she would miss her parents. She just wanted to be able to finish up her schooling with people she knew and loved.

"Robin, can I ask you for a favor? Emma wants to be homeschooled. She is not happy with the school that she is going to right now. She is also pretty lonely so I was thinking about bringing her home with me and having her homeschooled with Elizabeth and the boys. I think that it will be good for all of us. I know that the two of you are very busy with your new careers and because of this you work long days and sometimes all week. I will take good care of Emma and we can come see you both whenever we all have some time off." Robin looked at Patrick and she knew that the two of them had been leaving Emma with someone a lot more than they should. When Emma came home from school, their housekeeper would keep an eye on her until they got home.

"I think that would be fine but let me talk to Patrick first. I know she needs more attention than she has been getting but I don't want her to think that we don't want or love her. That is the last thing that we would do. I love you, mom and I will call back tomorrow morning." Robin than hung up the phone to talk to her husband.

"I am not sure if it is going to work but your mother wants you to know that she understands why you want to do this and that she knows that she and your dad have working way to hard and haven't been there for you like they wanted too." Room service arrived about that time and they all had some hot cocoa.

When they were finished they all went to bed thinking about the future.

The next morning Patrick called up Emma. "Emma, I want you to know that if you want to live with your grandmother, then it is okay. I know that we have been busier than we expected too and that we need to spend more time with you. It will be a while before that will be able to happen so if you want to go back to Port Charles then you have mine and your mother's blessing. There is just one thing that I have to say and that is we love you with all of our heart and we only want the best for you. Elizabeth will be able to make sure that you get your studies done and that when you have a chance that you can come see us. Do you want to come home and get your things or do you want us to ship them to you at your grandma's? We would love to see you before you go back to Port Charles but I understand if you don't want too."

Emma was happy and sad at the same time. She really wanted to move back to Port Charles but at the same time she hated not being able to see her parents every day. "I want to come back and see you today. I can pack all of my things and the things that I can't pack you can ship to grandma's. I have my own bedroom there so I won't need a bed or anything but you know what I like and so I will see you later on today. I love you, daddy. Tell mommy, I love her too." They hung up and Emma started to cry. Anna saw her granddaughter and knew that she wanted to go back to Port Charles but leaving her parents would be very hard.

"Jason said the plane was ready to go if we want to go now. Cameron said that he would go too so he can help you pack up your things and see your place. We will want to so you can say good bye to Spencer. We will be flying back to Port Charles in three days. You will be able to show Cameron around town and then we will go back to my place." Emma hugged her grandmother and made sure that her things were all packed. Cameron did the same thing. He was happy that he got to go with her and help her move back to Port Charles.

Spencer, Nik and Emily showed up shortly after Emma finished packing. She had a big smile on her face when she saw Spencer. "Spencer, I am leaving in a few minutes but I want to tell you that I am moving back to Port Charles and staying with my grandma. Cameron is going to help me pack and we will be in Port Charles in a few days. I will be homeschooled with the two of you. Elizabeth has been very gracious and helping me get everything settled for school. I want you to know that I think that this year will be the best year ever." Spencer just looked at everyone and realized that she was coming back but he was not very happy that Cameron was going to California and he had to stay back in New York.

Max took Anna, Emma and Cameron to the airstrip. The plane was ready for them to fly to Berkley, California. They all knew that things were going to change for the three friends but hopefully it was going to be for the better and not worse.


	18. Chapter 18

Anna, Emma and Cameron boarded the plane to California. They were going there to see Emma's parents and to pack Emma's things to go back to Port Charles. Anna was so happy that her granddaughter was going to be able to stay with her there while her Patrick and Robin worked their crazy schedules. She knew that Emma wanted to be close to her best friends, Cameron and Spencer and that she wanted to be home-schooled like her friends were.

They got off the plane and Patrick was waiting for them to take them home. They stopped by the hospital on the way so Robin could say hi to her daughter, mother and Cameron.

"We are stopping here so you can say hi before I take you home so you can pack up your things. I thought maybe that we could take Cameron to see the Pacific Ocean and maybe show him around town before you go back to Port Charles with your grandmother. I just want you to be happy and know that you can come home anytime you want. We can homeschool you here too." Patrick knew that he was doing the best he could be Emma needed to be around people she loved and though he and Robin loved their daughter there was not much time in day to spend with her. Anna could take all the time that she needed so that Emma would have someone around all the time. She needed that kind of comfort.

They walked into the lobby of the hospital and saw Robin. "Mommy, I am so glad to see you. I have lots to show you and Dad before I go back to Port Charles with grandma. Cameron is here to help me pack. He has been my rock for the past week. There is no one else that I would rather be with then him." Robin hugged her daughter and then her mother. She then gave Cameron a hug too.

"Let me show you around. This hospital has been a god-send to Patrick and me. They are the nicest staff and no Dr. O. For that I am truly grateful. I will miss Epiphany, Felix and Sabrina. I would say Elizabeth but I know that she is taking leave right now and probably won't be back. I know that Patrick misses them too especially Elizabeth. Cameron, your mother is my best friend and Patrick's best friend. I am so happy that she was able to get her life back on track and she is with the man she truly loves." They went and met a lot of the nurses and doctors that were on staff that day. They showed them where the different specialties were at in the hospital and also where they worked.

"Robin, can I speak to you and Patrick for a few moments. Emma why don't you take Cameron and get a drink for a few minutes while I talk to your parents." Emma and Cameron left knowing that they wanted to talk adult stuff without them. Cameron knew that it was a good time for him to call his parents so they know that he arrived safely.

"Mom, I just wanted to tell you that I am in California and I just had a tour of the hospital where Emma's parents work. We will be going to her house soon and then maybe even get to see the Pacific Ocean. I know I saw it from the plane but to be able to walk along it and maybe even go swimming would be so cool. I love you, mom and give my love to everyone including Spencer." Cameron hung up the phone after telling her goodbye. The two of them had a couple of drinks and watched some television to kill some time.

"I just want to thank you for letting Emma come back home with me. She is very special to all of us and I know that you want her here with you but you know that letting her go with me will be better for her in the long run. Whenever you get the chance to see us or if you want Emma to come home for a visit, we will come here. There is so much that I didn't get to do with you Robin and it makes me so sad that I had to stay away from you for so long. There was so many things going on at the time everyone thought your father and I had died. The best protection that I could give you was to stay away and let you think that we will really dead. I know that was wrong and I hope someday to make it up to you. Patrick, you are the best father that I know. You were with Emma through everything and now the two of you are finally together again. I know that deep down Emma is torn about leaving here but she needs attention and with your schedules it is impossible." Robin looked at her mother and she wanted to cry. She wanted to tell her mother that she was wrong and that Emma needs to stay there in California but she knew her mother was right. She also hated the fact that her mother was right.

"Mom, for the record I know you are right. I wish I could say how wrong you are and that Emma needs to stay here but I know that is wrong. Patrick and I have tried to think of ways that we could help Emma but I think having her move in with you will be for the best. Just for right now. I hope that our schedules will die down soon and that we will be home at night so Emma can come back here." Patrick agreed with everything that Robin had said. He just wished he could fix it so everyone was happy.

"You could always come here to live and then we would all be together. I know that you want to get justice for Duke but after that you could come back here with Emma. Can you please think about it? I want what is best for my daughter and right now it is you. But soon I hope she will come back and we will be a family again." Cameron and Emma came back to where Patrick, Robin and Anna were talking. Patrick was ready to leave and kissed Robin goodbye.

"I will see you in a little while. We are having Chinese take-out for dinner tonight. I hope you like that Cameron? We have a great big yard and lots of room to hang out at." The ride was short to the Drake house. They got out of the SUV and went inside. It was unreal to Cameron how warm it was there compared to home. He loved the sunshine and wished he could take it home with him.

The next couple of days were a whirlwind. Cameron helped Emma pack her things. Her favorite things were either being shipped to her grandmother's house or she was taking them on the plane with her. Today was their last day in California because in the morning they were flying back to Port Charles. Patrick and Robin took the day off to spend with the family. Cameron was an honorary Drake for the day. They were heading for the Pacific Coast and more importantly the beach. Cameron was so glad that he had his phone with him because the pictures that he was taking were unreal. He loved watching the waves crash on the rocks and the shoreline. Emma and Cameron took a long walk and picked seashells along the way. They even found some sand dollars that had washed up from an earlier storm that week. Most of them were broken but they found a few that were in good shape. Emma looked at Cameron and wanted to kiss him. He was so sweet and caring. His smile just lit up whenever he was around her. He also wanted to kiss but was afraid that she would get mad. They held hands and walked along the beach. They came to some rocks and climbed up on them. They sat down and watched the sun start to set. Cameron took some pictures of the most beautiful sunset that he had ever seen. When the sun touched the ocean, Cameron turned to Emma and gave her a sweet little kiss on her lips. When Emma didn't complain he kissed her again. This time with more feeling and Emma returned the kiss. She got lost in the moment and she saw something in Cameron that made her feel safe. They got off the rocks and walked hand in hand back to her grandmother and parents.

Patrick and Robin took them out to eat at a nearby restaurant. Everything on the menu was fresh and delicious. Everyone was filled up on some of the best seafood that they had ever had. Robin looked at her daughter and knew that they had kissed. She didn't know exactly why she knew but there was a twinkle in her daughter's eye that told her that something happened.

"The two of you were gone for a long time. What did you do with all that time?"

"We walked along the beach and picked up shells and sand dollars. We climbed up on some rocks and watched the sun set. Cameron took some great pictures of the sun setting. He said it was the most beautiful sunset that he had ever seen. Then he kissed me and I kissed him back." Robin looked at Patrick and then looked at her daughter.

"I have some pictures to show you the beautiful sunset. This is my favorite picture. It is a picture of Emma with her back to the sun. The sky is full of all beautiful colors but the only thing that I saw was her beautiful face." Patrick knew that it was too late to back out with Emma leaving but he didn't want to worry about her getting hurt.

"Okay, the two of you have to stop with the kissing business and the how beautiful my daughter is stuff. I knew she is beautiful and I know how you feel but I can't hear you say that to me now especially knowing that you will be together every day while I am on the other side of the country. Anna, you have to promise me that this will not get out of hand. She is too young to be kissing anyone but her family. No boyfriends until you are at least 14. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do dad. Just know that I love you too and that Cameron and I are just good friends and no more kissing. It was sweet though." Soon after that they headed back to the house. Tomorrow was going to be a long day so Cameron said good-night to everyone and headed off to bed.

The plane was ready early the next morning for Cameron, Emma and Anna. His family was going to be leaving that day too but they were going to be home hours before they got there. He couldn't wait to get back to his own room and bed. Their vacation was great but home was going to be even better.

Meanwhile back in New York City….

Elizabeth and Jason were happy about Emma coming back to stay in Port Charles. Now, there would be no more moping from Cameron. He would be a great influence on his younger brothers, especially Jake. Jake needed more attention than Aiden or Cameron did because he was still having trouble with what happened to him in Greece. Jason understood more than Elizabeth how being there could mess up anyone's mind but a child's is even worse.

Emily was another person who could understand about what happened to Jake since she was there longer than he was. She had a hard time adjusting to be back and being normal again. Her doctors were great but she still had nightmares. She would wake up screaming some times and it broke Nik's heart because his own family did this to her. She loved Nik and would never blame him for what his grandmother did to her but he blamed himself enough for both of them.

Jake came running into the room and looked at Emily. He knew that she was there with him but for some reason he kept blocking that time out. Then he saw her in this blue dress. The style was like that of a dress he saw her wear when he was really young. He hadn't been there long on the island and Emily reminded him of home for some reason. "Auntie Emily, I have a question for you. Did you own a dress like the one you are wearing but it was in a lighter shade of blue? Your hair was pinned up and you looked like a life sized doll. I think the mean old lady wanted you to meet someone that night and it was Uncle Nik. She wanted you to see him but she didn't want him to see you. She wanted you to spy on him and it hurt you because he was with someone else at the time. She was taller than my mom and she had dark hair like her. I am not sure who she was but you looked so sad. I don't know why your dress would remind me of that time but for some reason it does." Emily looked at Jake and wondered if it could be true or if Jake was imagining it.

Jason was going to pick up Danny to spend some time with him. Jake wanted to go and so did Aiden. They both liked Danny and wanted to spend some time with him too. Jason just looked at Elizabeth and she just smiled. "He is their brother and friend so there is no problem with me if they want to go. Emily and I are going with your mother and having a spa/shopping day anyway. I am not sure about Nik and Spencer. I think they need time since Cameron left with Emma. Spencer is having a hard time adjusting to the fact that Emma took someone and it wasn't him."

Jason made it to Sam's home and the Danny ran to the door but he stayed this time. He knew it could be dangerous to just run outside like he did before. Danny saw that his two brothers were there with his dad. Jason knocked on the door and Tony answered it. "Good morning Mr. Morgan. I believe there is someone here who can't wait to see you."

Danny ran to his father who picked him up and swung him around. "The guys and I were hoping to take you to the city and maybe we can buy some new games to add to your collection and their collection. I think that your grandma had an extra gift card with all of your names on it and all we have to do is spend it. Go get your mom so I can ask her for today."

Sam came into the room and new that they were leaving in two days. Tonight was the hockey game and the boys were ready for it. "Can I have Danny today and bring him back tomorrow? We have the game tonight and by the time it is over it will be late. I will bring him here after breakfast." The three young boys were just pleading with Sam to say yes. They looked so cute trying to get her to smile.

"How can I say no to those faces? They have the look of a sad puppy. I guess I have to say yes. Danny will be a bear if I say no and I also know that you don't have much time with him so how about I pick him up tomorrow after dinner. That way you can say your goodbyes then and you don't have to go back here. I know you don't mind but it will be easier this way for everyone." Jason didn't know what to say to that then thank you.

"I appreciate you letting me spend time with Danny. He is a great son and I am very proud to call myself his dad. Thank you." Danny already had his things packed and they were on their way back to the city. Jason loved the little neighborhood where Danny lived. He knew that if he ever moved there that he would want to live in that same neighborhood.

Max took the guys over to a few different toy stores so they could get their presents from their grandmother. Jake fell in love with the section of cars, trucks and motorcycles. Of course, Danny and Aiden wanted them too since they idolized their big brother Jake. It is not every day that your brother who was presumed dead comes back into your life unless you live in Port Charles. Jake didn't mind them wanting to be like him because he felt the same way about wanting to be like Cameron. They also got a few games to go with their gaming systems back at home. Danny had two different gaming systems thanks to Santa and his grandfather, Julian. He loved spoiling his grandson because he never knew about his daughter, Samantha. He was the only grandchild and he helped save his grandson's life so there was definitely a bond between the two of them.

The boys couldn't wait to get back to the hotel so they could play. Jason wanted to take them out to lunch so they stopped by one of the pizza shops on the way back. He picked up the pizzas and they brought them back to the hotel with them. It was a beautiful day and when they got to the hotel room, everyone was gone. Emily, Elizabeth and Monica were in the spa a few floors down while Nik and Spencer went to check out what was happening in New York a few days into the New Year. They went to a couple museums and then went shopping. Spencer always loved to look his best and so did his dad.

They were finished shopping and decided to go to get some lunch. He had texted Emily but she was in the middle of her massage and couldn't text him right back. She did after she finished but she told Nik to have a good time with Spencer.

The rest of the afternoon was shopping for Emily's wedding gown. They made an appointment for three that afternoon. The women in the bridal shop were so excited when they found out who was getting married. Everyone heard about the story of the loss love of Prince Cassadine. She was kidnapped and held on his private island in Greece by his crazy grandmother. "Welcome to our store, Ms. Quartermaine. I will be helping you find the gown of your dreams. Is there any special style that you would like to look at?"

Emily was a bit overwhelmed by the choices. Everything looked so different from the last time she got married. Monica and Elizabeth could see that she was not ready to try on the gowns and told Emily if she wanted to go that we would go back to the hotel.

"I am sorry but I will have to go. I want everything to be perfect but I haven't quite figured out what that is right yet. I will be in a month or so." The women were crushed by this but knew that they were being a little pushy for someone who hasn't seen the styles in seven years.

"I think we could design your gown and then have someone make it. That way it would be an Emily one of a kind dress. It would be a lot of fun. What are we going to do tonight? The men are going to a hockey game and we will have some free time. I think that we should just put on our pajamas and watch romantic comedians all night. We can have some popcorn and some candy and pretend that we are at the movies."

Emily and Monica loved the idea of just having a girls' night in. "We can check out designs for our gowns. Mom can help us. We do need fun drinks too. Sorry, friend but you can't have any fun drinks because you are carrying my niece or nephew. There are lots of drinks though that we can have sent up from room service for us tonight." Elizabeth knew that Emily was teasing her because she was never big on drinking alcohol.

Everyone met up at the hotel for dinner. The limo was picking up the guys at 630 and taking them to the "Madison Square Garden". The boys were all hyped up on going to the hockey game. Spencer and Jake knew why they were asked to go and that made them feel that much prouder because of what Jason and Max did to the save the New Year's Eve party in Times Square.

The dinner was done and the boys were all cleaned up and ready to go. Emily kissed Nik and Elizabeth kissed Jason goodbye. Then the ladies went to take their showers and get ready for their slumber party in front of the television. Room service had brought up the popcorn and cokes. Then they started binging on romantic comedies. They were all sound asleep before the boys got back. Nik saw how comfortable Emily looked so he just left her sleeping on the couch. Monica had already gone to bed and Jason had carried Elizabeth to bed. He put a blanket on her and kissed her on her forehead. Jason found a place for Nik and Spencer to sleep so they didn't have to go back out in the cold.

The next morning everyone was having a great time. The atmosphere was loud but there was a lot of love in it. The boys wanted to play their games and so Jason just watched them play. Sam was going to be over in a few hours to get Danny. They were leaving the next morning to go home. Jason wished there was a way so that he could see Danny more but he knew that was impossible. His life was in Port Charles and Danny's life was in Brooklyn. It was only a plane ride away but it just wasn't right.

Everyone had already got packed up to go home. Sam had come to pick up Danny. She knew that he would be sad but this is what she needed to do so she could be happy. She needed to stay away from Jason and let him live his life and not seeing him all the time was best for both of them. Danny was another thing because he loved both his parents. He knew that he was going to spend the summer with his father and go up for spring break but other than that it was just skyping with his dad.

"Danny, I want you to know that you can call and visit anytime that you want. I will always be there for you and so will your brothers and Elizabeth. We all love you and we want you to know how important you are to us." Danny gave everyone a hug and then ran up to Elizabeth and kissed her belly to say goodbye to his little brother or sister. Everyone had tears in their eyes after that.

The hotel room felt bigger and quieter for some reason after Danny left. It was like he left a huge hole when he went home with his mother. Elizabeth thought it would just affect mainly Jason but his brothers and Spencer too seemed a lot quieter. She was at a loss on how to make everyone feel better so she chose to be silent too. That is when Cameron called. Everyone got to talk to Cameron and that made everyone feel a little better. Cameron was going to meet them at the air strip a couple hours after they got back home.

Their last night at the hotel, Monica told Jason and Nik to take their women out somewhere special. She wanted a night alone with her grandsons. She knew that they needed a night away and being in NYC was a great place to have a date night. Sonny had told Jason about a restaurant in Times Square that had to try out if he was there. Jason had called Sonny the day before and Sonny had made reservations for the two couples to go there.

"Okay, mom. I was going to ask you anyway because Sonny has made reservations for one of the best Italian restaurants in Times Square. Thank you for taking care of our boys. We will be back here around ten." The driver was waiting for them outside. Max had the driver take them thru Central Park on the way to the restaurant. The Christmas lights were still up and it was amazing how beautiful it all looked with the lights and the snow. Jason watched as Elizabeth's eyes lit up when she saw it. She was a like a child in the toy store, not knowing what to look at first.

They arrived at the restaurant and they were brought back to a private room. This is where all the hotshots around go. There was a lot going on in the Italian community and Sonny was a great sponsor for all of it. He frequented the restaurants around there and in Brooklyn helping out when he could. The owners knew Sonny when he was still a teenager in Benson Hurst. The food and the atmosphere was wonderful. The aromas coming from the kitchen reminded Jason of going to Italy. He wanted Elizabeth to see Italy and knew that he needed to bring her there for their honeymoon or at least that following spring after their wedding.

The food was great and everyone toasted to each other's happiness. Elizabeth had to make do with grape juice but that was okay because she was having her and Jason's baby later that spring. She knew that getting married to Jason and having his children was what made her so happy. Everything else was just second to that.

"I want to make a toast to my wonderful brother and my soon to be "sister". I want to wish you a life of happiness that you both deserve. So many wonderful things have happened this past year and some really sad ones but seeing you both together makes everything better. To Jason and Elizabeth."

"Okay, now it is my turn to wish my soon to be "sister" and "brother" all the happiness that they deserve. Nik, I have seen you at your best and your worst. You are always better when you are with Emily. She brings that out in you and I finally see peace in your heart and mind. You have been there for me so many times and now it is your time to finally get the happiness that you deserve. Emily, you are my best friend and I could not ask for a better "sister" than you. I have missed you and mourned you for so long but now that you are finally back with us I can see that we are all getting the happiness we need and deserve."

"Here is to my sister, Emily and my soon to be "brother" Nik. I have seen you at your worst when you took away ELQ but I also know that you have always been a friend to Elizabeth and that you have always cared about my sister. You are at your best now and I pray that it will only get better for the two of you. Emily, you are the light in our lives and I am so glad that you are back in our lives. I love you Em and I know that you are finally getting your happy ending."

"Okay, here is to my best friend, Elizabeth and my soon to be "brother". I hope and pray that you have the marriage that you truly deserve and desire. Elizabeth, you have always been my best friend and also family to me. You have tried to let me show my good side when all I wanted to do was turn and look the other way. You made me see the mistakes that I have made and I am eternally grateful for that. Jason, you have been a thorn in my side since you can back from the dead. I know that I should have told you who you were when I first found out from my grandmother but that is all in the past. I am glad that you know who you are and still love my best friend. Thank you for all that you have done." The toasts were made and then they dug into the most delicious meal that they had ever had. When dinner was done and the dessert was over they headed back to their hotel. It was a little after nine when they got back. Monica had them already for bed and they were sound asleep on the couch except for Jake and Spencer. The two of them were in another room playing video games.

Nik got Spencer and they headed back to their hotel room. They were going to meet everyone in the lobby at 7 o'clock to get on the plane back to Port Charles. The ride was going to be short and sweet and everyone was looking forward to their new future.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning everyone was getting ready to go home. Emily, Nik and Spencer met everyone at the restaurant in the lobby of the hotel that Jason, Elizabeth, Monica and the boys were staying at. They planned on going to the airstrip after breakfast. Everyone was in a somber mood because they were leaving Danny there and wanted him to be going home to Port Charles with them.

They had sat down and started eating breakfast when Sam, Tony, James and Danny showed up. Sam wanted Danny to be able to say goodbye to his family one more time. She knew it was going to be hard for him at first but she knew that in the long run he would be fine.

"Daddy, I had to come see you before you go back home. I want to thank you for all the fun that I had when I was with you, Lizzy and the boys. I hope that Lizzy has a little girl because she is way outnumbered like my mom is right now." Elizabeth loved that he called her Lizzy because that is what her brother, Steven always called her. Danny couldn't quite say Elizabeth so it was just easier for him to say Lizzy.

"Thank you Sam for bringing Danny here to say goodbye to us. I was hoping that I would have some time to go see you one more time but we are running a little late. This was a great surprise. Would you guys want to eat with us? We have plenty to share. I love you Danny. You mean the world to us just like you do to your mom. I just want you to know that I will always be there for you and your mom whenever you need it." Danny sat next to his father and was happily eating along with his brothers and Spencer.

"Sam, I would like to thank you too for bringing Danny and my favorite masseuse. I see Tony still has those strong hands. Danny has been a ray of sunshine thru this whole trip. When you get the chance you need to take him to Disney World. He loves those rides and he really loves Goofy. I think he likes Goofy more than Mickey. Hey Danny! Who is cooler, Mickey or Goofy?"

"Goofy is cooler. Did you forget that already Lizzie? I guess that is what happens when you are carrying a baby around with you. You forget everything. Momma! Did you forget things too when you had me?"

"Actually I did. The one thing I never forgot was how much I loved you. You are the first thing I think about when I get up and the last thing when I go to sleep." Sam gave her son a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Breakfast was over before they knew it and they had to get on the plane back to Port Charles. Danny gave everyone a hug before he left with his mom. He didn't want anyone to leave and he was too young to understand that he was the one that moved away and that everyone else was going back home.

The flight back was quick and somber. Everyone was thinking about all the things that were changing. Some for the good and some were not so good. Emily couldn't wait till she got married to Nik but wanted to be living somewhere on the main land until their new home was finished. It was quite a project so it was going to take close to six months or more before it was done. Their wedding was in four months. She hoped that they could maybe stay at the gatehouse until then but his staff was going to have to find somewhere to go too. It was a major project trying to get everyone where they needed to be so they could start on their job when the home was finished.

"I was thinking that maybe we could find a nearby stable and put my horses up there. We can sell Spoon Island and let my staff go until the house was ready. I could give them enough money to make it until then or we can give them a good severance package and hire new help. I promise to keep Alfred because without him I don't know what I would do. He can stay with us I guess." Spencer thought it was sweet that his father wanted to keep Alfred around even if they didn't have a big house yet.

"Alfred knows me and he knows you. Most of the time we don't have to say a thing and he knows what we need. He is family to me. I don't think that we will need as much staff as we do on Spoon Island but we have to have a stable or at least one nearby. Everything else I will leave up to you and Emily." Spencer thought that sounded great. He was getting older and he knew that in a few years he would be off to college and then who knows where.

"I think that after you sell Spoon Island and everything is packed up that giving your staff a good severance package is important. I also want your input in our new home. I think that once we are married and in our new place, that we will figure out what we need to do after that. I still haven't figured out what classes I want to take or if I want to go into medicine again or write a novel."

Elizabeth and Jason were wondering what they should do for Jake. Now that Emma was coming back to Port Charles, Cameron would be all consumed with her and forget about his younger brother. She knew that it would hurt him but she just didn't know how to fix that or if she should even try.

"Jake, I have something to ask you. You know that Emma is moving back to Port Charles and is going to be home schooled with your brothers, Spencer and yourself. Is there anything I can do to make it easier for you? Do you want me to set a different time schedule for you and Aiden then for Cam, Spencer and Emma? I know that Cam will not be able to spend the time with you that he did before Emma coming back. I just want to make sure that you are comfortable with this."

"Mom. I know how important Emma is to both Cam and Spencer. She is their ray of sunshine. I know that you are my sunshine. I have dreams about being back on Cassadine Island and being told that you didn't want me and my dad didn't want me too. That you just handed me over to Helena like I was yesterday's garbage. I know that is not true but that was what I was told to believe. I heard over and over for so long that I believed it. The only problem is sometimes it is hard to turn that noise off in my head. I can see that dad has the same problem as me but with different words and feelings. It is hard to feel like no one loves you or wants you. I know that Helena was wrong but it still hurts. Dr. Field told me that I have to be a friend to myself and like myself before anyone will want to be my friend. I have told her about what Helena said and she knows how I feel about things. If you need to know more maybe she can do a family session when I go back and see her next week."

"Are you sure you are my son? You act more grown up then me sometimes. I love you Jakey. I want you to know that when we thought you had died that it broke us all up. We love you so much that it hurt. I know that you have heard this before but you have to know how important you are to all of us." Aiden then went over to Jake and gave him a big hug. He then went and hugged his mother and Jason.

"Jakey, I love you. You are such a cool big brother. Cam seems to forget about me when Emma is around but you don't. Cam did tell me great stories about the two of you when you were younger. I wanted to grow up just like you." Jake looked at his mother and then his younger brother and realized that he was pretty lucky.

The plane was about to land so everyone had to buckle up for the landing. Emma, Anna and Cameron were on their way back to Port Charles too and would be landing a few hours after the New York City crew. Emma could not wait to get back to Port Charles. She knew that she would be living with her grandmother and that she would be homeschooled with Cam and Spencer. She just wanted someone to be there with her. She was tired of having the housekeeper look after her.

Breakfast at the Drake house was a sad place to be. Robin hated that Emma wanted to go back to Port Charles with her mother and Cameron. She understood because she felt abandoned when her parents "died". She left Emma and Patrick to save Jason and also because if she left that Helena would go after her family. She knew that Emma loved her but she could not make up her leaving until she proved herself at the new hospital. Patrick had to do the same and it took time away from Emma that they couldn't get back. All she had was her housekeeper most of the time and she deserved more than that.

"Sweetheart, I want you to have a good time with your grandmother but remember that we love and adore you. I wish that we had more time to spend with you but at this time it is impossible. I love you and want what is best for you."

Emma knew her parents loved her but she needed more than words. Her grandmother taking her back to where she called home was the first step and hopefully her parents would be in a better place and able to spend more time with her. Patrick drove Emma, Anna and Cameron to the airstrip for their ride back to Port Charles. Robin had already left for work. Patrick was beside himself because he didn't want his daughter to go but in his heart he knew that was where she needed to be.

"Okay, Emma. I want you to know that if you need anything, just call. Your mother and I love and trust you. We also know that you deserve to be put first and right now we can't do that. We will be able to soon once our first year is over. Call me when you get to your grandmother's house. You all have a safe flight home." Patrick gave Anna and Emma a kiss. He shook Cam's hand and watched them board the plane.

Emma waved at her dad when the plane started to taxi down the runway. Patrick waved back trying to hide the tears that were soon to come. He watched his little girl leave and it broke his heart.

Once everyone was settled on the plane, Anna left Cameron and Emma to talk alone. She had some things to do on her laptop in trying to find out where Duke's killer was hiding out.

Emma and Cam went to the back of the plane and relaxed. They fell asleep holding hands. They looked so cute that Anna took a picture and sent it to both sets of parents. The caption was, "The start of a great romance." Anna then went back to work looking for Carlos.

Jason took his sons and Elizabeth home to unpack. Monica went back to the estate with Spencer and Emily. Nik went back to talk to his staff. We wanted them to know about him putting up the island for sale and that he was moving to the mainland. There would be very busy packing everything up for both Nik and Spencer. "Alfred, I want you to know that I want you to stay on with me when I move back to the mainland. We may either be living in the Quartermaine Estate or the gatehouse on the property. There is enough room for you at either place. You are family to me and I would like you to stay."

Alfred was very happy about that but he was thinking about retiring and going back home to England. "I appreciate the offer but I am thinking of retiring back home. You have been very generous to me over the years and I have saved up and hoped to put the money to good use back in the U.K. I will stay with you till you find my replacement but I think that I need time to just relax." Nik hugged the man who was more like a father to him than his own father had been.

He told the rest of the staff and said that he would try to keep every on as long as he possibly could but if they found something else than to take it. Nik then looked at the island and packed some things for him and Spencer. He decided that moving now would be a good thing instead of waiting till later. He called to tell Emily about him moving to the mainland and she was very happy about it.

"Okay, Spencer. I think that you should have your own room here when your dad sells the island. You can stay here or we can ask my mother about the gate house. Either place is fine with me. I just want your dad and you to be comfortable." Spencer knew that staying at the mansion might be a bit too much for his father but he liked the idea of staying there at the estate.

"I will be happy no matter where you want me to go. I want you to know that when I found out that you were still alive and I was getting my mother back that I cried. My father has tried to be happy but he couldn't with you gone. He has been with a few women that he never would have even looked at if you were still here. I am sorry about what my great grandmother did to you. She is evil and you are just so much fun and so sweet." Spencer knew that he was trying to hard but Emily found it endearing. She loved him like he was her own son. She had loved him since he was first born. It was tragic that Courtney had died giving birth to her son. The only good thing about that was that Spencer was okay and didn't get sick from the virus that his mother had contacted.

Emma and Cam woke up just before landing in Port Charles. Anna had gotten situated near the kids and the plane touched down. When the plane landed there was Cam's family and Spencer there to meet them. Spencer was a bit hurt because no one asked him to go with them to California.

"I am glad that you are all here and safe. We just got back a few hours ago too. Cam, you missed a great hockey game. We got our pictures taken with the team and your brother Jake got to throw out the first puck." Cameron and Spencer showed their pictures to everyone. Spencer noticed the closeness of Emma and Cam and he then knew that the two of them were more than just friends. He felt hurt but he knew that it had been coming for a long time.

Jason dropped off Emma and Anna at Anna's new place. Emma loved her grandmother's house because it reminded her of her old place. She had her own room and headed up there to unpack. Jason said goodbye and went to their SUV and headed towards Kelly's. Elizabeth had already called an order in for their dinner that night and also for some chocolate dessert that she had been craving since leaving town.

They picked up their meal and headed home. The house had toys, clothes and everything in between scattered around. Elizabeth had tried to get the boys to help but she knew that it was a hopeless case. Cameron was home and she knew that he would have his brothers picking up their things before their classes started the next day. She also knew it was because he didn't want the place to look bad when Emma came over the next day.

Dinner was great and everyone was happy and full. "Jake and Aiden, I need your help. We need to get our toys and clothes upstairs and in our rooms. We can't have any distractions when our classes start back up. Mom needs our help now more than ever. Can you two help me please?" Elizabeth had to laugh because she knew it was not about her but it was about Emma but if he got his brothers to help who was she to say anything about it.

The three brothers gathered up their clothing and toys and put them away. Elizabeth was able to get the room dusted and vacuumed in time for bed. The laptops and all the school supplies were ready for the students for tomorrow's classes. She was so happy that Emma was joining their group because she knew it would keep Cameron in line. She also knew if Cameron was in line than his two younger brothers would be in line with him.

The boys said good night to their parents and were asleep when their heads hit their pillows. It had been a great Christmas vacation but now it was time to go back to school.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, the Morgan household was in a tear to get everything ready for classes for the new year. There were going to be two new students in with Elizabeth's sons and Cameron wanted everything perfect. Jason helped make breakfast while Cameron and Elizabeth set up the classroom. There were desks for everyone and their own laptops. Elizabeth had the three oldest in one side of the room while Jake and Aiden were on the other side.

Everyone sat down for breakfast and Jason ate his pancakes and made his getaway. He was going to check on their new house and see how much they were able to do while they were gone. The best part was the foundation was already done so it was the inside building that needed to be checked on. There were a couple of extra projects that Jason wanted to see to make sure that the house was a home especially with a baby on the way. He wanted Elizabeth to have her own art studio and there had to be classrooms for the children.

He had talked to the contractor about the new additions and asked he to create miracles. His contractor was the best in the state and he was able to make these new additions happen. The cost was never an object because he had plenty of money. He just wanted to make sure his family was happy and safe.

Spinelli had moved back to Port Charles and was living in Jason's old penthouse. Ellie and Georgie loved the new place and Spinelli could not wait to help his friend and boss again. Ellie was able to go back to work at General Hospital.

Spinelli met Jason at the construction site and asked when they were going to start working in their new office. "I want to thank you again for asking me to work for you again. I missed working for you and living here in Port Charles. Ellie is going back next week to General Hospital and Maxie is helping take care of Georgie. I also want to thank you for the penthouse. It is perfect for the three of us." Jason was used to Spinelli rambling on but he was a bit more articulate than he had been in the past. Spinelli had learned a lot from Ellie and it was important not to speak computer speak so much when you are trying to teach your toddler to speak.

"Spinelli, you have helped me out so much and I owe you more than I could ever repay you. I have changed too and I hope you like this side of me because I don't plan on going back to Stone Cold unless my family is in danger. Then no one will want to be around me. I love my family more than I ever thought I could. I have learned a lot about myself and more importantly who is important and who isn't as important. Elizabeth and my boys are the world to me. I just hope that the baby is a girl. We need to be reminded that not all of us are men." Spinelli got a kick out of hearing Jason talk like that. The old Jason was not much of a talker but the new Jason could talk almost as much as he could.

Anna woke Emma up to get her ready to go to Elizabeth's house for school. "Emma, we need to get going if we are to be at Elizabeth's for nine today. You can call your parents when you get finished." Emma came down the stairs in a grumpy mood. She wanted to take a few days off before she started school but she knew that she had asked to go there so she tried to get out of her grumpy mood.

"Grandma, are we going to Kelly's for dinner tonight. I love their food or are we going to the Floating Rib so I can see Mac." Anna was not sure so she didn't answer her at first. She looked into her granddaughter's eyes and she knew that she needed to tell her something.

"I was thinking the Floating Rib so you can see Felecia and Mac." Emma liked the answer and grabbed a piece of toast on her way out the door.

Anna got Emma to Elizabeth's house in just a few minutes because they both lived in the same neighborhood. It would take a little longer for Spencer to get there so he would have to go a little earlier.

Spencer didn't want to go and see Cameron all over Emma. He realized that his chance to be her boyfriend was over but he wanted to best him in some other way. School work was going to have to be it then. Emily got Spencer ready for class. She made sure that he had his breakfast, brushed his teeth and hair and looked good walking out the door. She got him into her car and they took off for Elizabeth's house.

"Spencer, I know that today will be hard for you but it will become easier. You just have to show that you are the better man and she will respect you for that." Spencer thought about it and knew that she was right.

"Thank you Emily. I can't wait till you and dad get married. I know how much he missed you when you were kidnapped. I missed you too. I love you Emily. I am glad that you get to finally be my mom again."

Emily had tears in her eyes but she made it safely to her brother and future sister-in-law's house. The two of them made it to the door just as Anna and Emma pulled up. Cameron saw that they were there and ran to open the door. He let everyone in and let the ladies go into the kitchen where Elizabeth had a pot of coffee brewing for them.

"Just relax here for a few minutes while I get everyone set up. Then we can talk and drink some coffee." Elizabeth showed Emma and Spencer where they were going to sit. They each had their own computer station and it was open for the three of them to talk to one another.

"The only time that the three of you will be separated is when there is a test. You are all in junior high so the classes will be the same as if you went to school here. I have your classes already set up. Cameron has been doing this for the past few months so he can help you go in between classes on your laptop. Most of your lessons have been downloaded into the laptops but there are some workbooks for you to take home and some hard cover books too. You each have a tablet so when you have to read your stories for literature, you just have to download them into your tablet. I think that you have everything that you need to start but I want to ask you what you would like to do outside of your regular studies. Is there something you want to do? Do you want to take a sports class like karate or self-defense? Emma would you like to take dance lessons or art classes? I can even help you enroll in a music class. Just whatever you think that you would like to add to the regular, English, Math, Science and History classes. I want you to be able to enjoy everything that school has to offer." Spencer and Emma had a lot to think about. Cameron helped both of them set up their classes for their first week and month.

Elizabeth then went over to check on Jake and Aiden. The two of them were on the other side of the room working on their laptops already. Jake loved learning like this but Aiden was not so happy about not being with his friends but he realized that in the long run it would be better for all of them.

"Jakey, can you hold up a minute. I need to check into my first class too and you are halfway done your first class."

"Aiden, we are in different classes so it won't matter if I start before you. You will do fine in your class and if you need some help, I will help you. Don't worry."

Elizabeth then went into her kitchen and sat down with her two friends. "I think that they will do fine but there will be an adjustment period. I just want them to have fun but learn too. I am not sure that Emma and Spencer really want to do this. I hope that I am wrong but if things don't work out then we will figure out something." Emily knew that Spencer was uneasy because of the closeness between Emma and Cam. She knew that Spencer was hurting but didn't know how to stop it. Anna felt bad that Emma needed to come back to Port Charles because she felt that she was being left out with her parents always working. She missed her friends and school. She hated her school in California. She just wasn't as snobby as those girls were at that school.

"Well today is their first day so I guess we will see when the day is over." The ladies then started talking about the weddings and the baby coming at the end of June.

"I am not sure if it is my age or what but this pregnancy seems to be draining me more than the others. I know that a lot has happened but I feel so tired all the time. I hate taking naps but this baby loves me to take them for some reason." Anna looked at Elizabeth and could see how drained she really was.

"I think that my brother should get you a housekeeper so the only thing you have to think about are your children and the baby on the way. If you would like me to help teach with you, I can. It will give me something to do and you can relax. I will take the part of the day that you need to rest." Elizabeth wasn't surprised by what Emily said but was very happy.

"Thank you for that. I would enjoy the company and the rest. I will talk to your brother about getting a house keeper."

"It looks like you two have everything under control so I will be going. I have been trying to find some leads on Duke's killer. Thank you for taking Emma as one of your students. I will see you around three."

Jason came home for lunch and was surprised to see his sister was still there. "I see that my sister has decided to help you with your school work. I am happy about that. I think that you should get some rest. You haven't been sleeping well and you look a bit on the tired side. I will make us all some lunch."

Jason went into the kitchen and started making sandwiches and soup for the kids and the grown-ups. It was cold and snowy out so he made grilled cheese sandwiches and one pan of tomato soup and the other pan of chicken and noodle soup. There were plenty of sandwiches and soup for everyone. It was a perfect day for school and a great hot lunch. They had brownies that Elizabeth had baked that morning during the classes for dessert. There was also fresh fruit to eat. The drink of the day was either milk or hot chocolate with whipped cream. The water was filtered and they each had their own glasses to drink while working. There was no soda or anything too sugary. Well except for dessert.

Emma was having a great day with both Cam and Spencer. Spencer relaxed after the first hour. The three of them were great friends and even though Spencer felt a bit left out because of Cam going to California to help Emma get her things it didn't really effect their friendship.

"I think that we should have a debate club. I also like the art classes and dance classes. I am not really a sports guy. I love watching it but not very good at playing it."

"Spencer, we don't have enough people to have a debate club but the art and dance classes sound great. I also would like to learn a few languages. I think that French and Italian would be great."

"Okay, you two. I will agree with the art and language classes but I am not sure about the dance classes. We don't need too many more things on our plate. Maybe next year we can have the dance classes." Spencer and Emma laughed because they knew that Cam could dance when he wanted too but he was not all up for it to be an everyday thing.

"Okay, it's time for lunch and then Emily will take over your afternoon classes. She wants to help out with me being pregnant. So remember to listen to her like you would me."

Lunch went smoothly and then Emily took the kids back to their classwork. Jason was still there so Elizabeth thought it was the best time to bring up getting a house keeper.

"I want you to know that I am so happy that everything is working out but I am not sure if it is the pregnancy that is taking all my strength or my age and being pregnant that is doing it. Emily thought I should get a housekeeper. That along with her helping out with the schoolwork."

"Funny how you should mention that because I have a few ladies who are coming here to help out with the housework and will stay on when we move and we will be hiring more staff then. I want our sons to be responsible for their own room but everything else will be up to our staff. When you find the one that fits for our family then we will hire her. They have already been fingerprinted and their background checks have cleared."

"I like your way of taking over things. Well, I feel better now about that. What time should they be here?"

"I have one coming here in a few minutes at 1. The second one at 2 and the last one at 3. I want you to be comfortable with whoever you choose." Elizabeth gave her husband a hug and then went to clean up the kitchen. She put on a pot of tea when she was finished with the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Jason went to open the door. The first applicant was a bit too high strung for Elizabeth and Jason. The interview lasted only five minutes and she was shown the door.

The third one called to say that she had already received a job and was going to be working in Italy. Elizabeth knew that she must have been pretty special to get the job already but that hopefully the next interview would be a good one.

The second applicant was there twenty minutes early. She rang the doorbell and Elizabeth answered the door. She was young in her late twenties and a beautiful smile. Her name was Kerri and you could hear the Irish accent when she spoke. "I want to thank you for this opportunity to interview for you and your family. I have been here for the past six months on a visa and I hope to get my citizenship here soon. I have been a house keeper since I was a teenager and I have worked for a family in New York City and then came here. If you have any questions, just ask me."

Jason and Elizabeth both loved the way she spoke. It was more than her accent and you could tell that the boys were going to love her. Jake walked into the living room when he heard her voice. He knew that voice and he missed her.

"Jake, what are you doing here? I heard that your parents were alive but I thought that Lucky was your father."

"Hi, Ms. Kerri. I have two fathers and Lucky was one of them but Jason is my real father in every way. I have missed you too but I guess Helena must have sent you away after I left." Jason and Elizabeth were thrown for a minute. What were they going to do now? She could be a plant to start something with their son or she could be the answer to what happened to their son on the island.

"Jakey, why don't you leave Ms. Kerri now with your dad and I so we can talk to her some more. But before you go I need to ask you one question. Did Ms. Kerri hurt you in any way or make you do something that you shouldn't have done?"

"Mom, she didn't hurt me at all. She was one of the people who told me to have faith and that I would be going home someday. She cared about me and she also cared about a lot of people on that island. She was just a worker bee there and the queen bee was the one that did all the harm. If I didn't tell you before, Ms. Kerri, thank you for all that you have done for me."

Jake left and so it was just the three of them again. There was nothing in her background that showed that she worked in Greece or especially for Helena. The three of them looked at each other and wondered where they would go from there.

"If you think it is best that I leave, then I will leave. I just want you to know that I have never hurt your son and I don't plan on doing anything like that now or ever. I know who you are, Mr. Morgan and I understand that if you think of me as a threat then I will disappear. I am not a threat but I do truly care for Jake. I am good at what I do and I want to prove myself to you."

Jason and Elizabeth both agreed that she should get a chance to prove what she said was true. They liked her and they could see that Jake adored her. They just had to pray that they were not making a huge mistake.

"Kerri, we would love for you to come work with us. I know that there are unusual circumstances but I want you to know that we trust you. I think that we will try this for six months and if you want to leave or we need you to leave we will pay you the balance of the six months." They shook hands with Kerri and asked her to start the next day.

The rest of the afternoon went by fast and soon the classes were done for the day. Jake was excited to know that his old housekeeper would be his new housekeeper. Cameron was happy that the first day turned out better than he had expected. Aiden felt like he was a bit lost because he missed his friends at school. Emma and Spencer were both glad that the day was over.

Emily had enjoyed being their afternoon school teacher. Emily got Spencer and they were meeting Nik at the Metro Court. Anna picked up Emma and was taking her to the Floating Rib. Jason had called for pizza delivery and it should be there in an hour. Jake went right on to his homework while Aiden went to his room to play and so did Cam.

Anna had called ahead to make sure that both Felecia and Mac were going to be there. They were there and were both excited to see Emma. They all sat down and placed their orders.

Nik came in just after Spencer and Emily walked into the restaurant. "I see that your day was a bit longer than you thought. How was your day? I want to hear about everything."

"Dad, at first I didn't think that I was going to like school because of the bond that Cam and Emma have but it wasn't like that at all. It was more like when we were at Disneyland or at the hotel in New York. I also think that it is cool that Emily helped out Elizabeth with the classes. She is a great teacher." Emily just looked at Spencer. She knew that she had enjoyed herself and she was glad that he liked the fact that she was his teacher too.

"I am glad that I get to stay and hang out at Elizabeth and Jason's place. I could tell that Elizabeth was feeling drained and so I offered to take the afternoon classes while she took the morning classes. I think tomorrow I will just drop off Spencer and then go back after lunch. That way I can help you get organized for our move. I also think that we need to find a great contractor who can start on our property. The sooner they start the sooner it will be finished. I am hoping for either Thanksgiving or at least by Christmas."

"I think that is a great plan. Let's order some dinner and then we can go back to the mansion and Spencer can show me his new classes." The dinner went by quickly and soon they were on their way home.

"Spencer, do you want to see the property that we bought for our new place? We can go see it now but you won't see much or we can go on our way to school tomorrow?"

"I think tomorrow would be better but I think that dad should go with us. I know that he has already seen the property but I would like to see where he plans on putting our house and the stables."

"That is a great idea. I think that your dad should bring us tomorrow and we can really take a good look at the property." They made to the mansion and Spencer went up to his room and started his homework.

When Emma was finished with seeing her family and having dinner she knew that she should start on her homework. She didn't have much to do but if she became complacent with her studies she would get far behind quickly.

Jake and Aiden had finished their homework before the pizza came. When dinner was over, the two youngest went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. Jake wanted to play some of his new games he got for Christmas and Aiden wanted to read one of his new books.

Cameron was being stubborn and fought doing his homework. He just didn't want to do it and he wanted to be left alone. "Cam, are you having problems with your work. I think that we could find a tutor for you that can help you or maybe I can help you. I know a lot about the classes that you are taking now. I took those a long time ago abut they are still fresh in my head."

Cameron loved his little brother but he wasn't going to be taught anything by his younger brother. "I don't need your help but I wish that you could have made the classes a little more user friendly. Or maybe it's just me. I don't want anyone to show me up and especially not my little brother."

Jake didn't understand why Cameron had such a problem with him learning all the things he did. He didn't have much choice and while Jake was learning all this stuff that Cameron seemed to hate he thought that Cameron being upset with him was ironic. "Cam, tell me why you are so jealous of what I know when you have had mom all these years that I have been kidnapped. It was not a joyous time and although I have learned a lot, I would much rather be in your shoes and have my family around me to love."

Cameron didn't really how much he hurt Jake by him being jealous of him. Cam knew his brother was right because he was a lot happier being here than if he had been kidnapped and held hostage on Cassadine Island. "I am sorry Jake. You are right and I have no right to be jealous of your lessons when you were kept away from all of us. I am very lucky and I should know better than to throw that up at you when you can't help but be smart."

Cameron and Jake then went to their room and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the start of a new beginning for everyone and a chance for Elizabeth and Jason to get to know a little more of what happened to Jake on Cassadine Island.


	21. Chapter 21

Kerri showed up bright and early the next day. She wanted to prove herself to the Morgan family. She enjoyed being a housekeeper when Jake was on the island. He was a sweet but shy little boy but he could be a bit mischievous if you didn't watch him. Helena wanted to use Jake to get back at both the Webbers and the Spencers. She found out later that Jake was actually Jason's son but that didn't make her want to break him back home.

Kerri was the one that looked out for Jake and made him realize that his family mourned him and that they loved him. She was able to find someone who could set it up so he could see his family from time to time. She told him that even though it looked like they had gone on with their lives they still missed him.

"Kerri, I am glad to see that you decided to take us up on our offer. I think one of the main problems that I have about you is also something that can help our family heal. You were there when Jake was brought on the island and you knew him. Sometimes he just seems so caught up in thinking that we didn't love him and just gave him up. I wish there was a way that I could know that he knew how we felt about him."

"I am the one person that Helena could not buy. She thought that she had me thinking her way but I only let her think that so when I was alone with Jake I could try to reverse the damage that she was doing to him. He loves all of you so much but he thought that no one loved him or missed him. It was like you all went on vacation and left him behind. I tried to explain that it was not like the movie "Home Alone" which was one of his favorite movies. You all thought that he had died not that you just left him at the hospital for her to pick up and take home to Greece. He also thought that Lucky was his father and one day he heard that Jason was really his father but that he gave him up to Lucky. This crushed him more than I can tell you. I have read all about your family and I realize why he did it but to Jake it was like he was not good enough. He really needs to know from both of you that it wasn't true and especially from Jason. You need to explain it to him so that he understands what exactly happened and why."

Elizabeth thanked Kerri and showed her around the house. Emily had called Elizabeth the night before to let her know that they were taking Spencer to see their new property before he went to school so they were going to be late. Emma was going to be there at nine and that was when classes started.

"I was thinking to make things easier on you, that until we move into the new house that your hours would be from nine to three. Those are the school hours and that we wouldn't be in your way at that time. When we move in, you will have your own guest bungalow on the property. We are having several built for our employees. You will be the head of housekeeping and so you will stay there on the property unless you wanted to be somewhere else. You will have the privilege of hiring and firing. There will have to have background checks just like you had. I want things to be easy going and I think that you will be a great addition to our family."

Kerri was a bit overwhelmed about being taken in like that. She loved America and hoped that she would be able to gain citizenship because her family had pretty much abandoned her after her brother left the U.S. He had disappeared for a while but she heard that he was making his way back to where he worked before in Port Charles. Kerri's brother was Johnny O'Brien. She knew a lot about the people in Port Charles and hoped to get on with the Morgans so she could find him.

Jason had come downstairs and looked at Kerri in a strange way. There was something about her that didn't seem right. She reminded him of his friend, Johnny but he had been gone for a long time. "Kerri, there is something that is bugging me. You seem so familiar to me and I can't place why or how. Can you help me?"

She laughed and figured that she should tell them the truth before Johnny got there and everyone would know. "Okay, you done a background check on me and I have done one on the two of you. My brother, Johnny used to leave here in Port Charles and then he disappeared. When all that was going on I was just a teenager in Dublin. When I went to Greece it was supposed to be just a summer job and then I was going back home. Helena saw how attached Jake was to me and wanted me to stay to help control him. Not like how you were controlled sir, but by making him happy so he would behave. He loved to get into trouble and Helena didn't want any of her guests to see him especially her grandson. So yes, Johnny O'Brien is my big brother."

Jason was so relieved that he almost laughed. Elizabeth could then see the resemblance too. "Johnny and I were good friends. He took great care of me when Jason and I were dating. We heard some about his family but not much. Are you here because you think he is still here or do you just want to know more about his life here?"

"I am thinking a little of both. I have heard thru the family grapevine that he is still alive and on his way back to Port Charles. I am hoping that the grapevine is right and that I get to see my big brother." Jason thought about that and he had heard the same rumor.

"I will have my friend; Spinelli look into it. I heard that both he and Francis were alive and hoping to come back here. It's just that Sonny was the one that wanted them gone and I was supposed to take them out but I couldn't. I let them go and they promised to never come back. I am out of the business now so they will have to talk to the five families and Sonny about returning here but I could definitely use them in my security business." Kerri was very happy about that.

"I want to thank you for this opportunity to take care of your family. I will be making a lot of my favorite foods for when I was growing up in Ireland. I hope you like my cooking as well as your son did. He was my best taster. He loved to try anything that I made."

Jake ran down the stairs when he heard Kerri. "I am so glad that you are here right now. Did you say something about cooking my favorites or are you just telling tales on me again?" Kerri laughed because she knew what he was talking about. She had a soft spot for him so when he would get in trouble with Helena and she would forbid him to go downstairs for dinner, Kerri would always sneak a plate up to him. She had got caught a couple of times but Helena knew in order to keep Jake calm that she couldn't hurt him or Kerri. She also knew that if he were to get loose when Nik was there that he would bring Jake back home. So she let Kerri keep Jake happy especially when there was company.

"Jake, do you remember your favorite breakfast when you were on the island? I think that your mom and dad would have the ingredients that I need to make your special pancakes. I will even add some blueberries to it and whipped cream if your mom has it stocked." Jake ran to the kitchen to find out if his mother had those ingredients. He didn't want to tell her that his dad made better pancakes than she did but she tried just like his mom.

"Jake, please tell Ms. Kerri who makes the best pancakes? I know that you will hurt someone's feeling but you know what you have to do." Jake looked at his dad and just sighed.

"Okay, Kerri when I was on the island with you I really did love those pancakes that you made but my dad is much better at making pancakes than anyone I know. My mom doesn't even try to compete. If you challenge my dad, you will lose." Jason then walked away because he knew that he threw down the gauntlet to Kerri. She also knew that was Jake's way of making her compete which always brought out the best in her food.

"Okay, Jason. I see that challenge and I will give you a week and then we will have the pancake contest. Everyone will be blindfolded and they will choose either "a" or "b". I think that the boys will enjoy the challenge of eating the pancakes and so will Ms. Elizabeth. Just tell me when and where."

Jason looked at his son and wondered what he was up too. He decided that it might be fun and so he decided to go for it. "Not this Friday but next Friday. I just need a list of ingredients that you will need so we can buy them. Also we will give you a credit card to do the shopping. I think since you will be the main cook that it is only right that you get to buy the groceries too." Kerri just laughed at him and told him he had a challenge.

Kerri then walked into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for everyone. Then she was going to check the pantry and the refrigerator and freezer so she could get her food supplies. She started making bacon and the smell was going through the rooms. Aiden and Cam were soon downstairs even though it was only 7:30. It was too early but the smell of bacon was too good to wait till later. She put on a pot of coffee and started getting the eggs and toast ready too. She soon had everyone at the dining table with the mouths drooling with the aroma of breakfast. Emma and Anna were there early and they swore the bacon woke them up too.

Kerri had two more place settings so Anna and Emma could join them. She loved the smiles she got from the kids when they were eating. She knew how to keep Jake happy now there were more mouths to feed but she knew that she could handle it. She took her breakfast in the kitchen while she was starting to clean up from her breakfast dishes.

Nik, Emily and Spencer went to check out their new property. Emily had purchased a piece of property that was down the road from her mother. She loved the area that she grew up in and wanted to be near the lake. There were over a hundred acres of land that bordered her mother's property and was on the lake her mom's house. There was a home there at one time but it was destroyed by a bad storm. The house was razed and no one ever went to put a new home in there. The drive way was full of pot holes due to the snow and the rain. They were going to need to have a new driveway put in before the building could begin.

They had taken a ride around the property and Spencer fell in love with it. It was sad that no one had fixed the home and built on the property in such a long time. Emily felt that it was a gift from her grandparents because they never really wanted neighbors. She felt that the land was supposed to be theirs right next to her mom's property.

"I can see that there is a lot of work that has to be done before the building can even start. I think that we need to talk to either Diane or Alexis and find someone who can get us the permits we need to build a new driveway and then build us a new home and stables. There is plenty of land to build on and also plenty that will be perfect for the horses. It is the prettiest piece of property that I have ever seen."

Nik then took Emily and Spencer to her brother's house. Everyone was still eating and Kerri had made plenty for everyone. Jason asked his sister, future brother-in-law and nephew to eat with them. Once the breakfast was finally over everyone started gathering up their plates and bringing them into the kitchen. Kerri was getting everything cleaned up but planned on going into the dining room to gather the plates but everyone had already pinched in. Some old habits were hard to break.

Jason, Nik, Anna and Emily were leaving and told the children good bye and that they were going to be back for lunch. Elizabeth took the children into the class rooms. She had got everything ready for the new day. She had an appointment the next day to see Dr. Lee about the baby. Her last pregnancy was not easy so she wanted to make sure that this one was perfect.

Spencer, Emma and Cameron had started their class assignments for the day and so did Jake. Aiden was not feeling it again. Elizabeth was a bit worried about him so she took him to the side to talk to him.

"Okay, Aiden. We have been doing this for the past few months and there hasn't been any problems. Is there something bothering you that I need to know about?" Aiden just looked at his mother and the tears started to come out.

"I am sorry about this mom. I just feel a bit left out with everything that is going on. I was always the youngest and I liked being the youngest. Now, you and Jason are getting married and having a baby. Jake has his old housekeeper back to take care of him and Cameron has Emma. I am not sure where I fit in or if I even fit in. Maybe I should see if Lucky will take me on the road with him? I miss him and I feel that I won't be left out if I live with him."

Elizabeth realized that all the changes were effecting the kids differently. Jason was torn because he wanted everyone close and under the same roof but that couldn't happen because Danny was in Brooklyn with his mother. He talked to him every night so he knew that things were going okay with him and Sam.

Cameron and Emma were starting to get close but they always took a step back when Spencer was around. They didn't want to hurt Spencer's feelings and they also didn't want to weird out his younger brothers. Jake was getting better and now that Kerri was in the picture, Elizabeth wanted to know more about Jake when he was on the island.

She never thought that Aiden would feel this left out but she realized that she was wrong. She called Lucky and spoke to him about Aiden and what he wanted to do. Lucky knew that Aiden couldn't go on the road with him all the time but for spring break and the summer he could take him on the road.

Aiden got on the phone with his father and the two talked it out. "Dad, you are right that I can't go right now. I just miss you a lot and I feel left out right now. I would love to spend spring break with you in Nashville and also this summer. I just want to be here for when the baby is born first and then I will go down there."

Lucky hung up the phone with his son and went back to writing his new song. He hoped that Aiden would be alright but he was too busy to be bringing his young son with him on tour.

The rest of the day was filled with children studying and Kerri cleaning. Elizabeth called Jason to tell him about Aiden. She also told him that Lucky was going to have him for spring break and this summer. He came home for lunch and went to talk with Aiden.

Aiden was afraid that he hurt Jason's feelings but Jason told him that he was fine. "Aiden, I just want you and your brothers to be happy. I understand that you thought that I was just your mother's friend and that our lives were not going to change much. I love you and I want you to know that this baby will not change how I feel about you or how your mother feels about you. Maybe with everything that has been going on for the past six months or so it seemed that everything was about your brother, Jake. I know you love him but it is hard for someone to think that someone has died and you mourn that person and then he comes back. It is also hard for the person coming back. You never met your Auntie Emily because she had "died" before you were born. She has been the heart of our family for a very long time and when we thought she had died well; a bright light was taken away from us. A few years after that, Jake was taken away and then I was taken away. Everyone expects you to be the same person you were when you left. Danny's mother expected me to still be in love with her and I felt that I didn't even know her but your mother it was different. We were drawn to each other before we even knew that we knew each other. I know that you are too young to understand this now but you will one day. The three of us were being held against our wills, but all in different ways. I know that this year has been tough but it will get better." Aiden hugged Jason and then went to eat lunch with everyone else.

Emily came in for her part of the school session while Jason took Elizabeth to see their property. She saw all the different things that they were doing to the house but there was a long way to go. The contractor was hoping that they could be moved in by the time the baby was born but he was not sure. "I want to promise you that you will be in by the end of June but with the weather that we have been having, I don't want to have to break the promise later on. I will just say, that my company and I will do our best."

Elizabeth was happy with the progress and also what he had said because she didn't want to be promised something and then have it not happen. They got back and the house was immaculate. Kerri was a great cook but even a better cleaner. The only rooms that she did not clean were the bedrooms. Elizabeth wanted something that the boys had to do for themselves. The bathrooms, living room, dining room and kitchen were spotless.

"I appreciate all the hard work that you do Kerri. We will see you tomorrow." Kerri said her goodbyes and left for the day. Anna came and picked up Emma while Nik picked up Emily and Spencer. The house was clean and dinner was in the oven. Elizabeth felt great but she also felt that maybe she be doing something. She was starting to get restless and she didn't know why.

Elizabeth called Dr. Collins and asked if he did family therapy. She felt that they all needed some therapy on their own but also as a group. He told her that he would do the group therapy but the individual therapy would be best done on separate days.

Cameron didn't really need therapy but Aiden, Jake, Jason and Elizabeth felt that they all needed someone to talk too. Jason was not much of a talker but so many things has happened to him and his family that he needed someone to talk too. Dr. Field that Jake was going too would take Jason as her patient too. Dr. Collins said that he would take Elizabeth and Aiden as his patients. The children would go on Tuesdays and the parents on Thursdays. Friday afternoon would be when they had group therapy for the family.

It was going to force the younger children to lose some of the school time but they could do their work assignments afterwards and on Fridays, the day would end at two instead of three. Thursday afternoon would be when Jason and Elizabeth went to therapy.

Everyone was happy about this change except Cameron because he felt that he didn't need to go. It was just the one afternoon and he would rather stay home alone then go talk about his feelings. Elizabeth was started to think that maybe Cam needed help too.


	22. Chapter 22

That evening Jason and Elizabeth decided to have a family meeting. They wanted all three sons to know exactly where they stood with everyone else. "Okay, we all have had a great meal and now is a good time for the five of us to sit down and have a conversation that we should have had a long time ago. I know that feelings have been hurt on all sides and I want everyone to be clear on how I feel about all of you."

Jake looked at his father and mother. It was weird thinking that the new baby and he were the only ones that would be true siblings. They would both have the same mother and father. Every brother of his has either a different mom or dad. Cameron lost his father and Lucky tried to be a dad too him but Jason was more like his dad than anyone else. Aiden had Lucky as his dad but he really didn't think that Aiden thought that he was lucky because of that. Lucky was always gone and so it was mostly on mom for him too. Danny had his mother, Sam. He really didn't know his father well because he "died" when Danny was a baby.

"Okay, I have a question for you two. I wish that somehow someone could have told you that I was alive but no one that knew would tell but I am still confused on how I got to Greece and everyone mourned me. Is there another child in my grave? I know it sounds horrible but what about this child's parents. He must have been mourned or maybe they think that he was kidnapped and had no way to find him. Shouldn't he be put to rest?"

"Actually, we haven't had a chance to do that but I think that you are right. This child that we have been talking to for these past couple of years has parents that must miss him terribly. I will see what we can do to help this family. Is there anything else you want to ask, Jake?"

"I think that I am fine for now but it has bothered me unless there is no one buried there and that Helena did that too. I know living on that island was not a hardship except thinking that no one loved me. I was treated well especially by Kerri. She was like a mother to me. She sang to me at night and she told me stories about life in Ireland. She also told me stories about her brother, Johnny and wanting to find him here in Port Charles. I asked her if she went there if she would bring me too. She said that she would if they could seek out of the compound safely. Shortly after that, Lucky, Luke and Laura showed up. Now, Kerri is here and I know that she will find her big brother and I will be fine."

Elizabeth looked at her middle child and knew there was so much else going on but that he would never tell them everything. She was hoping to get that from Kerri. Jason was lost in thought about what Jake had said about who was buried in Jake's grave. I think that I need to call my mom. She might be able to help me find out what I need to do.

Cameron thought about what Jake had said and wondered more about his father. "I have heard many stories about my father, Zander but I was wondering if he were still alive if he would have been a part on my life. I also know that my father had a reputation for violence and he had actually shot you one time. I heard that was accident, but not many people want to talk about him."

"Cameron, I can tell you that he loved you and when I was pregnant with you that he tried to become a better person. He was hurting at the time that he died and he didn't trust anyone and that included me. I am very sorry for all that had happened to him and how sad he felt at the time of his death. His true love was my best friend, Emily. She can tell you stories about him if you would like to ask. Jason and I have our own feeling about him and they are very complicated. I can tell you that he wanted to be part of your life and I will always regret what happened to him." Cameron looked at his mother like he wanted to ask more but he could tell by the way that Jason wanted to protect her that it wasn't always good between his mother and father.

Aiden was just quiet and that bothered both Jason and his mother. "Aiden, I know that you want to ask me something, so go ahead and ask."

"I realize that I am the lucky one because I have not lost a father or was believed to be dead but sometimes I feel like I don't belong in this family. I was just a baby when Jake went away so I didn't get to know like Cam and everyone else. When he came back and the truth about Jason came out, it was like I didn't even exist anymore. I know that is not true but that is how I feel. I just want to feel like I fit in here but not sure how."

"Aiden, your mother has loved you since before you were born. She was going through a hard time with the guilt of not being sure who your father was and she knew that it hurt both your dad and your Uncle Nik. She knew what she felt toward your uncle was wrong but they were both hurting at the time and your father wasn't really around then. I know that your mother and I would do anything for you and your brothers. We love all of you with all of our heart and that includes Danny and this little baby that will be born this summer. Never doubt our love but sometimes we take things inside of us too to try to protect you and ourselves." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and she knew that this night was coming but she didn't realize how badly her sons were hurting in their own ways.

"I think that when we go to our therapy sessions, we definitely need a night like this once a month. We can air out anything that we have learned about ourselves in therapy and also what we want to do in the future. I also think that we all need to take a trip somewhere fun in the next month or so before the baby arrives. I have heard about great things happening in Nashville. There is a concert that Aiden's dad is putting on and I think that it would be a fun thing to do to see what Lucky has been up too. I also heard about this great restaurant that has opened up near there that has great southern food and barbeque. Does that sound like fun?"

The kids thought it sounded fun but that their mother was losing it a bit. The feelings that they had been pushing aside were finally coming out and there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel. Jason decided now was a good time to call his mother.

"Monica, I need to ask you a couple of questions. Jake reminded us today that there maybe someone else's child buried in Jake's grave. I need to know what to do and who to ask about the grave. I am hoping that no one is in the grave but if there is a child in there then we need to find out who it is and find his or her family. I think I could call Diane and ask her. Thank you. I just want to put this to rest so we can all feel a little bit better." Monica said goodbye and then thought how lucky she was that even though she thought she had lost her daughter, son and grandson that they were all back now. Then she started to think about who could be in Emily's grave.

Jason then realized the same thing as Monica. Who was in Emily's grave? He called Diane and started the paperwork to exhume both his son's and sister's graves. The cemetery that this son was buried in was happy to help. The tomb that Emily was entombed at was also easy to exhume. Monica, Jason, Elizabeth, Emily and Nik went to the grave sites to see if there was someone there or if they were empty. They were all happy to see that both sites had no one else in them. There was no one that was missing that they had to identify because Helena had done something between the funeral homes and the hospital. Emily looked at her grave site and started to cry. She knew that they really believed she had died but it never really sunk in till she saw where they thought they buried her.

Elizabeth had told Emily what she had told Cam about his dad. Emily knew exactly what to say about Zander and make him feel like he was loved by his father. "Cam, I think that you and I need to go visit your dad. I have a few old photo albums and we can see them either at the cemetery or maybe at Kelly's." Cam liked the thought about seeing pictures of his father but Kelly's would be much more inviting than the cemetery.

"I say we pick up the photo albums and have an ice cream at Kelly's." Emily took Cameron to her mothers and picked up some old photo albums of her, Nik, Elizabeth, Lucky and Zander. They got a couple of sundae's and she began to show Cameron pictures of his mother and father. "Your mother has always been going between my brother and Lucky. She has also been with Ric and your dad too. Zander and I were young when we feel in love. I was always torn between him and your Uncle Nik. There are some things that I am not proud of and that is because of your dad. He was a great guy and he truly loved me. I know that but we were wrong for each other. I tried to help him but his pride and his hurt always got him into trouble. Your mother and father were good friends. They were there for each other when they both needed someone. You were conceived because of the need that they had for each other. They did care about each other in their own way."

Cameron felt better about his father but to him, Jason was his dad. Emily felt better that she was able to tell Cam about Zander. She had always felt mixed emotions about Zander but now she felt a bit better. Emily took Cam back home and the smile on Cameron's face told Elizabeth all she needed to know.

"Thank you Em for helping Cameron out. I know that he must feel a lot better because I can truly see a smile on his face. I have been thinking about a trip to Tennessee for a little vacation before the baby comes. Do you think that you would like to go with Nik and Spencer? I think that Aiden should see his dad in action and I think it would be great for all of us to show him some support that way." Emily told her that she would talk to Nik about it and see how he feels about seeing his brother up on stage. She was sure that he would love to do that. Maybe they could convince Laura and Monica to join them.


	23. Chapter 23

The next couple of weeks went by fast and soon it was spring. The house was coming along nicely and Elizabeth was able to see the boys' bedrooms and the nursery. She wanted to paint a nice mural for the room but they hadn't found out whether they were going to have a son or daughter. That afternoon, they were going for an ultra-sound and hopefully this time the baby would show them whether they were going to go with pink or blue.

The boys were getting rowdy because spring had definitely come to Port Charles and they were getting a bit restless. Emily had decided that going to zoo that day would be a great way for them to get some of their excess energy and maybe help Emily sleep at night. She had been having dreams about being over in Greece and would wake up several times a night her nightmares. She had told her doctor about them and they tried different ways to combat it. So far there was no luck. She didn't want to take sleeping pills because she felt foggy in the morning but if she didn't get some good sleep soon she might have to resort to it.

Emma was excited about going because one of her favorite animals, the giraffe had just given birth to a baby girl giraffe. The weather would be perfect for the baby giraffe to get to come outside and play. Spencer and Cameron were going to have their trip to zoo with Emma but hoped to leave the younger ones behind. Kerri had told Jake and Aiden then she could take them around to another part of the zoo so the older children could have some "space". Emily was going to go with Emma, Spencer and Cameron.

Jason met Elizabeth at the new house and was very pleased by all the changes going on there. He knew that in two months that they would be living there permanently. The house was supposed to be finished on May 20th and the baby was going to be the last week in June or the first week in July. Elizabeth was very happy to see her gorgeous fiancé. The two of them took off in their SUV and headed for General Hospital. Monica happened to be there when they got there and wanted to find out if she was having another grandson or if she was going to have her first grand daughter. She loved her boys but was hoping for one girl.

When Jason and Elizabeth walked up to the nurses' station, Dr. Lee was there ready to show them to her office. Elizabeth gets ready and they go and do another ultra-sound. Jason is so sweet and hold Elizabeth's hand while Dr. Lee puts the gel on Elizabeth's stomach. The baby is now about 26 weeks old. Elizabeth loved the feeling of being able to see the baby that she could feel inside of her. "Okay, do you want to know the sex of the baby? I will be able to tell you because he or she is in just the right spot for a good close-up." Jason wanted whatever Elizabeth wanted.

"I want to know because I am getting ready to paint the nursery and I need to know whether to go blue or pink." Dr. Lee looked at the happy couple and showed them what they had been wanting to know.

"You see that right there. There is no little penis so you are having a little girl. I hope that is what you both wanted. I know that you are way outnumbered so you have at least one child in your corner, Elizabeth." Elizabeth laughed because she knew that Jason wanted a little girl and so did her sons. They didn't know that she had been wanting a little girl for a very long time.

"I guess my mother is going to be going through the roof when she finds out that there is finally a little girl to spoil. Dr. Lee, can you make an extra copy for my mother. She has been so patient and because of us hiding the fact that Jake was her grandson, this is my way of making it up to her."

"I think that can be done. Just give me a couple of minutes and I will have these two copies made up for you and your mom. Do you have any questions?"

"I am so happy right now. Everything looks perfect. I can't wait to see her in this summer. Hurry up June 28th." Jason hugged Elizabeth and helped her get her clothes back on. When she was dressed, Dr. Lee had the dvd's ready for the two of them.

"I will see you in two weeks. Keep on doing what you are doing and get plenty of rest. No stress and keep up the great work." Elizabeth felt like she was on cloud nine. They walked over to the nurses' station and Epiphany wanted to know what was up.

"You look too happy. You must be finally having your girl?" Elizabeth nodded her head and Epiphany gave her a big hug. Just then Felix came over to the hub and wanted to know what he missed.

"Okay, I want in on this hug thing too. You must have just seen Dr. Lee and you are having a girl. I can tell by the look on your face." Elizabeth laughed at that. She knew that she wanted a girl but she didn't think that it would show that much.

Just then Monica came up and she saw the look on both her son's face and her future daughter-in-law. "I am going to have a grand-daughter. I am so happy."

"Well now we get to tell the boys that they will have a little sister. I think first we need to go to Kelly's. I think our little one has a thing for chocolate like her mom." Everyone laughed at that because they all know about Elizabeth and her cravings for anything chocolate.

Jason made a call to Kelly's so their lunches would be ready to pick up when they got there and then they could go home to their boys. Emily was just finishing up classes for the day when they came home. Emily gave them a hug and congrats on their daughter. She took Spencer and Emma home so the family could have some alone time.

"I have your dinner in the oven. Just re-heat it when you want it or you can just have it for tomorrow night. I see you have a late lunch or early dinner. Congrats on your daughter. Your mother called Emily with the news. I will see you both tomorrow morning." Kerri gave Elizabeth a hug and headed out the door.

Jason had the blue prints for the house and wanted to show the boys were their rooms were and where everything was going to be. Elizabeth put their lunch on the table and was ready to dig in. She was starved. She couldn't wait to eat. Jason just had to laugh at her. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Cameron and Jake came over to the table where their father had the put the blueprints down.

They checked out the blueprints and were happy that they were going to be on the opposite wing of their younger brothers and now sister. The top level was where their parents had their room and her mom had her art studio. They also had the nursery down the hall from them. There was a bathroom up there for when his sister had her bath and her mom was in the studio. Their parents had a huge master bedroom and bathroom. Danny and Aiden had their bedrooms on the second level like their older brothers. For the most part Danny's room would be empty until he came to visit or if someone was spending the night it could be a guest room. There was one more bedroom that would be where their sister went too when she outgrew her nursery. The boys were going to use it as their video game room until then.

The first level was where the kitchen, dining room, living room and family rooms were. There were also a couple of class rooms for the home schooling. There was a media room which was also their reading room. The basement was where the man-cave was being built. Jason needed a place to escape too with the guys. There was going to be a large screen television for the football games. There was also a pool table, pinball machine and a couple of other manly things that he wanted to keep away from his wife and daughter. Elizabeth did have her wine cellar that she could go to and spy on the guys if she wanted too. In the backyard, there were trails for the kids to go hiking on and also take their bikes. There was an in-ground pool, an area for basketball and the best treehouse ever built. The treehouse had a place for the boys to hang out and hide away from their parents. It also had stairs to go up into it but to get out, you could either slide down the slide, go down the rope ladder. There is even going to have a working bathroom and a fridge for cold drinks and a place to stash their junk food.

The boys were really excited about moving to their new place. They were also happy about having a baby sister. There was one thing that they hoped that they could have and that was a dog. It would be great to have a dog that would follow them wherever they went.

"Okay, now that you have seen the plans, what color scheme do you think we should have for the classrooms? I was thinking that we could do an art project for a grade and make a mural. You all would have a section or part to do on it and we could film it and send it in to your teachers. The design will have to be yours but I will help sketch it out for you to paint. It could be about anything but I think we should think along the lines of science, maybe an ocean scene or maybe the mountains or something like that." They loved their mom but she was always about the grade for some reason. They kissed their mom and headed upstairs to do their homework.

The next month, Emily, Elizabeth and Monica were getting ready for Emily and Nik's wedding. They were having the wedding in the Lila's rose garden. It was going to be perfect then. The weather in May was beautiful. It wasn't too hot or cold then. The flowers especially the roses would be blooming and the grounds looked great. They had plenty of room for family and friends to watch them get married at the gazebo and then back to the ballroom inside the mansion for the reception. Nik had asked his brother, Lucky to be there as his best man. He also wanted his mother, Laura and his sister Lulu there. Everyone else was basically on Emily's family. Spencer, Cameron and Jake were going to be ushers for the wedding. Aiden was going to be the ring bearer and Emma was the flower girl even though she was older. Elizabeth was going to be maid of honor for her best friend and even though it was going to be weird with Lucky there as the best man it would all be all right. Jason was going to walk Emily down the aisle.

The days were getting closer and so was the time before the house was going to be ready for the Morgan family to move in. It was two weeks before the house was going to be ready to move in and three weeks to the wedding. This week was spring break. They decided to get Danny and take everyone somewhere they could have a great time and also learn some history. The boys wanted to go to Florida. They wanted to go to Universal Studios and also to the beach. They were flying into New York and then down to Orlando. They were staying at one of the vacation homes in Orlando. Sam was happy that they were taking Danny with them because he missed his brothers and wanted to be a part of their lives too. Sam was in a middle of a case and she was going to go out of town so it would be a lot easier on her if Danny was with his dad.

Danny was waiting patiently for James to take him to the air strip where they were going to meet his father's plane. He had started packing a week before because he was so excited about the trip. They made it to the airstrip just as the plane carrying his family had just landed and made its way to where James and Danny were. James took Danny's suitcase and backpack and helped him up the stairs. James came in and said hello to everyone while Danny got reacquainted with his brothers, father and future step-mother. "I will be going but remember Danny that you need to call your mom every night so she doesn't worry about you. You all have a great time." James then got off the plane and headed back to his car. The plane taxied down the runway and headed off to the sunny skies of Florida.

They got their early in the afternoon and took the SUV to their house they rented for the week. They got out of the SUV and went into the house. They had their suitcases and backpacks with them and headed to the different bedrooms. Danny and Aiden wanted their bedrooms closest to their parents. Jake and Cameron were happy being on the other side of the house. Each bedroom was unique and each had its own style. There was a large in-ground swimming pool just waiting for them to enjoy. The boys got their swimsuits on and headed towards the pool. Elizabeth put on her swimsuit and went to watch the boys while Jason called and let everyone know that they made their safely. Emily and Nik had decided that they wanted to go down there and hang out with them before they got married the next week. Emily told Jason about them going down there and Jason told them there was plenty of room for the three of them. Nik got his family on the next plane down to Orlando and the limo was waiting for them at the airstrip. They made it to the house a few hours after talking to Jason. Nik rang the doorbell and Elizabeth answered the door. She was surprised but happy that Emily, Nik and Spencer made it down there. Elizabeth showed Nik and Emily to their room and the one next to them where Spencer could stay. Spencer ran into his room and changed as soon as he could. Jason was there watching the boys. Spencer came out to the pool and joined Jake and Cameron.

"I see that you guys have started to have fun without me. That is okay. I can catch up really quick. I think that I am either staying with you all or Monica when my dad and Emily get married again."

"I heard that you are staying with us for the two weeks that they will be gone. We will be moved into our new place then and wait to you see it. Jason has it all tricked out for us guys. I feel bad for my mom and my little sister because the only thing they will have is the kitchen and art studio. They don't even have their own woman cave."

Jake looked at his older brother Cameron and Spencer. The two of them looked like they would be inseparable so he knew that Cam would forget all about him. He decided that he was going to be the best big brother to his little sister. She would never be lonely if he is around.

Jake got out of the pool and headed inside to see if his mother needed any help. He saw his Aunt Emily and her planning his aunt's wedding to Nik. They were talking about seating arrangements and who was going to sit where. Emily wanted to make sure that Elizabeth and Lucky were not anywhere near each other except when they had to be. It was not so much for his mother but for his father. Jason and Lucky have not been the best of friends for a very long time.

Jason and Nik got the grill ready for some good barbeque. There was a list of the different places that delivered to the house and one of them was the grocery store down the road. They pulled it up on their laptop and ordered enough food to last for their entire stay. They also planned to eat out while they were taking in Universal Studios. Elizabeth had certain cravings and because Jason knew he so well he was able to buy those foods just in case she had to have pizza or something chocolatey at three in the morning.

Jason hated that he missed Elizabeth's pregnancy with Jake but he was going to be there for his little girl. The store delivered the food a lot quicker than it would have taken for them to find the store and shop. The young man that brought the groceries up to the house was very happy because he usually got good tips going there. The tip that he received from Jason and Nik was the best tip he had ever received. They each gave the kid a hundred-dollar tip. He dropped off the groceries and was ready to celebrate.

Elizabeth gave her fiancé a kiss for being so sweet to the kid delivering the groceries. Emily gave her fiancé a kiss too because they were both very sweet. Nik talked to Jason about what would be the best gift he could give Emily for being his wife again.

"I think building your new house and moving from Spoon Island is the best thing that you could do for my sister. Women always love jewelry and I know that Emily is no different in that respect. I have a beautiful necklace picked out for Elizabeth when we get married this fall. I think we need to start getting the burgers and steaks on the grill going."

Emily and Elizabeth were getting the baked potatoes and the salad going while the guys took care of the beef. "I can hardly wait to move into our new place. We hired some guys to pack up our things while we are gone. Most of the furniture that we have at the old house we are donating to help the homeless. The nursery is so beautiful. I can't wait for you to see what I have done in there." Emily laughed because her brother gave her the tour a few days before to help her on her home.

"Jason gave me a tour a few days ago. I would like to ask your opinion on the family room and our bedrooms. We will have six bedrooms. The staff will live off the property except for a few really close staff. We have our staff quarters on the back part of the property. We have an apple orchard and we also have a stable. We will have room if you want some horses too. I know that Jake can ride because he and Kerri told me. I think it would be great for you to show the boys how to ride. My brother will show them how to ride a motorcycle and you can show them how to ride a horse."

"I would love to do that but after the little one shows up. I don't want to bounce my child out of me." Emily laughed at that but realized that Elizabeth was being serious.

"I understand it will be after your little girl comes home for good. The house won't be ready until August so we will be staying on at the gatehouse until then. I did see your pool and that is a lot better than the lake. Do you mind if we come over and try it out?" Elizabeth hugged Emily and the two of them got the table ready for their meal.

Jake, Aiden and Danny helped the best they could with putting everything on the dining room table. Cameron and Spencer were in the media room playing video games. "Jake, get your brother and cousin and tell them it's time to eat." Jake ran into the media room and got Cam and Spencer to wash their hands and join them at the table. Everyone was in their own little world until dinner time. That is when everyone decided to talk at once. There were so many different conversations at one time that no one heard anyone.

"Okay, you all settle down and let us eat this fine food. I know you boys are excited about tomorrow but we need you all to settle down so we can be rested for the next few days."

"Your mother is going to be staying here with Auntie Emily while Uncle Nik and I take you boys to Universal Studios. Your mom was way too tempted to go on all those spinning rides and I know she will want to do that again tomorrow. So we will just go and she will have to save up her energy for the next time we come down here. The baby will be born then and she will be able to have some fun too." The guys took it in and quieted down. The rest of the night was peaceful and Elizabeth was happy about that.

The next morning, Jason made the pancakes for the boys. Elizabeth was having her tea and Emily was making a few more plans with her mother over the laptop. There was less than three weeks before her wedding to Nik. She was excited and nervous about it. Her doctors were very proud of the changes that she had made since coming back from Greece. She still didn't know what she really wanted to do with her life but planning the wedding was giving her a purpose and so was making sure the plans for their new house was on track.

Nik helped with the bacon and eggs while Jason made the pancakes. The breakfast was a fast affair because there were five boys who couldn't wait to go on some of the rides at Universal Studios. Emily and Elizabeth watched them get into the SUV and leave.

Emily and Elizabeth cleaned up the kitchen and then decided to get some sun near the pool. They laid out and caught some rays and then got on their swimsuits to cool off. The pool was perfect and Elizabeth had been a cute little belly going. Her daughter was definitely going to be a ballerina the way she moved around inside of her mom. The pool seemed to calm her down or she was taking a nap then. Elizabeth was just happy that she was being still.

Nik called up Emily and told her about the rides that they were going on. He told her that he wished she was there but knew that it was better for Elizabeth that she stayed with her. They were getting lunch and would be back around dinner time. Emily told him that she had made reservations for one of the nearby restaurants for them to have dinner that night around seven.

Elizabeth started getting hungry the moment she heard Nik talking about getting lunch. She looked at the different delivery services and saw one that interested both her and Emily. She called in an order and saw the address, well they knew that anyone who stays there has money. The two young men that worked the counter said they would deliver the food as soon as the food was ready.

The men were both in their early twenties and looking for an easy steal. They didn't know that the women had protection in the name of Milo or that one of the women would be pregnant. They just wanted some easy cash. What they were about to find out is that sometimes it is better to stay behind and let the delivery guys make the deliveries.

They reached the home a half hour after the call. One of the guys rang the doorbell while the other made his way to the back of the house. Milo saw what the two young men had done and was about to make the young man's day. Just not the way he wanted but the way he needed it to be.

The first young man had the food and was delivering it like a normal delivery. Emily answered the door and the young man asked if he could come in and have a drink of water.

Elizabeth knew something was off by the way he was asking and got on the phone to Jason. "I think that the delivery guys here think that we are a good mark and want to make some money off of us. Milo is going to get the guy in the back but can you guys come home."

Jason heard the worry in Elizabeth and gathered up the guys and they headed back to the house. While they were leaving the park, Milo went out back and saw the young man make his way to the back door of the house. Milo came up behind him and scared him good. "Okay, I will let you into the house but then you are going to tell these two young ladies that you are sorry and that you meant no harm. We will give you both a tip and we best not ever see your faces again. I also think that you should find another type of business to go into because what you are doing now is not the way to be delivery men."

The second guy saw Milo and saw his gun. He was about to pass out when Max, Jason and Nik showed up. Milo had it under control but Jason wanted them to realize that they really picked the wrong house and wrong time to rob someone.

"I would like to introduce ourselves to you two punks. This is my sister, Emily and my pregnant fiancé Elizabeth. My name is Jason Morgan and these two are my body guards, Max and Milo. On the side of me is my future brother-in-law, Prince Cassadine." The two young men just wanted out. "I am not sure if we should just let you go or if we should call the cops."

The first young man, just bolted and the second young men wanted his money. "I have to bring the money back to the restaurant. This is our first week there but everyone knows that this house is where the rich come to vacation in Orlando."

Jason looked at the two young men and gave them the money they needed for the food and also a little tip. He wanted to be fair and the tip would have been much higher if they didn't try to take the money first and just wait for them to give to them for good service.

They were all hoping that the boys learned their lesson. The girls enjoyed the food and took it easy for the rest of the day. Jason, Nik and Max took the boys back to Universal Studios. The day was warm and sunny. Jason was sure to put on a lot of sunscreen on his sons because they skin would burn up too easily without it. Nik called Emily to make sure that everything was all right back at the house. She told Nik that they were swimming in the pool and would relax till the men got home.

When the day was finished, they al went out to dinner at a restaurant down the street. It was a place that the locals loved to go and it was on the list of recommended places to eat by the owner of the house and also by the guests that stayed there. There were notes about each place and if you liked it then you could put in a review for the next family. The take out for the day, Elizabeth put the food was great but the service could have been better. Also, be careful who is at the door. The locals know that the house is known for rich people and some might try to scam or rob you.

The next few days, the families stuck together and went to a couple of places to shop and get some fun things for their new homes. Milo took the ladies shopping and Max took the guys to see other parts of Orlando. The trip was too short but there was a lot to be done in the next few weeks.

Danny didn't want to leave his brothers when Jason brought him back to his house. "Mom, can I go with Daddy early? I am going to be going up there in a few weeks anyway and that way I can move into my own room at the new place. I will call you every night and I promise to behave." Sam didn't know what to think. She knew it was hard on him but it always seemed harder after he had been with his brothers. She was at a loss of what to do.

James took Danny into his room while his parents hashed it out. "The papers have been signed and so now we are formally divorced. I am not sure what to do about Danny. When we come to visit up there or you come down here, he seems to have a hard time adjusting to it just being him and me. I love our son but I hate that he is not happy. I heard about your family going to group counseling and I am thinking about taking Danny for some help too. Do you think that Danny could go with you all when you go to counseling at General Hospital? I want him to be happy but I am not sure that I am enough for him. I am thinking about moving back to Port Charles so Danny can see you more and I will have my family around me too. I am not sure what I was thinking about moving but it is not fair for Danny or myself. Tony and I are dating and things seem to be going pretty well there. Both brothers adore Danny and I know that they will fit right in with us in Port Charles. So what do you think about that?"

"I think that if it makes you and Danny happy then you should do that. Danny can come with us for counseling whenever he wants. Would it make it easier for you if we brought Danny back with us now? He will be with us for our move and then he will be here for the wedding. You can have time to put the brownstone on the market and find a place to stay when you move back. You and I will always be connected because of Danny but I also want you to know that I think of you as a friend too. You just need to be sure that you are doing what you want to do. Don't do it for anyone else but you and Danny." Sam hugged Jason and the tears started to flow.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought all this down on you. Yes, Danny can go back with you and I will be packing our stuff up and moving back to Port Charles sometime this coming up month. Thank you for making sure that Danny doesn't feel left out. He loves and adores you so much and also his brothers. I am a bit jealous though when he talks about Lizzie. He loves to tell me all the things they do together and how much fun he has with her. I know that you are marrying her and she will be a big part of our son's life but sometimes it hurts."

"I understand. I feel that way when he tells me about you and Tony. The places that he has gone with the two of you and sometimes James. I know that James is a great guard because of the way he talks about him. I get jealous too but the important thing is the Danny is happy and knows he is loved."

"Danny, come down here. Daddy is going to take you back to Port Charles with him. Tony, James and I will pack up our things and we will be moving back to Port Charles. How do you feel about that?" Danny hugged his mother and gave her a big kiss.

"Thank you mommy. You are the best mommy in the world. I love you." Soon after that Danny and Jason headed back to the airstrip where they boarded the plane and headed for home.


	24. Chapter 24

The move was on. It was an exciting and exhausting time for Elizabeth and her family. The packers had already done their job while they were in Orlando. They would be staying at the estate for the next week or so while everything got finished and the new furniture was being put in. Each of the boys had his bedroom furniture picked out. They each got a chance to see their room and with the help of Elizabeth and her designs, the boys knew what they wanted in their rooms and where they wanted it. She was great at interior designing. Her artistic skills drew everyone into the patterns and colors that she chose for each room.

Jake loved the water and everything to do with the outdoors. Elizabeth helped bring that into his bedroom. Jake had taken some really great photos of the beach when they were in California. She was able to use those photographs and make them into something that looked like a cross between wallpaper and a large photograph. It was on the one wall and it looked like you were really there in that picture. He dreamed one day that he would be able to surf at the beach that he had taken pictures of and so his room reflected it. He had one wall that had a surfer on his surfboard about to catch a wave. Another wall had a beach scene to it and even a couple of cute girls in bikinis watching the surfers. He helped his mother with the murals on his wall but the best part was the wall where he had taken the photos of the ocean. He had his bed, desk, bureau and also his own television. His room was warm and inviting just like Jake.

Cameron was a computer geek so Elizabeth helped him create an environment that would only make his interest in computers go even further. She had help from Spinelli and asked him what he would have liked if he could have a bedroom like Cam's at Cam's age. Spinelli helped her with what he envisioned would be the coolest room in which to live in. Cameron also had a few ideas of his own and the room looked like it came out of a science fiction novel. Cameron loved it so much. Emma and Spencer had come over to check out the room and both of them were very impressed with Cam's room. Spencer said that he would like a room similar to Cam's but he wanted a few minor changes from his best friend and cousin. Emily saw how much Spencer liked the bedroom and knew that she needed Elizabeth's help in getting Spencer a room he would enjoy too.

Aiden was all into his father's music. He had his own guitar and he practiced daily on it. He was getting lessons from a friend of Lucky's that still lived in Port Charles. Aiden had wanted to go see his father in Nashville but his older brothers outnumbered him in wanting to go to Tennessee. Elizabeth explained to him that she would take him to Nashville as soon as she could possibly travel. It was going to have to be after the birth of his sister but he understood. He also knew that his mother would not let him down.

He also had pictures of different groups that he loved including his father's band. Aiden was young but he knew what he wanted. He loved the bed and it was just the coolest thing that he had ever seen. The bed was a normal bed but on the wall behind it was a bunch of new and old electric guitars. He also had some guitars that were signed by some of the biggest country acts in the U.S. The bedspread, pillows and the accessories were all guitar related. He had his own sound booth to make his own music and all the cool gadgets that go with it. It would be a while before he knew how to use them but he loved the fact that his parents knew what he wanted.

Danny's room was all boy. He had motorcycles, trucks and sport cars all over the room. His bed was a car bed and he loved it. When he was older he would be getting a more grown up bed but for now it was just great. Danny and Lizzie tried to figure out what kind of things he wanted in his room and also the mural for his bedroom wall. He saw a picture of a boy's bedroom wall that had a dirt bike and the course that the dirt bike was racing on. It also had other dirt bikes but they were further back on the course. She had sketched out the design in her sketch pad and Danny loved it. He showed her what colors he wanted and she was able to make the room look the way he wanted.

The baby's nursery was a labor of love. Elizabeth loved the fact that she was finally having her little girl. The room was going to be pink and purple. She had so many different murals that she wanted to paint that it was almost too much. She wanted her daughter to know that she was loved but how can you show that and not go over the top. She talked to her sons and Emma about what they thought she would like. The consensus was for it to be a fairy castle theme and lots of different colors not just pink and purple. There should be pastel colors but all of them including blue, yellow, green, orange, pink and purple. They helped Elizabeth with the sketch and also the coloring. It looked beautiful when it was done. The bedrooms were ready for all the children. Now time for mom and dad.

"Jason, what would you like in your bedroom besides me. I was thinking about the color blue because it is a calm color and also making it look like we are at the beach. There will be a nice mural on one wall and the others will be a nice dark blue. The floors are like in all the other bedrooms, hardwood and a few throw rugs. The bath room is something that I have always dreamed of and I finally have my nice soaking tub because of two. We also have the walk in shower that is big enough for the whole family but that won't happen. Two is enough. It has the rain shower on it and also other spray jets. It is totally cool. Our king bed was made just for us and it will be big enough for all of our kids when the weather is bad and they all want to sleep in here. I have the bassinet set up for when the baby comes. I am just so excited about finally getting all of this done."

"Elizabeth, have you seen my man cave?" Then he laughs because he knows she had but she was not allowed in it.

"Okay, mister. I know I am not allowed down there but my studio inside is awesome and I heard that I will be having one out in the back and it will be much bigger. My daughter and I will be fine without your man cave and tree house. I am not sure if the boys are more excited about your man cave or their tree house."

The two of them were really happen about all that was going on in their lives. The finishing touches were being done and soon the only thing that had to be done was to go home to their new place. Once they were settled in and Emily and Nik were married, they would be going back to counseling. They were taking Danny too because he seemed happy with them but miserable without them.

Monica was at a loss because she knew that the next day, her son and grandsons would be moving out. She was also going to miss Elizabeth and she didn't realize how important the family became to her until it was time for them to go.

"Nana has a great treat for us tonight. We are having pizza with all the fixings. Tomorrow you will be moving into your new place and this coming up weekend will be your aunt and uncle's wedding. I just wanted you all to know how much I love having you here." Jason gave his mother a hug and kissed her on her cheek.

The meal was great and soon the boys were heading upstairs for baths and bed. Elizabeth had ordered all the groceries that were needed to be delivered to the new place the next morning. She had a pretty extensive list and hoped that they had enough room to put it all away in. The kitchen was perfect and had a lot of storage space but you never really know if everything is going to fit until you have everything there. There was a large pantry and it had a side for the canned goods and also for the cleaning supplies. Kerri had been busy the last few weeks getting a staff to work for the Morgans. The pay was great but some people did not want to work for an ex-mob enforcer. They were too scared. The staff quarters were really nice and Kerri loved the one she was going to be staying in. She had hired two maids to help her. She was the cook for the family and she also hired grounds staff but they lived off the property. There were a few guys that were there for security and also someone to help with the classes.

He was once one of the main history teachers at Port Charles High School that both Elizabeth and Jason had growing up. Even Emily remembered him. He was a great fit because he was fair and he loved to teach. History was his passion but he also loved literature and writing. He was there only to help tutor and also be their motivation because soon their mother was going to be occupied with the new baby. She did not want a nanny for her children but having someone cook and clean well she didn't have a problem with help like that.

The move was going smoothly when Jason got a call from Sam. She was on her way to see her son because she missed him. She was not sure of what she was going to do for a place to live and wondered if he knew of anything for sale.

"There are a few houses up for sale but they aren't the way you would need one security wise. There is a bit of land not too far away from the city. It is a fixer upper but it has a lot of potential. I think that you could rent a place till it gets fixed up or stay with your family until then. I will send you a couple of houses to look at and also lots for sale in different areas. Diane is great at finding the right realtor and property for you. She helped me and my sister find the right place."

"Thank you Jason. I will call her up and get started. Give Danny a hug for me and I will see him in a few days." Sam texted Diane and Diane sent her a link for both properties and homes to look at. Diane knew which property Sam was going to pick before she said anything. There was a piece of property that was a couple miles down the road from Jason. It was about halfway between her parents' property and Jason's. It was about fifteen acres of land and it had four bedrooms and four and a half bathrooms. It had a finished basement and the view from the house was beautiful. Danny would be close enough to both his parents and grandparents. The house needed a lot of fixing but by September, it would be ready for them.

Sam texted Diane about the property and Diane gave her the realtor's information. She knew that was the one that Sam was going to pick. It was in the perfect spot and the house even though it needed some updating it was the best buy for her money.

The brownstone was bought for a lot more than what she paid for it. There were a lot of upgrades that Sam had put into it that made it the most valuable piece of property in the area. She was proud of what she accomplished with the help of Tony and his friends. They were going to celebrate that night over the new property that was bought and also for the property that was sold. Tony had tried to find his feelings for Sam but it was at a loss. He fell for her the minute he saw her at the spa. He found out what a great woman and mother she was and that she knew how to take care of herself. He also loved that when she loved she loved with her whole heart. Sam had also fallen hard for Tony but was scared to do or say something and then it would be all screwed up.

The papers were signed on both pieces of property and so she had Tony and his crew pack up their things and make the move back to Port Charles. James and Tony were excited about the move but the rest of the gang wanted to stay in Brooklyn. Tony knew that Jason was no longer in the mob but Julian still was in the mob. James liked taking care of Danny and watching out for him. Tony was totally captivated by Sam and was happy to make the move up there.

Sam had called her father and told him about her move back home. He was really happy for her and was glad that Tony and James were going back with her. Tony had proven himself to Julian that he loved his daughter and that he would protect with his life. James was great with Danny and would protect Danny with his own life. No one wanted it to come to that but you never know when it comes to the mob.

Emily helped Elizabeth make sure that everything was where it needed to be and also it was helpful to Emily because she was going to be moving the end of summer into her new place. Elizabeth had given Emily some ideas in which to go with the different rooms and also what to put where. She also helped Emily with the staff quarters. Emily loved the staff quarters that Elizabeth had on her property. She also liked that the houses were together and that they each had their own little place. Emily was getting her pool while Nik was getting his stables. Elizabeth had talked to Jason about getting some horses of their own and boarding them in Nik's stables. It would be a win-win for everyone. Jason just wanted Elizabeth to be happy.

The next couple of days flew by with all the preparations for the wedding and everyone settling in to their new places. The night before the wedding, Elizabeth was staying with Emily at the mansion. Jason had taken the boys and they were staying on the property too. Spencer was really excited because he got to stay with Cam when his father and Emily went on their honeymoon.

Cam knew that his parents were getting married in the fall and everyone should be living in their own places by then. Jason and Elizabeth loved where they were living but wanted their wedding to be at the Quartermaine Estate too. Elizabeth love Lila's rose garden like Emily did and she wanted to get married there too. The flowers would be a little different than Emily's flowers but that was okay. Monica was taking care of all the children including their newborn.

Emily, Elizabeth and Monica had decided to have a movie fest for her last night as a single woman. They decided on watching the most romantic movies that they could think of and get all their crying out before the big day. Elizabeth had about six more weeks before she gave birth so she was feeling teary anyway. She was so happy that Emily was going to be able to marry the man she had dreamed about marrying since she was a teenager. The three of them watched the three of the biggest tear jerkers anywhere. They then went upstairs to go to bed. Jason had the boys upstairs playing videogames because he knew that his sister, mother and future wife were going to be crying through all the movies and the boys would be bored out of their minds.

The next morning, Emily had a hair stylist and make-up artist there to get the women ready for their big day. They also had a spa day first in their house. They all had massages, manicures and pedicures. They were all pampered and looking good for Emily's wedding. Lucky had flown in the night before and was hanging out with his brother. Jason had brought over Aiden so he could spend some extra time with his dad. Jason also gave Lucky a key so he could check out Aiden's room before the wedding took over everything. Aiden loved his dad and couldn't wait to show his dad how much.

Lucky walked into the house and he could tell that Elizabeth had put a lot of time and love into it. They walked up to Aiden's room and Lucky loved it. He saw the different guitars and was very impressed when Aiden told him which guitar was which. He also showed his father that he could actually play the guitar. He had been going for lessons as part of his school work. "Mom says that she is going to bring me down to see you this summer after my sister is born. She knows how important it is for me to see you and spend time with you. I hope that it is okay. I don't want to go if you don't have the time. I understand about the tour but I can help you and being your little roadie. I promise to be good and practice. I want to be just like you when I grow up." Lucky was very impressed how mature Aiden seemed to be for someone so young. He also wished that Aiden knew how much he loved him and didn't want to hurt him but that is what he usually did.

"I think that we need to get back and get ready for your auntie and uncle's wedding. I would love for you to spend some time with me this summer. If you think it would be easier for your mom, I can come up here and get you myself. I just can't take you back with me right now."

They got back to the estate and everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Jason came over and got Aiden so he could get dressed. Lucky thanked Jason for letting Aiden take him to see his bedroom. "I am very impressed about how Aiden seems to be coping with everything going on around him. He seems so grown up for someone so young. I loved his room and I can tell how much he wants to play guitar like I did when I was just a bit older than him. I hope he keeps it up. I also want to thank you for making him happy. I know that he needs a man in his life and because I can't be there it is good to know that you are there for him." Jason just looked at him and knew that Lucky was feeling guilty about not being around his son but that was on him and today was a happy day so he just let it slide.

Everyone was getting ready for the wedding. The grounds looked beautiful and the sky was blue with just a few clouds. The roses were in full bloom and it smelled amazing. The priest was there waiting for the wedding to start. The groom and his best man were there waiting for Emily to arrive. Spencer, Cameron, and Jake did their duties as ushers. Aiden and Danny watched their older brothers and cousin escort everyone down the aisle. Spencer escorted Monica to her seat and then the band played the wedding march. Jason was watching his fiancé go down the aisle and then was ready to escort his sister to her ex and future husband.

"Em, I have this just lean on me and you will be a perfect bride. I love you and I am so happy that we were wrong about you being gone. I just wish that I had all my thoughts together at that time and maybe you could have been home so much sooner." Emily just held tight to her brother as they walked down the aisle to her future.

Jason stood aside while Emily and Nik held hands. They said their vows and soon the two of them were married. The vows were beautiful because they wrote their own.

Emily to Nik: "I have loved you since I first saw you. You didn't really see me then but I saw you. You were hurt about something and I knew that you needed someone to take care of you. I wanted to be that person since that day. I know that we were once married before and were about to be married when I was taken from you. You rescued me from your grandmother and I am so thankful for that and so much more. Spencer has grown up to be a fine young man and I am very proud of him. I am also proud of how you took me back in and accepted me like I was never gone from your life. The two of you mean the world to me and I am so grateful to be a part of your world."

Nik to Emily: "Emily, you mean more to me than I could ever say. I remember when we were young and how much I adored you but felt that you were too young for me. I also remember when you had cancer and you seemed to have grown up so fast. I believe like you that I have been in love with you since we first met. I tried to stay away from your because I felt that you were too young and I was too jaded. You have proved me wrong so many times and when I saw you die at the Black and White Cotillion; it broke my heart. When we went to rescue Robin and I saw you at first I thought I was dreaming but when I realized that you were truly there and that my grandmother did that to you, it hurt me so much inside. Someone who was supposed to be there for me tried to take the one person that I loved the most besides my son. You both are my world and I will do whatever I need to do to make your dreams come true."

The vows made everyone teared eyed. Even Jason had shed a few tears. The rings were exchanged and then they got to kiss. "Everyone here are Mr. and Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine."

The reception was held inside and everyone had a great time. Sam was happy for her cousin and she loved to see how Danny interacted with both Jason's side of the family and also her side of the family. The wedding was beautiful and before they knew, Nik and Emily were off on their honeymoon. They planned on spending the next two weeks in Hawaii. They both wanted to go somewhere new and it sounded like quite the adventure.


	25. Chapter 25

Nik and Emily took off to Hawaii for some fun in the sun. They were staying at a friend's beach house on the main island of Hawaii. The house was right on the beach but off a way from all the hotels. Emily had wanted to go there for a long time and it was the perfect weather for their trip.

They packed plenty of sunscreen and also had their camera ready for lots of picture taking. They arrived in the afternoon and there was a driver waiting to pick them up when they landed. The driver took them to their friend's house and asked them if they needed to go into town for any groceries or other necessities. Nik knew that they were going to have to get some groceries but wasn't sure what was available for them in the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cassadine, I will be your housekeeper for the next few weeks. Your room is all set up and there are fresh towels in the bath for you. I am not sure what you like to eat but the staff and I are happy to make your honeymoon something that you will always remember."

Emily looked around at all the lovely furnishings in the house. She didn't sleep on the plane so she was a bit tired from the long flight. Nik was also a bit tired from the trip too. "I think that we will take our things to our room and relax for a little while. Do you have a set dinner time or does it matter? I know that different places have very strict dinner times but we were never those that had a strict time. I just don't want to upset anyone."

"You are fine. When we cook our dinner meal, if you are not around we can put it up for you and your wife. We can leave instructions on how to reheat it. Also, I know that you will probably be spending some time out of the house sightseeing so just remind us about it and if you will be late, you can call. I will leave the two of you alone but if you need me, you know where to find me." Emily was very happy about the house. It was right on the beach and in the backyard there was an in-ground swimming pool. Not everyone liked swimming in the ocean so having a pool was the best of both worlds.

The room that they were staying in reminded Emily of something that she would like to have in their new place. The bed was beautiful. It was a king sized bed and it had the kind that you could make soft or hard. It was great because Emily and Nik definitely were both very different when it came to sleeping. Emily liked her bed softer and warmer and Nik liked it harder and cooler. This bed had controls for both partners and they could warm up the bed or cool it down. There were other controls for hard and softness of the bed and also you could bring it up for more support. She had seen these beds before and now she knew that she needed this kind of bed in their new place. The room was airy and it had French doors that led out to the pool. The minute that Emily saw the pool, she had to go in it.

"I will race you to the pool. If you are lucky, I may forget my swimsuit." The two of them went into their suitcases and got out their swimsuits. The went into the master bathroom and changed. They grabbed a couple of towels and their sunscreen.

They were going to walk out the French doors but decided to get some lemonade to cool themselves by the pool. Emily was not a big drinker before she was kidnapped but after that she stayed as far away from alcohol as possible. She didn't think it could be a trigger but she was not taking any chances. They put their towels down on the lounge chairs and helped put on sunscreen on each other. Then raced each other into the pool. Emily loved that she didn't have to hide her feelings from Nik. She had told him all about the nightmares that she had while under his grandmother's control. She told him how she would hide and watch him when he came to visit. It hurt her so bad to know that he had been with other women but the one that hurt the most was Elizabeth. She understood it in one way but she never really asked Nik like she did Elizabeth. Elizabeth told her that she was hurting and Nik was hurting because of her being "dead". They were both crushed and turned to each other for comfort. Sometimes the comfort went a little further than they planned and for a while Nik and Elizabeth thought that Aiden was Nik's son and not Lucky's.

Nik and Emily hung out by the pool for the rest of the day. They called Spencer and told them all about the place they were staying at. They knew he would love to vacation there and they planned on doing that maybe at Christmas.

"Dad, I have been hanging out with Cam. We are playing video games in his room and later today we are going to check out some of the nearby stables. Elizabeth wants to look at the horses before she buys any for the stables that we are putting in later this year. I am all caught up on my homework and have a few things left to do before the end of school for summer vacation. We start classes back in September. I hope that you both have a great honeymoon and don't worry about me, I am fine and having a great time." Nik hung up with his son and then turned to look at his beautiful wife.

"I know that there is something on your mind. I want you to ask me anything. I know that you have been hurt by what my grandmother had told you and especially about Elizabeth and me. I want you to know that if I thought for one moment that you were alive, I would have looked everywhere until I found you. You have always been the one. Elizabeth and I have used each other as crutches for a long time. She has always loved your brother, Jason. I have always loved you. When I needed her, she was there for me. When she needed me, I was there for her. She helped me through a few of my unhealthier relationships. The one who would get the hurt the most was Spencer. He has been missing a mom since Courtney died and then when you were kidnapped. He always thought of you as his mom." Emily listened and then she realized that what Nik and Elizabeth said were right. She didn't have to worry about them because she was back and she knew that she was loved by Nik. Elizabeth was always someone she could count on and she knew that she truly loved her brother, Jason. They were just there for each other when others had let them down.

"I think that we should just stay here by the pool for the entire two weeks. I don't think that we need to go anywhere else." Nik just laughed, grabbed his wife and threw her into the water and then dove in after her.

Elizabeth and Jason were relaxing listening to the boys playing when the doorbell rang. Milo answered the door and let Sam inside. She had gone to see the property that she had bought and was hoping that Danny wanted to go check it out with her.

"Is Danny ready to go with me to check out the new property? It is a couple of miles down the road from here and just about in the middle of my parents' place and your place. I hope that you don't think that I am trying to move to close to you or anything, it was just a great piece of property and Diane said that it would be perfect for Danny and me."

"I know that property and Diane is right about it being perfect for you and Danny. We looked at the property ourselves but it didn't have enough room. Sit down and relax and I will get your son for you." Elizabeth got up and went to get Danny.

Danny came running down the stairs and ran to his mother. "Mom, I am ready but can I stay here till we are all moved back?" Danny just looked at her mother and smiled.

"You can come with me and I will show you where we will be moving too. It is just down the road from here, so you can see your father and brothers anytime you want too. We will be staying at my parents' house till the new one is ready but you can come back and forth over here in between times. Your father and I have talked about you going to school this September at your dad's place. I think that it would be great for you to go to school with your brothers and cousin, Spencer. I know that you can't wait till your sister is born and will want to be here for that too. Let's go and maybe your dad and Lizzie can come with us to check it out."

Elizabeth smiled at Sam and Danny. She wanted to go but she felt that Jason should do that alone with them until the place was finished. Sam and Jason's divorce was final and so it made Elizabeth feel more at ease. She knew that Jason loved her and she didn't feel that she needed to try to get in between the two of them when it came to Danny. Danny was a great little boy and she adored him but she knew that he had his mother, Sam. She was just going to be his friend and care about him but she would not overstep.

"Sam, I am sure that Jason would love to go with you and Danny. I think it would be better if it was just the three of you but if you would like any suggestions about the place, feel free to ask. I love helping design rooms and decorate them." Sam was seeing a different side of Elizabeth. She was a lot surer of herself and because of that she wasn't as needy as she was before. She knew that it would be a while before they really became friends but it was a lot easier for the two of them to be in the same room as the other and that was a great step forward.

"Danny, let's go. I am sure that your mom wants to show you all the cool things that the new place has to offer. The best part is that you will be living in between my house and your grandparents' house. How cool is that?" Jason looked at Elizabeth and thanked her in his own way. Sam, Danny and Jason left to go check out the home that Sam had bought for her and Danny.

The house sat off the road and was cut-off from the main road. A new driveway would be the first thing that needed to be done. When you walked into the house, there was a lot that could be done to renovate it the way Sam and Danny would want it. There was a lot of room to add on to it and also build a place for Tony and James to live in too. Max and Milo had their own place not far from Jason's place.

Sam could see a lot of potential but also a lot of money to be put into the place for it too look like a decent home to live in. She felt like she was over her head in the way to design it but she knew that Elizabeth could help in that department. She also wanted to get back to her private investigating and now being back in Port Charles, she was hoping that Spinelli could help her out with some cases while he was also working with Jason.

Danny, looked at the place and knew that it would be a while before he was moving in there. "Sam, I think you know that this remodel will take a good six to eight months to do. I don't know if it would be worth to keep the house or demolish it and start from scratch. If you start from scratch, then it could be a year before you get in here. Do you really want to live with your parents until then?"

Sam got to thinking about that. She really didn't want to do that but where was she going to stay. Just then Monica called. "Jason, I am thinking about downsizing the mansion and moving away. Can we talk later on today about it? I would talk to Emily too but she is on her honeymoon and I don't want to disturb her."

"I was thinking, do you think that we can talk Emily into moving to the main house with you and having Sam and Danny live in the gate house until their home is ready. It could be six months to a year before it is ready to move in. I think that you are just lonely and this could be a win-win for all of you. Emily will be moving into her new place in August so how about it mom?"

Sam just looked at Jason as though he was crazy but she liked the sound of living at the gatehouse until her new place was ready. She could have the house torn down and then start fresh with a new floor plan. "I will just have to convince my sister that you need her and that she is also helping out Sam."

"Okay, if you can get your sister to live here in the main house, the gate house is free for Sam and Danny to live in." Sam looked at Jason. Jason knew the best person to convince his sister of anything was Elizabeth. She knew how to get her to do anything she wanted her to do.

Jason went back to his place and Sam went to her parents. Danny had gone back with Sam but he would be having dinner there in a couple of days. Jason hated not having all of his children under one roof but soon Danny would at least be down the road from them.

"Elizabeth, I need a favor from you. It looks like the house needs to be demolished and started over from scratch. Sam and Danny are staying at her parents but she wants a little more privacy. Can you talk my sister into moving into the main house while Sam and Danny live in the gatehouse? Mom already approves of the move. She was thinking about selling the mansion and downsizing but I think that is because she is lonely. They will only be staying in the main house until they move into their new home in August." Elizabeth knew that Jason was right but how he thought she could talk Emily and Nik into she was not so sure about.

"Emily, I have a big favor from you. Sam's house is going to be demolished and started over from scratch. Sam can't live with her parents for that long but if you stay in the main house with your mother until your move in August, Monica says that Sam and Danny can stay in the gate house." Emily had Nik on speaker phone so Elizabeth knew that they both heard it.

"Okay, I guess we can stay at the main house with mom. I just don't want her to try to overdo anything for us. We have our own staff and they need a place to stay until we move but I know that mom has plenty of room. We might need to hide out at your place once in a while but I am sure it will all work out. There are only a few months till the house is ready." Nik looked at his wife and hugged her. He knew that she really didn't want to stay under her parents' roof but if it was to help out her nephew, she would do it.

Elizabeth thanked both Emily and Nik for doing this for them. Jason called Monica to till her the good news and then he called Sam. Sam was very grateful for the chance to be able to move from her parents' place.

The next couple of weeks flew by and the children were all done with school for the year. Everyone passed and Emma was on her way home for the summer. She missed her parents and they promised to spend some time with her before school started again. Now that Monica was chief of staff at General Hospital, Robin and Patrick were thinking about moving back to Port Charles too. They both despised working for Dr. O and now that she was forced out like she was forced in, well things were going better for everyone there.

The house was rented but the lease was going to be up for the first of September. Robin and Emma were going back to Port Charles and staying with her mother when Elizabeth had her little girl. She wanted to be there and also for the wedding. She loved working in Berkeley but Port Charles was home and it was time to go back to her roots.

Patrick was going to stay behind and close everything up over there and they pack their stuff up again and go back to Port Charles. His father was not too happy but he understood that Port Charles was their home and that they needed to go back. Patrick just hoped that he could talk his father into going back with him.

Emily and Nik had a very relaxing honeymoon but were glad to be back with Spencer. Their move to the main house was relatively painless and they didn't see Monica as much because she was back as chief of staff. Emily worried about not figuring out what she wanted to do with her life. She loved medicine but she also loved how the mind worked. She saw how the doctors at the clinic could bring her back and she wanted to do something like that. She decided that she wanted to go into counseling. She wanted to make a difference with people who were hurt like she was. Nik was very proud about that. Spencer also was happy about all the changes going on at the mansion.

Sam and Danny were living in the gatehouse with Tony and James. They had someone that helped cook and clean for them. Sam had Elizabeth help with the design of the new house. She also found her life being back in Port Charles just what she needed to be truly happy. She went back into the private investigating business with Spinelli. Spinelli was working with both Sam and Jason. Jason had started his new business in security systems.

It was getting close to time for Elizabeth to give birth to their daughter. Jason was loving being around her for this pregnancy. He wasn't there for Jake's but at least he was there for this one. In three weeks, little Katelynn Rose Quartermaine would be born. The boys couldn't wait till their little sister was born. Mom and dad were on top of things and Dr. Lee said that if the baby wasn't born by July 1st then she would induce her on that date.


	26. Chapter 26

This is going to be one of my shorter chapters but I hope you like it. It is more on the spiritual side and if you don't believe in that, then I will apologize ahead of time. I just feel that somethings happen for a reason and that you need to trust your gut and heart sometimes. I do not and never have owned any of the characters on GH. They are owned by ABC and Disney. I hope you enjoy it.

It was a week before Katelynn was to arrive when Elizabeth noticed that her vision was getting a little blurry. She had been a nurse long enough to know that she was in trouble. She almost died when giving birth to Jake and also had problems with Aiden. She knew that she needed to sit down and think before she panicked.

Emily was coming over to check on Elizabeth when she noticed how pale she looked. She called her brother and mother. She went over to sit with Elizabeth to see if she was over reacting or if she was right to be worried. Jason called Emily and told her that if she is not feeling well to take her straight to GH. He knew how hard deliveries were on her.

"Emily, I am not feeling too good. I think that I need to see Dr. Lee." Emily took Elizabeth and had Milo bring the SUV around so they could go.

The staff at the house was ready for when Elizabeth was to go into labor so the boys were well taken care of and her bag was ready. Milo helped Elizabeth into the SUV and Emily sat on the other side of her keeping her calm and focused. Emily then called to tell Jason to meet them at the hospital and to call ahead for Dr. Lee. She then called her mother and Nik. Nik told Emily that he would be there right after he dropped Cam off at the house.

Dr. Lee was waiting for Elizabeth and when she came in, she could see that Elizabeth's blood pressure was up and that her feet and hands were swollen. She brought Elizabeth into one of the rooms to check her out. Jason had just arrived right after Elizabeth and Emily got there. He was a bit nervous which was weird for him. It was not like he was never there for his child's delivery but this baby was important to him. He had always dreamed of marrying Elizabeth and for her having his daughter.

Elizabeth started to panic because of the pain that she was feeling in her head. She was dizzy and knew that her blood pressure was up. They needed to get the baby out and bring her blood pressure down. "Elizabeth, look at me. I want you to relax. I know that you are hurting but if you don't let the blood pressure go down then we will have to sedate you. I know that you don't want to be put out but I can't have you fighting me." Elizabeth then looked at Jason and she could tell that he was scared. He held her hand and brushed away the hair that fell over her eyes.

"Sweetie, do what Dr. Lee told you to do. I am right here and I will not leave your side. Mom and Emily are right here. Nik is on his way here. I just want you to hold on and let Dr. Lee do what she has to do." Elizabeth looked at Jason tried to relax. She closed her eyes and started to breathe slowly in and out. The pained look started to go away and then all hell broke loose. Elizabeth passed out and the monitors went crazy. Jason remembered how bad it was for Jake's birth and he couldn't go through it again.

Dr. Lee was a pro. She knew Elizabeth and how her body reacted to certain things because this was her fourth birth. She already had a couple of close calls with her pregnancies but this one seemed different till the end. She gave something to help Elizabeth relax and then got her ready to go to the delivery room. Jason put on his scrubs and headed for the delivery room. He just made it in when they started Elizabeth's C-section. He was there for all about ten minutes and his daughter, Katelynn arrived. She was a beauty just like her mother.

They cleaned Katelynn up and gave her to Jason. He heard her cry and knew that she was going to be fine. The attendants and Dr. Lee then started working on saving Elizabeth. She had slipped into a coma from the blood pressure being so high and her heart working so hard. It had happened so fast that it was amazing that Emily was able to get her to the hospital before she had a stroke before she got to the hospital.

They got everything under control for Elizabeth and then brought her up to ICU. Jason was allowed to go to see her for a few minutes before going to see Katelynn. He sat by her side and held her hand. He kept thinking of what he would have done if Emily had not gone to the house when she did. They both could be gone right now. He felt as if his family was watching over them and that Lila had told Emily to go check on Elizabeth. He didn't know why but he just felt it.

"Thank you for protecting Elizabeth today. I am not sure why but I feel that you helped Emily save Elizabeth. I know deep down in my heart, Grandmother that you are with us right now. Tell dad and grandfather that I love them and thanks for watching out over us." He knew that she had heard his prayer because he looked out into the hallway and he swore his saw his father and grandparents looking into the room at him. It was either that or he was losing his mind.

He squeezed her hand and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and then went to see his daughter. He saw his sister in front of the nursery. She was looking at her niece and she swore she saw her smile at her. "I am so glad that you here. I need to ask you this but please don't think that I am crazy. Why did you go over to see Elizabeth today? I just feel that in my heart, grandmother sent you over to check on her. It was like she gave you a sign or whispered to you that you need to check on your sister-in-law because she might be in trouble." Emily looked at her brother and realized that he was not joking about it.

"Okay, I will never tell anyone this again but you are right. I felt grandmother and she told me that Elizabeth needed me. She didn't say why or how but she made me realize that I needed to see my best friend because she maybe over doing things to get ready for her daughter. I didn't second guess it, just went with it. The moment that I saw her, I knew that I was supposed to be there. So you are right. I think that she told me because I was closer than you were. I am glad that I went with it. I heard that she might have had a stroke if she didn't get there when she did. I love you, Jase. You need to know that I would do anything for you and Elizabeth." Jason just hugged his sister and cried. He needed to rest and relax but that wasn't going to happen till Elizabeth opened up her eyes.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was caught in between two worlds. She could see and hear everything around her. She left her body and went to the nursery to see Katelynn. Lila, Edward and Alan were with her and also Georgie. They let her see what she was missing out on and that she needed to try as hard as she could to wake up.

"I don't know if I have the strength to wake up. I am so tired of fighting and I feel that I just want to sleep." Georgie looked at her and knew that she needed to see what her family's life would be without her.

"I am going to show you what will happen if you don't wake up. It will not be pleasant but you have to know that your family will be torn up if you are not there. Jason will not have the fight in him to try to fix things or keep everyone together. You are the gel that holds the family together."

This is what your children's life will be like in five years. Cameron was grown and in college. When he left high school, he didn't look back at his family. Jason wasn't a part of his life for a long time. He had moved on with Sam and moved to the west coast. Jake, Aiden, Katelynn and he were wards of the courts. Emily wanted to adopt all of them but Lucky came back and claimed Aiden. Steven came and took Cameron and Jake with him to Tennessee. Emily and Nik adopted Katelynn. Emily wanted Jason to fight but he was so worn down by Sam that he finally just let her take over his life. She wanted only Danny and didn't want any of Elizabeth's children with them. Jason just started to drink not really caring what happened to him.

When they moved to California, Sam and Jason remarried. Jason never spoke to his children again or his mother or sister. A few months after he married Sam, he took off on his motorcycle and never came back. He was drinking and went around a curve too fast and his motorcycle went over a cliff. They found the bike a few miles down shore but never recovered Jason's body.

Katelynn loved her big brothers and they loved her. Lucky kept in touch with both Emily and Steven. Cameron felt a bit left out even though he was there with his brother, Jake. Jake kept to himself also because that is what his father would do.

Elizabeth saw what had happened to her family and it made her cry. "What will my life be like if I wake up? Will I be alright or will there be something wrong with me? She looked at Georgie and then Alan. I need to know. I don't want to be a burden to Jason. I want him to have a great life."

Lila took Elizabeth's hand in hers and showed her their wedding day in October. "I want you to see this only because you need to fight. You are an important part of your children's and Jason life." She saw herself at her wedding. Her gown was beautiful and she was holding her daughter, Katelynn. She loved her family so much and she handed her daughter over to Robin. She walked down the aisle on Nik's arm to the love of her life. Jason was the best thing that ever happened to her and she loved him with everything she had in her. She saw the love in his eyes when she walked down to him.

"Okay, I am ready to fight back. I want my life back. I will never fear being hurt again because of my children and my Jason. Thank you for letting me choose and also for letting me know what I might have lost. I love you guys and I pray that I will remember this always." Georgie led her back to her bed. She was surrounded by people that loved her and she was very lucky.

She felt Jason holding her hand and begging her to come back to him. She squeezed his hand to let him know that she was there. She fought and fought and finally she was able to open her eyes and see her future husband. The tears that were coming down his face almost broke her heart but she remembered how hurt he was when she "died". She was going to get better and go home so they could get married and she could be the best wife and mother to her five children. Even though Danny was not her son, she felt like he was to her.

"Hi! I guess I fell asleep on you again. What is it with you and me when it comes to delivering babies? I always seem to fall apart on you. It is a good thing for me that you keep coming back." Jason just held her tight and kissed her cheek.

"I am going to tell everyone you are awake. Our daughter is as beautiful as you are and she is probably asleep too. The boys have already come in and seen their sister. When you get your own room, I will bring them here to see you. Jake was scared that you were not going to wake up but I told him that my grandparents and his grandfather were making sure that you were alright. I know that grandmother was the one that whispered into Emily's ear to check on you. I know that you must think that I lost it but I truly feel them around me now." Elizabeth just held tightly to Jason's hand.

"I think that you are right. In fact, I know that you are right because Georgie, Alan and your grandparents showed me what life would be like for you and our children if I didn't wake up. I love you all too much to let our family fall apart. I also got to see our wedding and the best part of it was the look in your eyes when I walked down the aisle on Nik's arm. You are my love and my life. I want you to know that." Jason took everything that she had said and knew that his loved one were working overtime in making his family stay together.


	27. Chapter 27

Elizabeth had to spend a few extra days in the hospital due to her hard birth. Jason and the boys came to visit as often as they could. Jake was very excited to see his little sister, Katelynn. He had been wanting a sister for as long as he could remember. When he first saw how tiny she was, he was almost afraid to touch her. Cameron was a pro and showed his younger brother how to hold their baby sister.

Aiden and Danny were only able to be there for a short period of time due to their age. Jake and Cameron were allowed to stay longer because of their age. "I want to see Lizzie and the baby Katelynn. I don't think that it is fair that Jake and Cameron get to go there all the time."

"Okay, Danny why don't you and Aiden make something special for Katelynn. She would love to see your pretty pictures and hear Aiden's music. I think between the two of you, you could give Katelynn something special and it would be just from the two of you."

The two brothers got together and colored some really pretty pictures for their little sister. Katelynn was a bit of a long name so the brothers have been calling her Katie. It was just a lot easier to say and remember. They put the pictures on her bedroom wall and also had decided to write a story about their family.

Danny and Aiden thought it would be cool to have each of the brothers introduce themselves to their sister and when she got older, she would really get a kick out of it. Of course since she was a baby it might be a way to put her too sleep.

Danny got in front of the camera and decided to tell his sister a little bit about himself. "Hi Katie! I am your brother, Danny. We share the same dad but have different moms. You will learn the most of your brothers are like that. The two of us are the youngest so we will probably be seeing a lot of each other. I live with my mom, Sam most of the time but I love coming here to stay with my dad, brothers, Lizzie (who is your mom) and now you. We have been waiting to see you since last fall. I know that you will love living here and that you will be surrounded with love. I love you Katie." Danny let Aiden talk to Katie next.

"Hi Katie! I am your brother, Aiden. We have the same mother but different dads. Your dad is the coolest. Jason is like the best father around. You will see my dad too but he comes and then leaves really quickly. Sometimes it is almost like you didn't see him at all. I know that you are the only sister to four brothers and all I can say, sorry. It is great having a bunch of brothers when you are a guy but being the youngest and the only female will be a bit overwhelming at times. That is when it is best to hang around our mom. Who is very cool and very sweet or just hide. We have a huge house now and so I bet there will be lots of places to hide here. I want you to know that we have been wanting a sister for a long time so welcome to the Morgans."

Jake and Cameron had found out about the video that their younger brothers had started and were very impressed but what they saw. Jake was next to talk to his sister, Katie.

"Hi Katie! I am your brother, Jake. Mom calls me Jakey sometimes but it is usually just Jake. You and I have both the same mother and father. You will hear stories about me being kidnapped by the evil Helena, and it is all true. She also kidnapped our Aunt Emily and our dad. Everyone at one time or another thought that we were dead. I just pray that she stays far away from us because she is really creepy and scary. I have been wanting a little sister like you and I am so happy that you are finally here. You will help mom out because for the longest time, she was the only girl. I love you Katie and soon you will see how much we truly do love you." Jake finished and then Cameron had his turn.

"Hi Katie! I am your oldest brother, Cameron. Most everyone calls me Cam. Just like you are going to be Katie instead of Katelynn. Our cousin, Spencer is my best friend and also Emma. You will love her; she is the sweetest friend that a person could have. We have the same mother but different dads. My father died before I was born so Jason and Lucky have been like dads to me. Jason, who is your dad is really the greatest guy around. I am so happy that mom and he are getting married this fall. I want you to know that if you ever need me, I will be there for you. I love you Katie and welcome to our family." Cameron had finished the video and then the four brothers got to watch one more time before they gave the video to Jason.

Aiden and Danny were proud of starting the project and their older brothers appreciated all the thought and hard work they did. Cameron had put lots of funny pictures of the four of them growing up so when she was a bit older, she could see how much alike they all were.

Aiden gave the video to his dad to take to the hospital for their mother to see. Jason brought it into her hospital room and they had someone set it up so she could watch it. Elizabeth was so happy and proud that the four brothers would do something so sweet for their little sister. Jason was also very impressed too. "Tomorrow, we get to go home. I can't wait to be able to sleep in my own bed with my husband to be. Katie will be right next to us and it will be great till she starts crying in the middle of the night.

Elizabeth went over to pick Katie up and bring her on her bed. Jason snuggled with his two favorite girls. He was so happy that his family was now complete. They were going home the next morning to a home overflowing with love.

The boys were busy getting the banner made for their little sister. Kerri was making sure that the boys did keep up with their chores around the house. Elizabeth and Jason wanted the boys to know that they will never go without but at the same time, they didn't want everything handed to them.

The staff had everything under control when Elizabeth, Katie and Jason came home. The boys were really excited to see Katie and know that she was going to be there with them forever. They adored their little sister.

Two weeks after Katie came home they were going to have one of their family meetings. Danny had been going back and forth between his mother's place and his father's place. He liked being there for the family meetings. Tonight was about Aiden's turn to pick the subject and also the dinner.

He wanted to talk about him going to spend some time with his father, Lucky. He was supposed to get him but his father kept putting him off. "I feel so lost and alone. I know that I have all of you but I don't understand why he doesn't want me in his life. Every time I try to fit into his life, he has an excuse not to see me. It hurts me to feel that way."

"Aiden, you will always be important to us. Lucky has his problems but they are not yours. His father did the same thing to him as he is doing to you. I know that it is not excuse but that is how he was brought up. The important thing for you to know is that I love you and you are very important to your brothers, Katie and to me and Jason. Lucky will come around when he is ready but I know that he loves you and he is very proud of you. He loves that you are trying to be like him when it comes to music. Just realize that you are important part of our lives and also his life." Elizabeth went over and hugged her youngest son. He teared up but you could tell that he was trying hard to get over his hurt.

The rest of the night, Aiden felt a lot better. Everyone was in therapy but the best times were their family group nights. His father called shortly after the session was over. He was going to be up in New York and New England touring so he wanted Aiden to come with him.

"I know that I have been busy on this tour but I will be playing in New York City, Boston, Providence and Foxwoods in Connecticut. I know that I was supposed to get you earlier and I am sorry it has taken this long but I want you to know that I love you and that you are important to me."

Aiden had a feeling that either Jason or his mother talked to Lucky and told him how he felt but that didn't bother him. He was just happy that his father would be up there in a few days to see him and take him on tour. School was starting in September so he had a good month or so before he had to be back. Lucky was picking him up in two days. They were going to meet his band in Boston

The summer was going along pretty well and everything was finally coming together for the Morgans. Lucky had picked up Aiden and he was having the time of his life being with his father on tour. Lucky helped Aiden with his music and playing the guitar. It totally amazed Lucky how grown up his son was because of his age. Aiden took to music like most boys took to sports. He was not into soccer, baseball or football like most of his friends from school. It made being home-schooled that much easier because he didn't have to compare himself to any of his friends.

Lucky was very impressed with Aiden's skills and also how he could even write his own music. There was one song that the two of them wrote together and he asked Aiden if he could use it on tour. Aiden allowed him to do that because it showed how much his father approved of his music.

"Tomorrow night is our last night on tour and then I will be bringing you home for school. I was hoping that you would like to go on stage and play with the band and me for our song. I think that you will love the spotlight and that everyone will love you. If you do, we can even have it video-taped so you can play it back to your family." Aiden was so excited to be able to go on stage with his dad and his band. He didn't even think about having stage fright.

The next evening, in the middle of the concert, Lucky went to get his son. "I have a treat for you all tonight. My son, Aiden and I wrote a song together and he is going to accompany me on stage playing his guitar. Everyone this is my son, Aiden." Aiden sat on chair near his dad with his guitar. They started out playing together and Aiden even joined in on the chorus. He was definitely in love with being on the stage. There was no fear and he loved the fact that everyone clapped and stood up after the song was done. He had his first standing ovation but it would not be his last.

The next day, Aiden was sad to see the band members leave and go back to Nashville. Lucky was very happy about the night before and how well everyone loved the new song and Aiden. "I was thinking that maybe next year, you could go with me and play that song on our tour. I was also hoping we could create a few new songs together. I think that we make a great team." Aiden was over the moon when he heard his father say that to him. He knew that being so young was part of the reason the crowd liked the song so much but he didn't mind that at all. He was just happy that he was able to be with his dad.

Lucky drove Aiden back home and when Aiden got there, no one was around. Lucky knew that they were home but wanted to surprise him. "Come on, we will put your stuff away and maybe go see your Uncle Nik and Aunt Em. I am sure that they are home." They walked into the living room and everyone yelled, "Welcome Back Aiden!" Aiden was so happy because he thought that everyone had forgotten about him.

Everyone that he loved was there. His mother, Elizabeth and Jason were there with little Katie. His brothers, Danny, Jake and Cam were there too. Auntie Em, Uncle Nik and Spencer were there and also his two grandmothers, Monica and Laura. Kerri and the staff had helped get the room in order but they slipped out once Aiden was actually in the room.

"Thank you for this. I thought everyone forgot that I was coming home today and that you were out somewhere else. I had a great time with dad but I missed all of you so much." Aiden couldn't believe how much his sister had changed in just the month that he was gone.

Elizabeth looked at her son and realized that he must have grown at least three inches in that month. His feet were too big for his shoes and his clothes were a little on the small side.

"Aiden, I am not sure what you father was feeding you on the road, but I think you grew about three inches and that I will have to take you shopping tomorrow for new clothes and shoes." Aiden, knew he had grown but he hadn't realized that his clothes really didn't fit him anymore.

"Aiden, let us show everyone your tape and then I have to get going back to Nashville. I loved our time together but it is back to reality now. You take care of yourself." Aiden went and put the tape into the dvd player. The family watched as Lucky introduced Aiden to the audience and then Aiden come on stage and sat next to his dad. They played guitar together, beautifully and then they heard Aiden sing the chorus with Lucky. Elizabeth knew that her son's heart would always be in music and that he would definitely be following in his father's footsteps.

The song ended and Lucky hugged his son and said his goodbyes. Aiden thanked Lucky for a great summer together and watched his father leave. Then Aiden went and hugged Jason.

"I want to thank you for helping me have a great summer. I know that either you or mom called Lucky and told him how I was feeling and that was why he came up to get me. It was an unbelievable summer and I have you and mom to thank for it." Jason just looked into Aiden's eyes and saw how happy he was and that made him happy too.

There were two weeks left before the official start of school. Elizabeth went by the school system in town for when to start and also vacations. Katie was everyone's alarm clock. She woke up the same time every morning at 6:00 am. Elizabeth fed and bathed her and then brought her downstairs. Jason had a surprise for his family right before school started. He wanted to take the boys camping while Katie and Elizabeth could just chill together before school started. He had found a great place to camp with his sons and bought a tent and all the supplies.

They were going to stay at a campground in the Catskill Mountains. The boys were ready to go before they even knew where they were going or how they would get there. They just knew it was with their dad and no girls were allowed. Cameron and Jake helped their dad pack up their SUV. The tent was large enough for all them including their mother and baby sister but even though they loved Katie, they were happy to be away for a few days or a week.

The boys were all packed up when Sam dropped off Danny. Jason had called the night before and asked if Danny could go with them. Sam loved the idea of her son with his brothers and dad going camping. "Danny, have fun with your dad and your brothers. Call me when you get back. I love you." Sam gave her son a kiss and headed back out with Tony.

Jason gave Elizabeth a kiss goodbye and a kiss for Katie before walking out the door. Kerri had prepared the boys and their father was some sandwiches, drink and snacks. Jason was going to teach the boys how to fish, and also they were going to do some hiking.

Elizabeth knew that Katie and her had no place on that trip but she wished she could have joined them. She knew that this week would be perfect in getting ready for their wedding in October. It was barely a month away. Emily, Monica and Robin were helping her with the wedding. Patrick, Robin and Emma had moved back to Port Charles when Dr. O was relieved of her chief of staff duties. Monica was now chief of staff and she was very happy getting back two of their best doctors.

Emma was glad that she was able to live back in town and she was going to be able to finish school with Cameron and Spencer. The wedding dress had already been picked out but Elizabeth had been losing weight since having Katie. She was always on the go doing something and taking care of the kids and the house. She had lost most of the baby weight and was working on her strengthening exercises.

She looked and felt great. She was going to see how much she had lost but she still planned on toning up some more. She felt that was why she needed to wait a little more for her dress. The food and flowers were already picked out and they were having the wedding in Lila's garden and the reception in the ball room at the Quartermaine Estate. She was already packing for their honeymoon to the Caribbean. She couldn't wait till the two of them were alone. She loved her family but she needed some time with just her and Jason.

The boys were having a great time on their camping trip. The first thing that Jason had the boys do was help him set up the tent. The tent was big enough for two families. It even had separate areas that gave the boys some privacy. They had sleeping bags to sleep in and all the fishing gear that Jason thought they might need. There was a store there to get the things that they needed in case they didn't get any fish. Also there was bait for the fish and also some boats to rent if they wanted to fish further out. Jason got a site close to the lake. He wanted to show the boys how to have some fun. The fun lasted only two days and then the summer storm of all summer storms came in.

Elizabeth knew where the boys were camping and heard that the bad storm that they just had was heading their way. She texted Jason to let him know about it and they needed to come back home. Jason had the boys take down the tent and they just finished before the first raindrops came down. Jason had found them a hotel not far from the campground where they could stay till it was over.

They went into the hotel and there were only a few rooms left. Jason called Elizabeth and told her that they were at a hotel and if the storm was over by the next morning they were going back to the campground and if not they would probably be heading back home. The roads got wiped out due to the flooding rains. The boys were miserable being stuck in the one room with each other. Jason had no clue what to do to make them happy. The next evening the rains let up and Jason was able to get the boys back home.

Jason was so happy to see his home. The boys were happy too because now they could play their games and not have to be on top of each other. The funny thing is that they all went into Cameron's room and watched him play against Spencer. There was no fighting and no complaining. It was how Jason thought the whole camping trip would be. He just laughed because he didn't realize that it would have turned out the way it did. Elizabeth had accomplished a lot with her few days without the boys. She was able to help Emily move into her new place. Nik and Spencer loved the new home a lot more than they did on Spoon Island. It was homey and filled with lots of love. Emily brought love into every nook and cranny in the house. The stables were going to be ready for spring. The old staff was back in their new place and the designs that Elizabeth had made in Emily's house and her house were going to be featured in the Port Charles Magazine. It was stylish magazine about all things, "Port Charles".

Sam had even asked Elizabeth for some designing tips on her new place. She was hoping it would be finished before Christmas. The construction company that had been working on her place also did the construction on both the Morgan and the Cassadine Estates. The crew worked hard for them because they were the ones to be featured when Elizabeth's designs hit the newsstand. It was their construction that brought it all to life.

Sam had hoped that Tony would pick up on her signals that she liked him but he was too overprotective to show her anything but friendship. She hoped that he knew how she felt about him but was too shy to show him. Sam told Elizabeth and she knew exactly how to find out how Tony feels about Sam.

Jason had gone over to see how the house was shaping up. School was about to start and Danny was joining them for school. "Tony, can I have a few minutes to talk to you about my son, Danny?" Tony was only too happy to talk about anything that had to do with Danny or Sam.

"I was hearing rumors about you and Danny's mom Samantha. I just want to know if we are on the same page. We were once married at one time and I want to make sure that she is happy. I know that she has feeling for you and I want to know how you feel about her? This will not only affect your life with Sam but also my son's life. He likes you a lot and also your brother, James. I want to know if you care about her too or if you are just using her?" Jason knew that he really didn't have a reason to poke into Sam's business but he wanted to make sure that Danny would not get hurt if Sam got hurt.

"I love Samantha. I just don't want to pressure her and I have been trying to be more professional but it gets harder every day. Danny is a great boy and I would love to have him as my stepson but I am too afraid of screwing things up."

"Okay. First of all, I know that this is not my place but I will tell you something about Sam. She loves you but she will not be the one to say it first. She is too proud sometimes for her own good. She wants to be with you but not if she feels she is pushing you. You have to let her know how you feel. Also, if you feel that you can't commit to her, leave. They would be the best thing for you to do all the way around. I am glad that we had this talk." Tony walked away feeling more torn than he did before Jason turned up.

Later that day, Sam stopped over to find out what she needed to buy Danny for school. She was in a great mood because Tony finally told her how he felt about her.

"Sam, I have a list of things that Danny needs but we have most of that already because of the other students. He really just needs to have pencils, crayons and paper. The rest will be here for him. I know that Danny is really looking forward to starting school tomorrow."

"Thank you for everything, Elizabeth. I will be getting Danny some new school clothes and his supplies. I will bring Danny by around nine or have James bring him. I am not sure yet." Elizabeth gave Sam a hug and watched her leave.

The boys got ready for bed early because of school starting the next day. Katie was the princess of the ball because all of her brothers were looking out for her and making her laugh. Elizabeth put Katie into the bath and got her ready for bed. Elizabeth put her down in her bassinet and went to check on her brothers. They were all getting ready for bed too. She kissed her sons' goodnight and headed back to her room. Jason and Elizabeth listened to their daughter sleep. They held on to each other and fell asleep too.


End file.
